Alma de Muggle
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Qué pasaría, si el niño que vivió, le hubiera dado esa mano que tanto necesitaba? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él al ver cómo el elegido le brindaba su amistad? ¿Hubiera dejado los prejuicios de su familia? ¿tiene derecho a elegir? ¿Y si elige ser feliz? ¿Y si descubre que le gusta la amistad? Mundo paralelo D-Hr
1. Chapter 1: Un Chico Felíz

**Hola a todos! este es mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter y la verdad me da miedito este nuevo paso.**

**les explico un poco como es esto... Es un mundo paralelo en el que Draco y el trío de oro son amigos... y muy cercanos. El problema aquí es la familia de Draco que sigue siendo Mortífaga y Draco tiene claro que tendrá que seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque esto le lleve al dolor más horrible que un corazón pueda llegar a tener**

**Declaración: Los personajes, pociones, hechizos y todo, es de JK Rowling. Yo solo puse la historia media extraña que leerán ^^**

**Capítulo dedicado a la Katty... sin ella y su obsesión por el Dramione, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto**

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un chico Feliz

¿Qué pasaría, si el niño que vivió, le hubiera dado esa mano que tanto necesitaba? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él al ver cómo el elegido le brindaba su amistad? ¿Hubiera dejado los prejuicios de su familia?

Un pequeño de 11 años, mimado por su madre y exigido de respetar el linaje de la sangre por parte de su padre, ¿tiene derecho a elegir? ¿Y si elige ser feliz? ¿Y si descubre que le gusta la amistad?

La mañana estaba helada para ser un día de verano. Sabía que sus amigos estarían en sus hogares disfrutando con sus familias. Lo más probable era que Harry se encontrara junto con la comadreja en la madriguera y Hermione aún en casa de sus padres en el Londres muggle… ¿y qué estaba haciendo él?

_- ¡Crucio!-_gritó Bellatrix Lestrange apuntando con su varita al muchacho rubio de ojos grises que ahora los tenía cerrados, intentando aplacar el dolor- no seas un cobarde sobrinito y confiesa lo que sabes-dijo enojada- ¿qué sabes sobre Harry Potter?-gritó histérica con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡no tengo idea, ya te he dicho que no me relaciono con ellos!-gritó Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tras 4 _crucios _seguidos, mintiendo para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Sabía que si su tía Bellatrix le daba el _Veritaserum _todo estaba perdido.

- Bella, por favor, el muchacho no sabe nada-intervino Narcissa, quien detenía la mano con la que Bellatrix apuntaba a su hijo.

Estaba en el piso, hincado de dolor, con marcas de cortes en el pecho y sin mucho que desear más que la muerte.

Bellatrix desistió y acercándose a Draco, lo tomó la cara del muchacho con su desquiciada mano y apretó la cara de Draco para que la mirara, enterrando las uñas dolorosamente.

- Tienes razón Cissa… si Draco supiera algo, ya lo diría… porque su vida y la de toda su familia estaría en manos del señor tenebroso ahora mismo si mintiera… pero si sabes algo, ¿nos lo dirás Draquito?-preguntó muy cerca, sintiendo el olor a los dientes podridos de la bruja. Draco sonrió de lado con desdén

- Claro tía… no podría negarme a tu dulzura-dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras la maldición _Crucio_ iba bajando cada vez más la intensidad de dolor.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la estancia. Narcissa se mantuvo rígida mientras salía… al escuchar el _Crack _que sonaba cada vez que Bellatrix desaparecía, la señora Malfoy se acercó corriendo hasta su hijo

- Por merlín mijito-dijo la mujer tomando al muchacho para ponerlo de pie-no puedes estar así… debes decir…

- No madre-dijo Draco revisando sus cortes en el pecho…eso dejarían feas cicatrices-no puedo-y levantó la mirada-porque no tengo idea

- ¡Pero hijo! ¡ellos son unos "sangre sucia" y traidores de la sangre!

- ¡Madre! Te pediré con toda la gentileza y el cariño que aún te tengo, que no te dirijas así a ellos… ni a nadie-dijo dolido

- …has cambiado Draco…. Antes no eras así… te criamos para que sigas nuestro linaje, no para que…

- ¡Madre, por favor, basta!-dijo Draco lo más fuerte que pudo- y si tienes algún miedo, despreocúpate… no estoy con ellos. Estoy con la familia-mintió-a demás…. La marca estará en mi brazo a finales de este año, así que despreocúpate.

Se levantó como pudo y caminó hacia su cuarto. No podía quedarse por mucho más tiempo ahí… había sido una mañana llena de _crucios_ y cortes de parte de su tía y necesitaba curar sus heridas. Mientras se duchaba, intentó maquinar un plan para mantenerse a salvo y también a sus amigos. Sabía que si se iba a la madriguera con Potter y la comadreja, los mortífagos no se lo pesarían dos veces para ir a buscarlo a aquel lugar. Sus esperanzas eran simples.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus amigos, recordando aquél apodo cariñoso que le habían regalado una mañana en el tren a Hogwarts

Recordaba el apodo cariñoso con el que lo habían nombrado aquella vez que ´por primera vez habló con ellos.

**[Flashback]**

Draco se sentó junto con Harry, luego de este haber aceptado su amistad, aún algo asustado por la cara que Lucius Malfoy había puesto cuando vio que su hijo le daba la mano al elegido.

- Tu papá me da miedo-dijo Harry luego de un rato

- Él es así… siempre da miedo-dijo frio e inexpresivo.

Mientras esto ocurrió, un muchacho de cabellos de fuego se sentó en la cabina donde se encontraban. Draco lo quedó mirando con asco, pero al ver la expresión de Potter, se calmó; no podía darle una mala impresión a su-esperaba-nuevo mejor amigo.

Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes entre Ron y Harry, tocó el turno de Draco. Al no saber cómo actuar, solo hizo un intento de sonrisa y le extendió la mano

- Draco Malfoy-dijo lo más sincero que pudo

Ron lo quedó observando, pero, ¿qué niño de 11 años tiene tan arraigado los prejuicios? Mandó todo al cesto de la basura y le dio la mano al muchacho de cabellos platinados, ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate, lo que gustoso aceptó.

Al cabo de un rato, una pequeña de cabellos desordenados entraba a la cabina. Se sentó junto a Draco, dejando caer su peso descuidadamente.

Draco la miró asustado… ¿cómo una niña podría tener tan desordenado su cabello? Luego miró a Harry, al parecer, este estaba habituado a esta gente tan extraña y era a simple vista más sociable. Esperaba sinceramente llegar a ser como él

- Mi nombre es Hermione… Hermione Granger-dijo estirando la mano que fue recibida gustosa por Harry y Ron presentándose respectivamente…

Draco miraba a la muchacha… Muggle… Era muggle… y si estaba en ese tren… ¡era una sangre sucia! ¿qué diría su padre? Nunca había conocido a un muggle en su vida y menos a una sangre sucia. Pero al ver los ojos sinceros de la castaña el solo sonrió, y comprendió que ella era una niña… una niña como él.

- Draco Malfoy-dijo estirando su mano-un gusto

- El gusto es mío-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Mientras el tren avanzaba, los chicos fueron compartiendo un poquito de sus vidas en el camino. Un lobo sonó a lo lejos.

- Ahí te llaman, Malfoy-dijo Ron comiendo otro dulce

- ¿por qué dices eso Ron?-dijo Hermione con las manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido

- Es que su pelo…-dijo apuntando a Draco, el cual tocó su cabello perfectamente amoldado-es casi blanco…como los lobos de las nieves

- Si… es cierto-dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco se sonrosó ante el comentario.

- Pues….pues… ¡si es por eso, el tuyo se parece al de una comadreja!-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido y con una carcajada en la garganta, a lo que Ron contestó con la boca abierta y los ojos achinados, pero con la risa en estos.

Un sonido de risa casi se escapa por la boca de Hermione, a lo que Harry concluyó

- Y tu pareces gato-le dijo a la chica, la cual al mirar a sus compañeros y nuevos amigos, comenzó a reír, siendo seguida de cerca por Draco.

**[Fin dele Flashback]**

El muchacho se secó con rapidez y secó su cabello con algo de magia. Se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente y sacó los baúles del colegio. Guardó lo que pudo en la maleta y en el baúl y lo conjuró para reducirlo, de modo que cupiera todo en su bolsillo. Se acercó a su armario y registró en el fondo de este. Ahí estaba… el regalo de cumpleaños que Hermione le había dado. Recordaba que el pantalón le quedaba algo largo; esperaba que hubiese crecido lo suficiente para utilizarlo.

Sacó el Jeans negro y lo calzó con sus zapatos negros puestos y para su sorpresa, el pantalón le quedó perfecto. Tomó luego la camisa del mismo color con líneas delgadas blancas, casi imperceptibles y la abotonó rápidamente, luego se colocó la chaqueta de cuero con capucha de polar que tanto le gustaba y se miró al espejo… perfecto, parecía un muggle. Sonrió al verse así. La forma de muggle le favorecía, aunque debía hacer algo con su cabello. Mientras estuviera lejos de casa, debía cubrirlo con algo o lo descubrirían, abrió la chaqueta y guardó su Varita en aquel lugar que Hermione había cosido para aquel artefacto. Estaba listo. Solo necesitaba la segunda parte del plan.

Corrió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a escribir:

"_Blaise, Si mi madre llega a preguntarte dónde estoy, dile que estoy contigo… Invéntale lo que sea, pero que no me busque. Dejaré una nota diciendo que estoy contigo y por favor no preguntes a dónde voy. Solo quédate con la idea de que estoy bien._

_D.M"_

Luego dobló el pergamino en cuatro, se colocó la capa para que no vieran sus vestimentas y corrió a la lechucería. Ahí rápidamente amarró la nota a la pata de la lechuza gris e indicándole a quién dirigirse, el ave voló lejos. Draco rogaba, de regreso a su habitación que llegase a destino.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a escribir una nueva nota.

_"Madre: Me iré a casa de Zabini en Italia. Descuida que allá estaré bien. Él también se hará mortífago y quiero conversar cosas sobre el asunto con él. A demás, ya no aguanto las lindas lecciones de tía Bella. Sabes cómo se pone mi padre cuando me hace esto y no quiero más preocupaciones para él ni para ti. Por favor, no te preocupes, estaré bien y nos veremos en el andé en 20 días a la misma hora de siempre._

_Draco."_

- Con esto bastará-se dijo dejando la nota en la cama-Mirack, ven por favor-dijo Draco con voz normal. Un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado. Lucía una camisa blanca limpia y un corbatín de moño. Tenía encima un chaleco y un pantalón con zapatos muy lindos.

- ¿Qué desea el amo Draco?-preguntó Mirack mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y celestes

- Necesito que me hagas un favor y que luego de esto, no le digas nada a nadie, ni a mi madre, ni a nadie… aunque te maten Mirack, tú debes quedarte callado

- A Mirack le gusta servirle amo, el amo Draco es muy bueno con Mirack… Mirack jamás lo defraudaría, pero debo preguntas si me lo permite, ¿usted se encontrará bien?

- Si Mirack…estaré bien…

Draco le dio las indicaciones y ya con su equipaje en el bolsillo y de la mano de Mirack, desapareció.

* * *

El sol estaba casi tras de las montañas, y en una pequeña casa muggle en Londres, Hermione ordenaba su cuarto.

Todo lo necesario para un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Vería nuevamente a Ron, Harry, Ginny y por supuesto, a Lobo. Cuanto extrañaba esos cabellos platinados y esos ojos mercurio que la miraban con atención. Cada materia que él no entendía, era a ella a quien acudía, al igual que Harry y Ron. Muchas veces Draco tuvo que poner orden en la sala que habían improvisado para ellos en el cuarto piso para poder estudiar.

**[Flashback]**

- ¡Comadreja, déjate de molestar! Minou está tratando de explicarnos y tu solo juegas-dijo Draco golpeando la meza para levantarse y mirar a Ron quién había lanzado una broma estúpida acerca de la forma de decir el hechizo. Había pasado hace solo un año atrás.

- No jodas, Lobo-dijo ron sentándose-eres un aguafiestas

Draco los miró divertido. Harry solo miraba de manera aburrida la escena y Hermione miraba a Lobo.

- Ron, sabes que yo soy el primero cuando tú y Rayo tienen una idea divertida… pero ahora Minou está ayudándonos a estudiar.

- Oye lobo-dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado-deja de ser tan estricto… y te doy mi pastel de chocolate ¿qué dices?- preguntó malicioso

- Me parece genial…. Solo si esta comadreja deja de interrumpir a Minou

**[Fin del flashback]**

Hermione sonrió. Rayo… Habían colocado ese apodo a Harry en segundo año. Esa maldita cicatriz que a veces le ardía tenía forma de rayo… "Hay que darle un uso útil a la estúpida cicatriz de Potter" dijo Draco aquella vez.

Eran apodos estúpidos que habían adoptado sus amigos, pero el que más le gustaba era el suyo…. _"Minou" _Minino en Francés. Era el apodo más cariñoso que le habían regalado y había sido Draco quien se lo había dado.

Hermione suspiró un minuto para sus adentros y miró sus cosas… estaba casi todo listo… sólo faltaba su uniforme que su madre estaba buscando en el cuarto de la ropa sin planchar.

La puerta se abrió y vio llegar a su madre con las prendas.

- Ay hija… penúltimo año en esa escuela… ¿estás contenta?

- Si mamá-dijo Hermione recibiendo su ropa y colocándola cuidadosamente en su baúl

- ¿Y qué harás cuando salgas?-preguntó su madre con miedo.

Nunca habían tenido esa conversación y Hermione sabía que cualquier decisión iba a afectar a su madre. Ya había pensado qué decirle así que se sentó en su cama e hizo que su madre también lo hiciera.

Mamá… Tengo muchas ganas de entrar a Medicina a Oxford-dijo sonriendo, lo que su madre celebró con un abrazó- pero no te mentiré. Cuando me gradúe, seré Medimaga; estaré en el "mundo mágico" trabajando. Pero tengo ganas de vivir en el Londres Muggle. De todas formas, tranquilízate, que estaremos cerca siempre-dijo la muchacha mirando a su madre.

Jane Granger miraba a su hija con melancolía. Ya no era la niña pequeña de cabello indomable y solitaria. Ahora, Hermione era muy sociable. Salía en verano, tenía amigos "Muggle" como ella los llamaba y sonreía más. En especial cuando hablaba de Ron, Harry y por supuesto, de Draco.

Ese muchacho había hecho milagros con ella. Recordaba cuando Draco le dijo una vez_ "Minou, debes tener amigos en casa. Es muy triste cuando estoy en mi casa y estoy solo, porque tú, la comadreja y Harry están lejos de mí. No hagas como yo y ten amigos aquí, con quienes divertirte. Serás más feliz"_

Jane sonreía al recordar al muchacho, que le había dicho eso el día que fue a recoger a Hermione al andén 9 ¾ por primera vez.

El timbre sonó abajo y se levantó para atender

- No mamá, yo voy. A demás, dijiste que debías meterme una cosa sorpresa en la maleta-dijo Hermione que no perdía la inocencia de su edad.

Jane sonrió y recordó lo que iba a entregarle.

Hermione bajó las escaleras cuando el timbre volvió a sonar

- Ya van, ya van, ¿para qué tanto escándalo?-se preguntó Hermione.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un chico rubio y mirada de mercurio vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y una capa oscura en los hombros. Ella quedó con la boca abierta, sin siquiera decir palabra. Draco sonrió al verla, y sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Hacía tanto que no sonreía, que pensó no poder hacerlo.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse. Hermione rodeó sus brazos al cuello del alto muchacho y este puso su zurda en la cintura para atraerlo y su diestra en el cabello amarrado con un pinche improvisado con un lápiz, sacándolo de inmediato y desordenándolo para sentir aquel aroma que desprendía de los cabellos de la castaña. Hundió su cara en la cabeza de la muchacha y la besó repetidas veces

- Minou, Minou, Minou-dijo repetidas veces mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione luego de salir de la impresión-pasa, date prisa

Draco pasó a la casa y respiró. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. El comenzó a pensar en lo que hubiera dicho su padre al verlo en esa casa muggle, luego mandó todo al carajo y sonrió al no ser así

- Dime, ¿cómo llegaste?-preguntó Hermione enojada. Sabía que él no podía hacer magia hasta que cumpliera los 17, y eso sería en un año, ya que hacía dos meses que había cumplido los 16, mientras que ella podría quitarse el rastreador en unos días más.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y abrió su capa, dejando ver a Mirack

- Ama Hermione, a Mirack le da gusto verla-dijo el elfo feliz por mirar los ojos castaños

- Mirack-dijo Hermione agachándolo y dándole las manos al elfo-¿te ha tratado bien este lobo sin escrúpulos para tenerte de esclavo?-dijo Hermione a lo que Draco contestó con un bufido

- Oh si, ama, Mirack es muy feliz al lado del amo Draco… a Mirack le gusta servirlo y el amo me trata muy bien. El amo ha entregado a Mirack este lindo traje el cual le encanta a Mirack.

Hermione miró a Draco y se levantó. No le gustaba que tuviese a elfos domésticos en casa y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco lo interrumpió

- Mirack está a mi servicio porque lo he contratado. El año pasado me hubieras lanzado un _Crucio_ si no te prometía liberarlo y lo hice, pero el quiso quedarse conmigo, así que hicimos el arreglo y sólo me atiende a mí. Estará conmigo hasta que él lo desee.-tranquilizó Draco.

Había cambiado tanto. El pequeño arrogante que vio por primera vez en el tren, ahora era humano… aunque fuese solo con ella.

- Está bien.

- Amo Draco, Ama Hermione, Mirack debe marcharse, Muggles se acercan.

- Muy bien Mirack, nos estamos viendo, y ya sabes, nada de hablar con nadie

- Cuídate Mirack-dijo Hermione al elfo, a lo que este sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció.

El padre de Hermione entró a la estancia, viendo a Draco sacándose la capa y dejándola en el perchero cercano a la puerta

- ¿Draco?-preguntó Hugo Granger con los ojos muy abiertos

- Señor Granger-dijo Draco acercándose estirando su mano, a lo que el hombre lo miró extrañado. Luego sonrió y lo abrazó.

Draco se sentía tan contento entre los brazos de ese hombre que hacían años que lo acogía en su casa como uno más de la familia Granger. ¡que ganas tenía de que así fuera! ¡Que ganas tenía que Hermione se quedara con él y poder disfrutar de una familia tan linda! Pero no podía. No debía encariñarse más con aquel hombre que le brindaba su cariño. Se separó con dificultad y sonrió.

- ¿Cariño? ¿quién era?-preguntó jane bajando por la escalera. Draco la miró sonriendo- ¡Draco! ¡Qué alegría verte muchacho!-dijo jane bajando rápidamente y abrazándolo.

Hermione se sentí feliz; Lobo estaba en su casa y justo a tiempo para la cena

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione llegando a su lado tomando su mano

- No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga acaso?-preguntó Draco sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione lo miró con desaprobación

-...tuve problemas en casa-confesó Draco mirando suplicante- por favor, ¿puedo quedarme?-preguntó a Hermione y luego a sus padres

- pues…

- ¡por supuesto que si muchacho!-dijo Hugo dándole un nuevo abrazo, lo que Draco recibió gustoso

- Pero… yo me iré a la madriguera en 5 días Lobo…-dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

Se sentaron en la mesa. Ahí conversaron trivialidades mientras Jane servía la mesa. Draco pensó entonces que Mirack sería de ayuda para ellos, pero Hermione lo mataría se le pedía a su elfo ayudar en casa. Más que mal, a los elfos no les agradaban los Muggles y Mirack hacía una excepción con Hermione porque ella lo trataba muy bien.

- Entonces, Draco… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando termines la escuela?-preguntó Hugo comiendo su carne con puré

- Pues… he pensado en dedicarme a los negocios de la familia. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de dedicarme a la política en el ministerio de magia. Después de todo, el dinero que tiene mi familia sigue siendo muy grande y mi padre aún se puede hacer cargo –dijo despreocupado comiendo- Señora Granger esto está delicioso-dijo comiendo de manera apremiante

- Pues, nuestra pequeña, entrará a Oxford a estudiar medicina-dijo Jane poniendo las manos en los hombros de Hermione, mientras esta sonreía

- ¿no serás aurora, Minou?-preguntó Draco con los ojos muy abiertos

- Quiero ser Medimaga… pensé también dedicarme a la política, pero no creo que me vaya muy bien- dijo con pesar.

Había golpeado tantas veces a los de su casa por haberle dicho Sangre sucia, que esa mirada se lo recordó. En el ministerio no dejarían llegar tan alto a una hija de muggle y lo comprendía a la perfección.

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y Hermione entraba a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya. Prendió la luz y la contemplaron. Era una recámara pequeña, con un closet, una cama de una plaza y un velador.

- Se que es pequeña y no como la inmensa habitación que debes tener en Malfoy Manor, pero al menos…

- ¡Es perfecta!-dijo Draco entrando feliz, y sacando de sus bolsillos los tres cubitos que eran tus pertenencias, las dejó en el suelo y recuperaron su prote original. Una mochila (Regalo de Harry en su cumpleaños) una maleta y su baúl con el símbolo de la serpiente y sus iniciales "D.M.B"

Hermione sonrió al ver a Draco tan feliz. Se sentó en la cama junto con él y tomó sus manos.

- ¿Me dirás qué paso?-preguntó tranquila con el cabello nuevamente agarrado con un lápiz, en forma de tomate, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes caer por su rostro. Draco se acercó y sacó el lápiz para luego desordenar su cabello… Así te vez más hermosa-dijo Draco luego de cumplir su labor.

- Dime…

- Bellatrix… me quiso sacar información sobre Harry… yo me negué…

- ¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó tranquila. Sabía que su amigo era muy fuerte

- 4 crucios seguidos –dijo Draco levantándose y desabotonando su camisa, dejando su pecho perfecto al descubierto con las 4 heridas que desfiguraban el torso-y esto con una daga

Hermione se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito y tuvo tanto miedo que se levantó y lo abrazó por la cintura, tocando su piel. Esa maldita bruja le había hecho daño a SU Lobo…

- Aún te duele-dijo desde el pecho del muchacho, el cual tiernamente se alejó para abotonarse nuevamente la camisa

- Si… fue hoy en la mañana, casi a medio día. Comí en mi cuarto y luego vine para acá.

- Pero Draco…

- Dejé una nota a mi madre diciendo que me iría a casa de Zabini. Este está enterado y me ayudará, no te preocupes. Aunque ahora, necesito hacer algo con mi cabello… ¿puedes pintarlo de algún color para que no se me note tanto mi hermosura adónica y así no me descubran?

Hermione lanzó un bufido y le lanzó la almohada en la cara, para luego desarmar la cama y comenzar a arreglarla. Draco ayudó en la labor sonriendo. Seguía siendo un altanero, un irónico, a veces flojo y perezoso pero con ella era todo distinto. Con ella podría simplemente tener la mierda hasta el cuello y no le importaría más que el bienestar de ella.

- ¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Hermione luego de ordenar con Draco y sentarse a su lado

- Pues… pensaba en poner algo en mi pelo para que no se viera tan hermoso y luego…

- No tocaré tu cabello, idiota. Es demasiado sedoso para arruinarlo-dijo Hermione agachando la mirada

- Gracias pero en serio… Necesitamos hacer algo con esto. Y creo que la magia está descartada…

- ¿Qué tal un Jockey?

- ¿Y qué diablos es eso?-preguntó Draco

Hermione rio y caminó hacia su habitación. Al volver tenía un gorro con vicera de color negro y se lo entregó

- Esto es un Jockey…se coloca en la cabeza-dijo quitándoselo de las manos y colocándoselo al rubio. Unos flecos se dejaban ver por adelante y por atrás del platino cabello del joven-se re ve bien.

- Si… pero… no se… no me agrada.

- Es eso o dejar tu cabello platino al viento.

Draco sonrió. Le gustaba hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que Bellatrix le hiciera daño. Miedo a que él le hiciera daño cuando tuviera que seguir los pasos de su padre… Miedo de que el señor oscuro la atrapara y con ella a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Hermione se acercó y le sacó el jockey. Le besó el cabello y diciendo buenas noches, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Buenas noches… Minou-dijo Draco sentado aun, con las manos entrelazadas, haciendo girar su anillo de oro blanco, con la forma de una serpiente envuelta en una piedra verde.

Su padre se la había regalado como símbolo de la supremacía que tenían los Malfoy y él la había aceptado gustoso. Pero cuando conoció a Harry y a Ron, todo eso se fue al carajo y aquella joya, había quedado en su dedo más por costumbre que por representar algo. Comenzó a desvestirse y se colocó una polera gris que Harry le había regalado para su cumpleaños pasado y se metió a la cama. Solo pudo sentir el frio de las sábanas y las frazadas encima de el para sentirse en calma. Cerró los ojos y soñó con unos cabellos castaños meneándose al viento de una hermosa playa.


	2. Chapter 2: El porqué de las cosas

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta locura llamada "Alma de Muggle" y ahora van tooooooodas las aclaraciones.**

**me preguntaron: ¿por qué Gringer? **

**Respuesta: POR EL MALDITO CORRECTOR ORTOGRÁFICO tuve que modificarlo para que no me marcara Granger como erroneo. **

**Sí, es raro el asunto de que Draco fuese tan distinto, tómenlo como una historia paralela, lo que realmente es ejjeje.**

**les doy las gracias por leer y les advierto, en este capítulo hay música. la canción es Sálvame de un grupo chileno llamado Cine marte (La mayoría de las canciones que habrán en este fic, serán de autoria chilena) les recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen esa parte.**

**Declaración: Todos los personajes son de J. así que, aunque quisiera comerme a besos a Draco, no puedo u.u**

**Capitulo largo, lo advierto :3**

**a leer!**

* * *

Alma de Muggle  
Capítulo 2: el porqué de las cosas

Una luz se filtró por la cortina. Era cálida como aquella cama que ahora lo cubría. Quiso dar la vuelta para evitar el sol, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió disfrutar del calor. No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero estaba seguro que era tarde. Se escuchaba música desde el primer piso y movimiento en frente de su habitación.

Draco abrió los ojos al fin. Suspiró y reconoció el lugar. No, no había sido un sueño. Sonrió ante el descubrimiento y se levantó. Se colocó el jeans y caminó a pies descalzos al baño. Golpeó para saber si había alguien y entró.

Hermione vio la escena desde el principio de la escalera. Estaba a punto de subir a ver a Draco para despertarlo e ir a tomar desayuno. Eran las 10 de la mañana y necesitaba hacer algo para sacarlo de la casa. Tenía miedo de que los mortífagos llegaran a su hogar destruyéndolo y de paso a su familia que nada tenía que ver. Estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas y decidió que lo mejor era pedir ayuda. Escribió a Ron a la madriguera diciéndole la situación. Al rato, cuando Hermione ya estaba acostada y tratando de conciliar el sueño, la lechuza regresó con la respuesta.

_"trae a ese Lobo acá. Entre todos los protegeremos, no te preocupes. H y R"_

Luego de eso, volvió a quedarse dormida.

- espero que no se enoje por sacarlo de aquí-murmuró Hermione con su mirada ya en el suelo

- ¿a quién?-preguntó Draco sobresaltándola, haciendo que casi cayera si no hubiera sido por la rápida mano de Draco sujetándola por la cintura-ten más cuidado-dijo Draco con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el susto

- Disculpa-dijo la muchacha bajando la vista-vamos a desayunar, mamá hizo Hotcake-dijo bajando la escalera.

Draco estaba preocupado. Nunca la había visto así de deprimida… oh si…. Una vez… en primer año. Recordaba muy bien aquella vez que se sintió como un perfecto imbécil

**[Flashback]**

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Draco fue enviado a Slytherin, por lo cual estaba muy feliz. Esperaba que Harry fuese enviado ahí también, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando el sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor

Al llegar el turno de Hermione, Draco vio una esperanza… Tal vez la chica de los cabellos alborotado que tanto lo había trastornado, se quedaría en su casa. Un chico de color se acercó.

- ¿Por qué miras a esa hija de muggle?-preguntó el muchacho

- … ¿crees que quede en Slytherin, como nosotros?-preguntó Draco al desconocido.

- ¿ella? Ni muerta… escucha, si quieres sobrevivir en Slytherin tienes que alejarte de los "sangre sucia" como ella-dijo el muchacho estirando su mano-Soy Blaise Zabini, un gusto.

Draco miró la mano del moreno y se la extendió. Comprendió de inmediato la indirecta. Sabía que si no se hacía "amigo" de alguien de esa casa, estaría perdido.

- Draco Malfoy-dijo Draco con el rostro inescrutable. Se sentía vació al notar que Hermione era enviada a Gryffindor y Ron era enviado antes de que el sombrero siquiera lo tocara.

- ¿Malfoy? Wow…sabes que tu apellido es…

- si…la representación misma de la sangre pura-dijo Draco con pesar.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Zabini le explicaba cómo era la casa de Slytherin. Draco lo miró extrañado. También era alumno de primer año y conocía mucho de los Slytherin, más de lo que él conocía.

- Mi padre me dio algunos _tips _para sobrevivir en este nido de víboras, como él le llama… Aunque no creo que me moleste mucho… hay chicas preciosas-dijo mirando a una chica de cabello negro y tez blanca que caminaba al frente de ellos.

- Pues, no creo que sea para tanto.

En ese momento, se les acercó Harry, Ron y Hermione. Draco sonrió al verlos

- Te veremos en clases, Lobo-le dijo Ron sonriendo-ahora iremos a conocer nuestra sala común

- Que lástima que no quedaras con nosotros…hubiera sido divertido-dijo Hermione mirando al enrojecido rostro de Draco quien solo asentía

- Slytherin va más conmigo… creo-dijo mirando al cielo y volviendo los ojos a Harry quien sonreía

- Nos vemos Lobo-dijo el moreno caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor, desconocida para los muchachos.

Draco sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la torre Slytherin junto con Zabini,

- OK, Primera regla…. Nunca, pero nunca te acerques a los "sangre sucia" ni a "traidores de la sangre"-mientras decía esto, apuntaba a sus espaldas, haciendo referencia a Harry, Ron y Hermione

- pero… me caen bien-murmuró Draco. Zabini no pudo más que suspirar. Eran niños aún y a pesar de que la palabra de un padre para ellos era ley, no podía negar que la falta de afecto fraternal durante toda su infancia le estaba comenzando a hacer daño. Zabini compartió el sentimiento, pero no se lo exteriorizó.

- de todas formas… tendrás que hacer algo para evitar que hablen de ti, y por supuesto…que esto no llegue a oídos de tu familia… ¿te imaginas lo que dirán tus padres cuando se den cuenta que su hijo, un sangre limpia y pura, esté mezclándose con gentuza como esa? No creo que sea bueno para tu reputación… tú estás destinado a algo grande-Zabini se detuvo y tomó sus hombros para que lo mirase-tú debes ser el que más respeten en este lugar… tú tienes que ser grande-dijo el muchacho pasando su brazo por los hombros de Draco para seguir caminando.

Aquellos primeros meses fueron bastante extraños para Ron, Harry y por supuesto para Hermione. La muchacha se sentía sola, y Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ellos que solamente podía lanzar indirectas.

A los 11 años, los niños son más susceptibles a estímulos externos que el resto de los seres humanos, y Draco sabía que si llamaba la atención de los chicos, eso podría traerle problemas… ¿por qué no hacerlo de manera libre? ¿Cómo? Molestando. Esa fue la lógica de Draco cuando comenzó a llamar a Harry como San Potter o a Weasley como un Pobretón. Trataba de no referirse a Hermione, pero cuando lo hacía, simplemente le decía "Ahí va la Sabelotodo Granger". No era algo que realmente la ofendiera, pero si le molestaba.

Un buen día, cuando sus compañeros de casa lo habían definido como "el príncipe de las serpientes" caminaba con Zabini por los pasillos. Estaban solos ellos dos conversando de trivialidades cuando de un recodo, apareció Hermione con la cabeza gacha y los libros muy apretados.

Zabini miró malicioso a Draco y aprovechando que la castaña no podía ver hacia delante, le hizo una zancadilla, provocando que Hermione prácticamente volara y callera de boca al suelo, soltando los libros y dejándolos desparramados. Zabini comenzó a reír de buena gana mientras Draco le seguía.

- no sabía que aparte de sabelotodo, volabas sin escoba, Granger-dijo Draco riendo por la situación.

Ahí fue la primera vez que se sintió como una mierda humana. Hermione, lo miró desde el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó con dignidad, ordenó los libros, y dándole una última mirada furiosa elevó la cabeza orgullosa

- Pensé que eras como un verdadero Lobo… no como una asquerosa serpiente-dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados y sin decir más, se alejó del dúo.

Draco ya había dejado de reír cuando ella lo miró desde el piso. Hizo callar a Zabini y lo miró

- no quiero que la molestes más…

- Pero porqué Draco! Si es tan divertido…

- Desde ahora, yo me encargaré de molestar personalmente a Granger, Weasley y a san Potter… no necesito que me ayuden. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a entretenerme un poco más…-dijo caminando por donde se había ido Hermione.

Al saberse lejos de los ojos de Zabini, Draco corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a Hermione… ella no tenía por qué pagar la mala herencia de su familia. No quería sentirse así, nunca se había sentido así de mal al molestar a alguien, sin embargo, al ver esos ojos castaños casi color miel por culpa de las lágrimas, se le estrujó el corazón. Era su amiga… más bien, eran sus potenciales mejores amigos y lo había arruinado desde que entró a la casa de las serpientes.

Al fin la encontró. Estaba en una escalera que bajaba hasta un pequeño patio interior. Draco la vio de espaldas a él. Estaba sentada, con el cabello alborotado hacia abajo. Parecía como si estuviera llorando. Sus libros, perfectamente ordenado a su lado izquierdo. Draco se sentó a su lado, silencioso.

- Si sigues llorando, se te van a sacar los ojos y después te van a doler-dijo el muchacho mirando hacia adelante, asustando a Hermione, la que dio un pequeño salto

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-dijo Hermione mirando al muchacho. Efectivamente, estaba llorando-¿quieres volver a reírte de mí? Pues adelante. Yo ya no quiero más guerra-murmuró la pequeña hundiéndose de nuevo.

Draco la observó un momento. Tomó un mechón castaño de su cabello y lo colocó tras la oreja. Rebelde, el mechón volvió a caer desordenado, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Minou… ese será tu apodo… Minou-dijo mirándola aún.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el rubio? ¿Era parte de su plan para hacerla sentir más humillada?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerme un sobrenombre cariñoso si estás haciéndome la vida imposible!?-gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie, y tomando sus libros.

Draco la imitó y puso sus manos en los brazos de ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió esa descarga eléctrica tan placentera. Solo con ella había sentido aquella sensación. Tenía 11 años y no comprendía que era y lo atribuyó a la emoción del momento.

- Hermione… Estoy en Slytherin… si mis padres se entera que soy amigo tuyo o de Harry o de Ron, no lo pensarán dos veces para hacerles daño o hacerme daño a mí mismo. Por favor, trato de protegerte...

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Haciéndome la vida imposible a los muchachos y a mí? Escúchame Malfoy… los chicos te odian por cómo te has portado con nosotros estos meses…

- Lo sé, y lo merezco… soy un jodido estúpido y te pido que me perdones…

Hermione se deshizo de su agarre y quiso darse media vuelta.

En su desesperación, Draco hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer en su corta vida. Se acercó rápido a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, dejando a Hermione consternada y haciendo que botara todos sus libros.

Draco tenía los ojos muy cerrados, mientras reposaba su boca en el hombro de Hermione, con el miedo de que se fuera.

- perdóname Minou, perdóname… ya amenacé a Zabini para que no los molestarán. Le dije que no los tocaran porque yo me encargaría de eso, pero no es cierto, yo no los molestaré. Pero…-Draco abrió los ojos y volteó a Hermione para verla. Tenía la mirada preocupada, sabiendo lo que vendría-.. Tendrá que ser un secreto. No me avergüenza ser tu amigo, Minou, pero si me preocupa tu bienestar y el de los chicos.

Hermione bajó la mirada y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el cabello alborotado de la muchacha. Desde aquel momento, decidió que le encantaba el cabello desordenado de Hermione, el aroma que desprendía, el aroma de su piel y su abrazo. Al sentir los brazos de la castaña rodeando su cintura, se sintió seguro. Decidió también que jamás la dejaría.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Draco estaba comiendo el rico desayuno de la señora Granger, la cual ya se había ido hacían unos minutos. El calor estaba agradable aquel día y Hermione se veía simplemente hermosa. Su mirada estaba perdida en el plato de hotcakes, con la mano izquierda apoyada en su mejilla y con la derecha tenía la punta del tenedor, tratando de clavar con nada de fuerza el otro extremo para poder comer. Estaba con una blusa sin mangas color verde agua, abrochada delante. Tenía su cabello recogido en un moño, que dejaba caer –a la apreciación de Draco- sexymente unas ondas rebeldes por su cara. Usaba un pantalón corto que llegaba a mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas de caña alta. Se veía Sexy… sensual…hermosa… como un ángel recién caído del cielo… o salido de la ducha.

- ¿me contarás lo que te preocupa, Granger?-preguntó Draco luego de su monologo interior junto a sus hormonas.

- …le hablé a Harry y a Ron de que estabas aquí…-dijo sin tapujo, con la vista perdida en su desayuno.

Draco dejó el tenedor en el plato. Cruzó sus manos por sobre el mentón, tapando parte de su boca mientras seguía masticando. Su postura pensativa dejó algo intranquila a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó luego de tragar.

- ¡no!-se apresuró a decir la muchacha mirándolo con ojos apremiantes-… es solo que…. Tengo miedo de que…

- Vengan los mortífagos y le hagan daño a tu familia-concluyó Draco.

La vista de Hermione volvió a su desayuno preocupada, confirmando la teoría del rubio. Hermione se levantó y tomó la mano del rubio para que hiciera lo mismo. Draco le tomo ambas manos para asegurarse que lo estuviera viendo de cerca y esperó a la castaña.

- Quiero que te quedes-dijo Hermione luego de una larga pausa, mirándolo a los ojos.- pero nos iremos el lunes a la casa de Ron-sentenció.

Draco miró un momento al cielo sin soltar las manos de Hermione. Luego la miró con una sonrisa y elevando las manos de Hermione, las besó. Luego, sonrió y preguntó

- ¿qué día es hoy? Estoy perdido con los días.

Hermione soltó una carcajada con el día "Sábado" entre ella que hizo que Draco sonriera también. Estaba decidido. Su risa era la más hermosa que había escuchado y que quería escuchar. Mientras reía, Draco aprovecho la oportunidad de atraerla hacia él y abrazarla por sobre los hombros, dejando espacio para sacar aquella traba que Hermione se empeñaba en colocar en aquel hermoso cabello alborotado.

- Deja mi cabello, Lobo-dijo ella desde su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- Te he dicho, Minou, que no me gusta que te amarres el cabello en mi presencia.

- ¡Hace calor!-alegó Hermione mirándolo y rendo.

Draco la contempló desde la altura. La tenía tan cerca que la miró serio. Pero los ojos color mercurio líquido, le daban tranquilidad a Hermione. Sabía que no estaba molesto. Es más…ella también lo estaba mirando de la misma manera. Escrutando cada parte de su hermoso rostro. Sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas que estaban poco a poco tornándose rojas. ¿Habrá sido por el calor? Se preguntó. No… quería pensar que era por el calor que ella le estaba provocando.

- Preciosa, yo…-Draco no sabía que decir mientras la tenía así de cerca. Sentía la boca seca y tuvo que mojar sus labios varias veces para evitar la incomodidad

Mientras tanto, Hermione tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordía nerviosa, pero ese pequeño detalle, hacía que Draco perdiera la cabeza.

Se acercó entonces lentamente, hasta posar su frente con la de ella. Tenía claras intenciones y no pensaba parara. Cuando su nariz rozó la de Hermione, volvió a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que su piel era tocada por los finos dedos de Hermione…SU Hermione.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce de la respiración de Hermione en sus labios, hasta que al fin pudo rozarlos con los suyos. Solo un rose de su labio inferior con el superior de ella.

Hugo azotaba la puerta tras de sí, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Los muchachos estaban ya sentados en la cocina, con la cabeza agacha en su desayuno.

- ¿Aún no terminan de desayunar? Vamos que es tarde-dijo Hugo posando la mano izquierda en el hombro de un sonrojado Draco que lo miraba con una sonrisa-¿tienes calor, hijo?

- Bastante-dijo algo nervioso, a lo que Hermione contestó con un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente. Draco tomó el vaso de jugo en su mano, pero este comenzó a temblar. Lo retiró delicadamente de ese lugar y se concentró en seguir comiendo. Hermione lo miraba intranquila… ¿qué había sido todo eso?

- Hermione, yo…

- Draco no digas nada-interrumpió la castaña-no lo arruines-dijo mirándolo.

Draco la miró un poco asustado. Luego miró el pedazo de hotcake que le quedaba y se lo llevó a la boca, terminando también el último trago de jugo que le quedaba. Llevó su plato al lavaplatos y lo limpió. Había aprendido a usar esa esponja y ese líquido naranja que utilizaban los Muggles para lavar sus trastes de comida. Liego de dejarlos para que estilaran en la rejilla, caminó hacia la salida.

- Draco…

- iré a ponerme zapatos. No es bueno que ande descalzo-dijo sin mirarla y caminando decidido hacia su habitación.

_[Canción Sálvame-Cine Marte]_

Sálvame de las historias en que nunca fui  
el príncipe o el encargado de luchar por ti  
sálvame de aquellas noches en que tenga miedo  
miedo a no lograr que el mundo sea como yo quiero

¡¿Qué había hecho?! Lo había arruinado… había dejado expuestos sus sentimiento ante ella… no podía permitir que esos sentimientos salieran hasta que ella estuviera segura, que nadie pudiese dañarla, que nada pudiese alejarla de él…

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. Tenía que pensar qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para no dañarla… ¿qué haría él sin su Minou? Nada… él no era nada cuando no estaba con sus amigos.

Saaaaaaalvame de una noche triste  
saaaaaaalvame en que no me inspires  
saaaaaaaaaaaalvame de no encontrar un día sin esa salida  
que solo entregas tú y que me hace inmortal

Pero Hermione… ¿era solo su amiga? ¿Qué era ella para él?

Miró un momento hacia la puerta tratando de entender… ¿la quería? Si… de eso no había duda… ¿Cómo a Harry y Ron? Si… definitivamente a los tres los quería igual…

No… no podía mentirse… quería mucho a Harry y también a Ron… pero lo que sentía por la castaña era algo más… era algo muchísimo más que cariño… estaba acaso… no… no quiso siquiera pensarlo. Draco tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a agitarla para tratar, de una manera muy infantil de su parte de apartar sus sentimientos. Pero si estaba así de complicado, tal vez ese sentimiento que pensó nunca tener, era cierto.

Sálvame de aquellas ciencias que explican la vida  
y del tabaco que me delata la radiografía  
sálvame de todo el sexo y sus agonías  
que aunque me hacen tanto mal inspiran melodías

Muchas veces escuchó decir "te amo" a Pansy Parkinson cuando la besaba.

¿Era lo que sentía por Pansy amor? No. Solo era algo de deseo, lujuria…quizás cariño. Pero no. Nadie en su vida le había hecho sentir electricidad en todo el cuerpo y una sensación de bienestar tanto como Hermione.

Ella era quien le daba calor, quien lo salvaba muchas veces de sí mismo, y la que nunca lo dejaría. Era ella quien, sin saber por qué realmente, lo reconcilió con Harry y con Ron y era ella, a la que le debía el estar en ese lugar que tanto bien le había hecho.

- ¿Draco?-preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio con las manos en la cabeza.

Saaaaaaalvame de una noche triste  
saaaaaaalvame en que no me inspires  
saaaaaaaaaaaalvame de no encontrar un día sin esa salida  
que solo entregas tú y que me hace inmortal

Draco la miró consternado. Tenía su cabello alborotado como él se lo había dejado, y se apoyaba en el marco de la muerta, preocupada por él.

Sin más que decir, se levantó, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo

- por favor Minou…prométeme… que nunca te alejes de mi… me haces inmortal-susurró Draco con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola fuertemente.

Hermione por su parte, estaba disfrutando el abrazo, y besó el pecho del muchacho, mientras acariciaba el cabello de este. Era tan sedoso que no quiso retirar su mano

- no me iré nunca de tu lado, Draco… siempre me tendrás-dijo sonriendo y mirándolo.

Draco sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. No quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca.

La atmósfera se rompió cuando se escuchó a Hugo cerrar la puerta, gritando "nos vemos en la tarde chicos"

Se separaron sonrosados, sin permitir que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

- y…. a dónde me llevarás en esta calurosa tarde, Hermione Granger?-preguntó Draco cruzado de brazos y desordenando su flequillo.

Hermione levantó su mano y ordenó el rubio cabello de Draco.

- Tengo ensayo con la banda-murmuró mientras seguía ordenando

- ¿Banda?

Draco la miró extrañado… era cierto, hacían dos años que Hermione se había hecho amiga de un chico que tenía una banda y que había escuchado a Hermione cantar mientras caminaba por la calle y le pidió que cantara con él. Ella le comentó que no podía porque estaba todo el resto del año afuera y el chico le prometió que solo sería en verano.

- Si… Hoy tocan en el bar… ¿quieres venir a la noche? No tengo ganas de devolverme sola en la noche.

- Claro… ¿cantarás?-preguntó Draco emocionado.

Hermione sonrió para afirmar. Gracias a él era que ahora tenía amigos fuera de Hogwarts.

- Perfecto… entonces… ¿a qué hora vamos?

- A las 4-dijo Hermione abrazándolo nuevamente

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Madriguera, Harry y Ron estaban preocupados. Ambos en la habitación del pelirrojo sentados cada uno en su cama. Miraban la carta que Hermione les había enviado

"_Iremos para allá el Lunes. No se preocupen, todo estará perfecto. Minou y lobo"_

- Ese maldito Lobo solo ha conseguido ponernos los nervios de punta cada vez que se acerca a Hermione-dijo Ron con las mejillas completamente rojas.

- ¿Ron?... ¿estás enamorado de Hermione, cierto?-lanzó raudo Harry con una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿de qué diablos hablas, Rayo?… no. No estoy enamorado de Hermione… solo que la quiero mucho y no quiero que cualquier imbécil se quede con ella… es todo

- Draco es nuestro amigo-expuso Harry con las cejas alzadas-él nunca le haría daño… de hecho, ha puesto muchas veces su pellejo en juego para darnos pistas que saca de Slytherin y de casa de su padre para saber qué hacer… Todos estos años, Draco ha sido quien nos ha dado las claves para vencer cada obstáculo que se nos ha presentado, y todo para salvarnos.

- Querrás decir, salvar a su "Minou"-dijo Ron notoriamente molesto.

Harry se levantó y se sentó al lado de Ron. Puso se zurda en el hombro del muchacho reconfortándolo.

- Ella quiere… de eso no hay duda… solo que tiene ese estúpido concepto de "mi familia sangre pura odiará a cualquier que no tenga su mismo tipo de sangre y le harán la vida imposible" por eso tiene nuestra amistad en el más absoluto anonimato y solo lo sabe tu familia y la familia de Hermione… a demás… se le nota en la cara y en esos ojos de color extraño que tiene que cada vez que nos mira, su alma se ilumina. Siento que es feliz a nuestro lado

- ¿Ahora tu eres el que está enamorado de Lobo?-preguntó ron burlón

- Comadreja, no te pongas celoso... yo s lote amo a ti-dijo sonriendo juguetón

- ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito pervertido!-dijo Ron levantándose, haciendo que Harry callera a la cama riéndose con ganas.

- por cierto-dijo Harry secando sus lágrimas-¿Ginny sigue con Thomas? –preguntó serio

- … no… creo que terminaron-dijo Ron presintiendo lo que se venía-¿te gusta mi hermana?-preguntó tranquilo… Él sabía que nada que pudiese sentir por nadie, tenía que salir de su boca. Así que solo lo miró de medio lado y sonrió

- No aceptaré nada… pero... ¿te molestaría?-preguntó el muchacho

- No… ahora que lo dices, me agradaría que estuvieses con ella. La cuidarías y sé que eres responsable… -Harry quedó mudo y mirándolo-pero también se, que eres igual de estúpido que Lobo y no le dirás lo que sientes hasta que, ya sabes quién, esté retorciéndose en algún lugar lejos de este mundo.

Harry sonrió. Después de todo, Lobo y él no eran distintos del todo.

- Deberías decirle… lo mismo le diré a Lobo. No quiero que ustedes, par de animales, pierdan a las mejores mujeres que han cruzado por sus vidas… una es mi hermana y la otra es mi mejor amiga. Así que más te vale que aproveches las oportunidades que la vida te da-dijo caminando hasta la puerta-y mi hermana está ahora en el patio de atrás-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Harry miró la puerta. Parpadeó un par de veces y caminó raudo a la puerta. Su amigo tenía razón; tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que le daba la vida en este momento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! se que les es extraño que Hermione esté tan sociable, pero nuevamente les recuerdo, que es un mundo en donde Draco ha influenciado positivamente a Hermione y viceversa.

Ahora, Agradecimientos por leer.

**Estefanía V.: **Muchas gracias por leer!

.Granger: que bueno que te haya gustado el asunto de los apodos, tenía miedo de esto pero me encantaba el hecho de poner un apodo cariñoso a cada uno y poner un contexto al apodo "comadreja" de Ron ejjeje

Duhkha: Gracias por las recomendaciones! y si, lo editaré (cuando aprenda a hacerlo jejeje) y ya exliqué el asunto de Gringer XD

PatriciaDaLuz: muchisimas gracias. si.. es raro, pero espero que les guste con lo que acaban de leer

MUCHAS GRACIAS! y espero este próximo Viernes seguiré con el tercer capítulo. ^^


	3. Chapter 3: atados

Hola a todos!

Como les dije, actualizaría los viernes y aquí estoy!. Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews! son mi alimento así que escríbanme para saber que les gusta 3

**IMPORTANTE!**

**la historia está lenta!** si. Ahí arribita dice que es Romance y Drama y hasta ahora no hemos visto mucho drama. Esto es porque está recién comenzando y quiero darles todas las armas para que después lloren! muajajajja ...ejem... el punto aquí es que vean cómo es la relación de estos dos para que después se hagan una idea de lo que sienten... ya se va a acabar la intro porque en el capítulo 5 más o menos, verán cosas un poquito más dramáticas.

**Canciones:** de verdad chicas, cuando lean la parte de la canción, traten de escucharla, para que entiendan un poquito el contexto.

**Declaración: TODOS los personajes de esta historia son de autoria de JK ROWLING... SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY CONTANDO ES MÍA, ASÍ QUE DI NO AL PLAGIO.. ¬¬...**

A leer! se ha dicho... espero que les guste :3

* * *

Capítulo 3: Atados

La tarde siguió tranquila. Draco y Hermione se habían olvidado del incidente de la cocina y se concentraban en ayudar a la señora Granger en el almuerzo. Luego de almorzar, Hermione y Draco salieron. Debían estar a las 4 en el bar y eran las 3:30

- Te dije que nos apuráramos, Lobo… siempre te demoras en el baño

- Me debo mi público, Minou…a demás… sin mi hermosura, no podrías sentirte la envidia del mundo-dijo acomodándose el jockey que Hermione le había entregado el día anterior- no por algo soy el hombre mas codiciado de mundo mágico… no podrías estar tranquila sin mi hermosura.

- Yo puedo estar tranquila sin tu hermosura… eres tú el que no puede-dijo caminando lo más rápido que podía

- Eso quiere decir, que aceptas que soy hermoso-dijo sonriendo y caminando más rápido que Hermione

- … nadie ha dicho lo contrario-comunicó Hermione sonrosada.

Draco sonrió. Iban caminando rápido con las manos balanceándose al ritmo de sus pasos, pero el rubio quiso saciar sus ganas y se dijo ¿Por qué no? Se acercó un poco más a Hermione y le tomó la mano. ¡Se sentía tan bien la delicada mano de Hermione dentro de su gran mano! La apretó de manera delicada pero fuerte y siguieron caminando. Hermione le guiaba en el camino. Al parecer, la muchacha no se molestaba en tener enlazada la mano del rubio.

Hermione solo sonreía para sus adentros mientras guiaba a Draco. Ese Lobo le había robado el corazón en cuarto año, cuando de la nada, apareció en el baile mientras Viktor Krum se distraía.

[Flashback]

La noche era hermosa y Hermione estaba enojada con Ron por no haberla invitado al baile. Se sentía tan enojada que cuando Viktor Krum, el Búlgaro del instituto Durmstrangc que había llegado por el torneo de los tres magos (4 todo por culpa de Harry) que no dudó en decirle que si a la invitación del baile de navidad.

Trataba de estar tranquila, pero al escuchar a sus compañeras de cuarto salir por el retrato de la señora gorda, no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa. Nadie sabía que iría, así que trató de arreglarse lo más que pudo.

Cuando ya estaba lista, con su vestido rosa pálido, largo con drapeado desde la cintura hasta abajo, se miró nuevamente al espejo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, fue al salón donde se encontraría con Viktor.

Respiró hondo y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Se asomó por uno de los pilares y los vio. Un recibidor hermoso. Ahí la esperaba el búlgaro, con su traje rojo elegante. Le sonrió de manera cordial y le extendió la mano. Hermione aceptó el gesto y le sonrió.

- Te ves hermosa "Gerrrmione"-dijo con su acento bien marcado.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy apuesto-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Para sus adentros, estaba riendo a carcajadas por la forma de hablar del búlgaro. Todas las personas del lugar tenían las miradas puestas en ellos. ¿En ellos? No. Ella estaba segura que las miradas estaban en ella. Sabía que se veía guapa y sonrió al caminar del brazo con Viktor.

[Sigues siendo tu-Andrés de León]

[Introducción]

Caminó junto al búlgaro. Una mirada color mercurio la miraba atónito desde el otro extremo. Creyó que la mirada azul de Ron era la que la congelaría… pero era la de Lobo la que la paralizó. Sentía cómo la miraba mientras pasaba, se preguntó ¿la encontraría linda?

_Sigues siendo tú  
la única en mi vida  
Mi refugio mi salida  
La que cura mis heridas_

¿Pero qué le importaba a ella? Ella quería a Ron… ¿pero Draco?... quizás… no. Él era su mejor… amigo nada más.

_Sigues siendo tú  
Mi eterna compañía  
La fuerza que me guía  
Cuando no hay un buen día._

Bailaron con Viktor y los otros tres competidores de aquella noche, de manera ágil y hermosa. Veía mientras bailaba cómo sus amigos la miraban. Ron la miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de medio lado mostrando ternura.

_Sigues siendo tú, solo tú_

Luego miró a Harry quien la miraba contento. La encontraba linda, pero siempre como su mejor amiga.

_Aun sigues siendo tú  
La que me enseño amar  
Aun sigues siendo tú  
Con quien quiero despertar hasta el final  
Aun sigues siendo tu  
Todo lo que yo soñé  
Y que nunca imagine amar así  
Ante dios te juro, sigues siendo tu_

Luego, dedicó su mirada a Lobo, justo antes de terminar de bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en ella. Su lengua mojaba sus labios cada cierto tiempo y tragaba dificultosamente. Aquello hizo que se ruborizara y tuvo que correr la cara para mirar a Viktor.

- Gerrrmione… debo ausentarme un momento-dijo Viktor besando la mano de la muchacha, haciendo que esta asintiera para que el búlgaro se retirara.

Hermione caminó hacia unas cortinas cercanas del lugar. Una mano la introdujo en el cortinaje

- Shh…. El búlgaro te matará si te ve con alguien más-dijo Draco con el dedo índice en los labios mirándola apremiante Hermione no sabía que decir, solo sonrió al verlo con el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¿Bailas conmigo?-pidió Draco tomando sus manos. Hermione lo miró

- ¿…por qué no me invitaste…?-pero se retractó. Ella sabía el por qué

_Sigues siendo tu  
Mi amante fiel, mi amiga  
A quien le entregaría  
Sin pensar toda mi vida  
Sigues siendo tu  
Perfecta sin medida  
Mi luz mi ser mi vida  
A quien siempre amaría  
Sigues siendo tu solo tu  
_

- Sabes bien que tú eras mi primera y única opción. No quería venir con nadie más Minou…pero ya sabes que nuestra amistad está vetada…-llevó las manos de la chica hasta sus labios-te ves hermosa… eres la más bella de todo este lugar… y Ron es un idiota hijo de la gran verga por no invitarte-dijo enojado-… si yo pudiera… -y diciendo esto, tomó de la cintura a Hermione y la atraje delicadamente hacia él-te llevaría de la mano por todo Hogwarts presumiéndote como mi mejor amiga… y compañera de siempre… siempre tu.

_Aun sigues siendo tú  
La que me enseño amar  
Aun sigues siendo tú  
Con quien quiero despertar hasta el final  
Aun sigues siendo tu  
Todo lo que yo soñé  
Y que nunca imagine amar así  
Ante dios te juro, sigues siendo tú _

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Hermione miraba los ojos mercurio de Draco y este le sonreía, con su cara de niño y una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione se colocó de puntillas y besó su mejilla, dejándolo sin aire un segundo, para luego sonreír, luego puso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Podía sentir cómo Lobo acariciaba sus cabellos, rozando parte del cuello desnudo de la muchacha, haciéndola sentir placenteros escalofríos.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Hermione podía sentir el corazón de Draco latir muy rápido, casi al compás del de ella. No podía creer que su corazón podría latir tan rápido por otra persona que no fuera Ron… ¿estaba acaso, queriendo a Lobo de otra manera?

_Aun sigues siendo tu cada nuevo amanecer  
Aun sigues siendo cada parte de mi ser  
Sigues siendo tu a quien amare  
Una y mil veces, volvería a apostar por ti  
Sin ti no habría nada no sabría vivir  
Siempre has sido tú._

- Siempre has sido tú, Hermione… tú eres la más bella, la mejor, la más estudiosa, tú, la mejor mujer que puede existir… y créeme…-y diciendo esto, la separó de si para mirarla-nadie puede decirte lo contrario.

Y fue así cuando Draco le besó la mejilla poniendo el mismo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, abrazándola muy fuerte. Sentía como Draco aspiraba el perfume de la muchacha. Esta sol oacarició esos platinos cabellos que tanto había comenzado a amar.

_Sigues siendo tú_

_La que me enseñó a amar_

_Aun sigues siendo tú_

_Con quien quiero despertar hasta el final_

_Aun sigues siendo tú_

_Todo lo que yo soñé_

_Y que nunca imaginé amar así_

_Ante Dios te juro_

_Ante Dios te juro_

_Ante Dios te juro_

_Sigues siendo tú._

- te quiero-le dijo Draco, haciendo que la muchacha soltara una lágrima, sintiendo como el muchacho la aferraba a su cuerpo, sintiendo el aroma que despedía el muchacho- y ahora-comentó sonriendo antes de que la música acabase- debes volver con ese búlgaro… más le vale que te trate bien-dijo acariciando su cabello y tocando algo en el cuello de la muchacha. Un collar de pequeños rubíes en forma de gotas-feliz navidad, Minou.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo, y enlazó más la mano de Draco, pasando sus dedos entre los dedos de él. Draco se sobresaltó, pero sonrió abiertamente, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, para comprobar su reacción. Ella solo sonreía caminando rápido… "sigues siendo tú… Lobo" pensó mientras apretaba su mano.

"_Se ve tan linda"_. Draco trató de mover su cabeza para olvidar el sentimiento y se centró en caminar, ahora de la mano de la chica, porque, a pesar de querer sacar su sentimiento y guardarlo en una caja, no podía permitirse soltar el agarre de Hermione.

Llegaron a un local. Eran las 4:20 de la tarde. A Draco le reventaba el hígado llegar tarde. Un muchacho rubio esperaba en la puerta. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas de caña alta muy parecidas a las de Hermione. Llevaba una playera bastante ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver sus pectorales casi perfectos. Era más alto que Draco. Podría recordar el porte de Viktor Krum y aun así podría decir que el muchacho que tenía en frente era más alto que el búlgaro, con la diferencia que este rubio era delgado. Draco vio como aspiraba un palillo color blanco y sacaba humo por la boca… le pareció un objeto interesante.

- ¡Jack!-llamó Hermione saludándolo con su diestra mientras aún tenía firmemente agarrada la mano de Draco con su zurda.

- ¡Hermione!-dijo el muchacho con voz varonil. Draco pudo percibir en su hablar y en su forma física que era mucho mayor que ellos… pero no más de 19 años.- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?-dijo a tiempo que Hermione soltaba la mano de Draco para abrazarlo cariñosamente. Jack la atrajo hasta si y la elevó a su altura, para luego besar la mejilla de Hermione. Eso le hirvió la sangre a Draco.

_"¿Preciosa?... ¡¿Preciosa?! ¡¿Qué se cree este imbécil de decirle Preciosa a MI PRECIOSA?!"_ pensó Draco notoriamente molesto. Jack, sin soltar a Hermione miró al muchacho

- ¿y este albino?-preguntó burlón

Draco lo miró con desdén. Hermione pudo ver como deslizaba su mano hacia donde tenía su varita y se apresuró en bajarse del agarre del rubio mayor

- no es albino... los presento, se llama…

- Lobo… Lobo Black…un gusto-dijo Draco extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho-el novio de Hermione-dijo sonriendo

- ¡un gusto! Jack Hank… Guitarrista y líder de la banda Hook, a la cual, como sabrás, tu novia pertenece

- si, lo tengo claro-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione estaba atónita. No sabía si desmentir a Draco frente a Jack, llorar o reír. Sabía que el pomposo de su amigo mayor era un tipo muy sinvergüenza y ya había varias veces que intentaba besarla en plenas presentaciones, así que dejó a Draco actuar. Es más… le ayudó un poco.

- Amor, él es de quien te hablé el otro día, ¿te acuerdas?-dijo tomando la mano de Draco y apoyando cariñosamente su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho-el qué intentó besarme en el escenario-dijo mirando a Jack

- si…lo recuerdo-dijo frio, sin expresión.

Se sentía enojado por la nueva información, pero tenía la palabra "amor" que le había dicho Hermione en la cabeza y simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que en abrazarla.

- Fue parte de un "Fan service" Hermione-dijo Jack mirando al albino con jockey que tenía en frente-pero pasen… yo estaba terminándome el cigarro y entro.

Draco y Hermione caminaron al antro. Era un pub bastante grande. En medio había un escenario. Ahí un muchacho gordo guardaba u ordenaba unas cosas que parecían para Draco, tambores.

- Él es Dalto… el baterista

- que nombre más raro-dijo Draco por lo bajo

- ¿lo dice algo que se llama "Lobo Black"?-preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja-oh, mejor… Draco… nombre más raro que ese no existe

- ¿y qué tal Hermione? Ese sí que es raro… a demás…me queda bien, ¿no?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Tomó la mano de Draco y caminó hacia Dalto. Era un tipo gordo y con una camiseta negra. La verdad es que andaba de negro por completo, pensando, quizás, que con esa ropa se vería más delgado. Su cabello negro le cubría parcialmente la cara, aun así, Hermione pudo ver la cara de frustración

- Hola Dalto-saludó Hermione sonriendo contrariada pero acercándose -¿cómo estás?

- mal…-dijo con voz grave-nos cancelaron-dijo mientras guardaba las baquetas en la parte trasera de su pantalón mirando a la pareja. El ojiverde los quedó mirando extrañado.

- ¿él es tu novio o algo así?-dijo arqueando la ceja

- Lobo Black, un gusto-dijo Draco estirando la mano libre a lo que Dalto respondió el gesto

- Dalto-dijo sin más-un gusto Lobo, esta muchacha es muy valiosa… una sola lágrima y te meteré las baquetas por el culo-dijo sonriendo de medio lado a lo que Draco contestó de la misma forma. Tomó la mano que tenía unida con Hermione y se la besó

- no te preocupes… está a salvo conmigo

Hermione estaba algo extrañada. La situación se estaba saliendo de control.

- ¿y por qué nos cancelaron?-preguntó Hermione luego de la presentación de los hombres tratando de desviar la atención.

- porque hay una despedida de solteros… el martes tocamos, así que prepárate

- pero… yo el lunes me voy-murmuró Hermione

- pero… ¿Cuándo entras a clases? ¿No que entrabas el 1 de septiembre?

- si…pero yo me voy a escocia con Lobo el lunes…

Lobo la miró complicado. Quiso rascar su cabeza un momento, pero recordó el sombrero que traía… pensó que no era malo si se lo sacaba, así que al sacarse el jockey, su platino cabello se despeinó dejando casi cegado a Dalto por el brillo del ojigris mientras este se peinaba y rascaba a la vez, algo incómodo.

- ¡¿Eres Albino?!-preguntó Dalto algo emocionado

- …no… mi cabello es rubio platino, nada más

- ahh…te lo tiñes-dijo Dalto comprendiendo (o creyendo comprender)-yo tengo el pelo rubio y me lo pinto negro…vez-dijo levantando un poco su cabello dejando ver unas raíces de color parecido al oro-me veo más ñoño de lo que soy cuando ando rubio-dijo con una sonora carcajada

- ¿ñoño?-murmuró Draco rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Hermione le volvió a colocar el jockey

- entonces nosotros nos vamos…

- pero Minou… si quieres nos quedamos hasta…

- no…. Está bien. Tenemos que hacer ese trámite en escocia, Lobo-dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en la palabra trámite- Nos vemos Dalto, hasta navidad-dijo corriendo con Draco hasta la salida…-espera-dijo la muchacha deteniéndose.

- ¿qué pasa?... ¿cambiaste de opinión?

- no… es que…debo ir al baño-dijo sonriendo avergonzada y corriendo hacia otro extremo.

- esta niña cada día está más enérgica…-Draco subió los hombros y salió, ordenando bien su cabello dentro del jockey... miró a Jack el cual tenía nada del cigarro.

- ¿tan rápido se van?-preguntó Jack

- Si… debemos marchar ahora-dijo Draco frio.

- una pena… ¿quieres?-dijo estirándole la cajetilla con un cigarro hacia afuera.

Draco pesó que este artefacto era algo novedoso y sacó uno. Luego se lo puso en la boca, imitando a Jack. Cuando este lo prendió, hizo lo mismo que el muchacho… con la diferencia que Draco se atragantó con el humo, comenzando a toser

- Valla hombre, si no sabías fumar, no debiste aceptar-dijo mientras Draco tenía el cigarro entre sus dedos y tosía. Jack se reía y golpeaba despacio la espalda del menor.

- me has pillado… enséñame-pidió Draco no muy contento. El aroma que tenía aquel palito blanco era muy agradable y quiso aprender, aunque tuviese que pedirle ayuda al imbécil que llamaba preciosa a SU preciosa

- claro…mira.

Hermione estaba afuera del baño, se sentí muchísimo mejor. Miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las 16:30… pensó en ir al parque con Draco…quizás ahí podrían conversar más amenamente…

Le había gustado tanto cuando el rubio dijo que era su novia, que se sentía en las nubes

"¡_Compórtate Hermione Granger!... ¡él es tu mejor amigo y no es tu novio, no es tu novio… recuérdalo!"_

La castaña suspiró y salió del local. Ahí encontró la visión más excitante que en su corta vida pudo tener. En frente estaba Draco con el cabello despeinado, fumando un cigarrillo al lado de Jack, como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo y el no tuviera siquiera la edad legal para fumar.

- ¿qué haces?-preguntó al ver al joven y sexy muchacho botar el humo en una hilera desde su boca

- …fumo-dijo dubitativo… _"así se llamaba ¿cierto?... si…la conjugación verbal debía ser la correcta…"_

- fumas… ok… ¿y desde cuándo mierda lo haces?-preguntó notoriamente irritada

- desde hoy-dijo Draco decidido. Le gustaba el sabor de esa cosa

- ¡¿pero no sabes que le tabaco te hace mal?!-chilló Hermione con un tono histérico

- ¿por qué me retas a mí, y a Jack no le dices nada?-dijo Draco mientras terminaba el cigarrillo y lo botaba, aplastándolo con el zapato

- porque Jack no es mi novio y si se muere solo le llevaré a la tumba un "te lo dije"…

- pues, como tu novio, deberías llevarme flores-dijo Draco botando el último poco de humo que le quedaba en la garganta

Hermione bufó muy molesta y caminó en dirección a su casa, sin antes gritar:

- ¡GRACIAS JACK POR HACER QUE ROMPA CON MI NOVIO!-y caminó con la mirada erguida.

Jack y Draco se miraron contrariados. Luego de meditar unos segundos lo sucedido

- …mierda…. MINOU!-gritó Draco corriendo donde estaba la chica.

_"una salida al parque, decía… sería divertido, decía… ahora es un fumador… y cada vez que conozco a alguien que fuma, este se transforma en un patán… te odio Malfoy por hacerme eso"_ meditaba Hermione mientras caminaba muy enojada y de manera exagerada. Una mano la sacó de su letargo, haciendo que se volteara delicadamente y encontró su cara pegada al pecho de un muchacho… con aroma a tabaco y manzana. Unas manos grandes rodeaban su cintura.

- perdón… no pensé que te molestara tanto. Solo que este artefacto muggle me llamó la atención y la verdad es que sabe muy bien.

Hermione lo miró. El jockey había volado una cuadra atrás y solo tenía para cubrirse el sol en sus cabezas. Se veía hermoso con su mirada preocupada y sus ojos grises encima de ella.

- los cigarrillos de Jack, no son de fábrica… o sea, si… pero según él, la marca no es tan dañina. Los cigarros están compuestos por una planta llamada tabaco…-dijo meditando. _"es adulto, por dios Hermione, no te pongas tan histérica por esa….estupidez..."_

- ¿como el que se absorbe en las pipas?-preguntó Draco aún con las manos en la cintura con las cejas alzadas mostrando interés.

- si… como el que se "Fuma" en las pipas-dijo Hermione sonriendo-el tabaco muggle tiene un componente que los hace adictivos.

- pero si consumo poquito, ¿me haré adicto?

Hermione sonreía…parecía niño pequeño pidiéndole un dulce

- eres adulto Draco… tu puedes fumar lo que quieras… solo… no lo hagas en mi presencia con mucha frecuencia ¿Está bien? Me molesta un poco el humo.-dijo Hermione recordando lo que le había costado dejar de fumar cuando tenía 16. Por su puesto, a Draco no le iba a contar esa infidencia.

- si señor-dijo soltando una mano de la delicada cintura de Hermione y llevándola a la cien como orden militar

- y quién te enseño eso-dijo Hermione abrazándolo

- Theodore Nott siempre me dice eso cuando le pido algo.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Caminaron un poco más. Ya sueltos del todo. Draco por un lado no quería seguir insistiendo en tomarle la mano. Sabía que era suicidio sentimental. Por otro lado, Hermione quería matarlo por haber dejado de tomar su mano.

Llegaron a una plaza, cercana a la casa de Hermione.

- una feria-murmuró Hermione.

Draco la quedó mirando extrañado.

- espérame un momento… iré a comprar algo y vuelvo

- ¿estás loca? Yo voy contigo… ¿qué quieres comprar?

- "cueritos"-dijo tomando el brazo de Draco jalándolo para ir al interior de la feria

- cueritos-dijo mientras caminaba extrañado-¿y qué jodidos es eso y para qué los quieres?

- he estudiado un hechizo de unión… solo se necesita una amarra para estar unido a otra persona…

Draco sonrió como idiota… ¿quería que se unieran?

- si es por eso, Hermione, podemos casarnos cuando cumpla 17…

- no digas estupideces, Lobo-dijo Hermione jalándolo aún con la cara roja-es para Harry, Ron, tú y yo.

- oh… ¿así que eres androgámica? Lo siento, no comparte lo mío-dijo sonriendo, lo que provocó un golpe seco en el pecho del muchacho-auuu, ¡me dolió Minou!-alegó Draco

Llegaron a un local, en donde estaban colgadas tiritas de cuero redondeado

- hola… ¿cuánto cuestan?-preguntó Hermione al hombre de cabello crespo y negro apuntando los cueritos

- una libra…cada una-dijo el hombre sin escrúpulos.

- ¿una libra?-preguntó estremecida

- ¿cuántos quieres?-preguntó Draco a la muchacha

- …no… no compraré-dijo decidida

- pues… yo las compraré… quiero… ¿Cuántas?

- no Draco…

- ah, cállate… cuantas-dijo con el ceño fruncido

- 12- dijo Hermione molesta con aquel hombre carero-necesito 12

Draco sacó de una bolsita de piel, 12 libras y se las pasó al hombre

- elijan el color-dijo el hombre sonriendo

- ….12 libras… con surte son 20 peniques… ahh….-bufó frustrada

- elije el color, Granger-dijo Draco molesto

- no empieces, Malfoy…Mmm…-Hermione pensó. Miró los ojos de Draco… grises-3 grises…-Draco sacó las tres grises-3 verdes oscuros-pensando en los ojos de Harry-3 azules oscuros-dijo mirando al pelirrojo en su cabeza…. –y para mi… ¿qué color me representa, Draco?

- Rojo… eres una Gryffindor…-dijo sin pensarlo. No había café ni color miel entre el montón de cueritos.

- entonces 3 rojos. Gracias-dijo Hermione molesta.

Draco aún con los cueritos en la mano la abrazó y besó su cabeza

- no te frustres

- en otros lugares, estos cueritos cuestan 20 peniques… en la playa cuestan 30 peniques…. ¡Peniques Draco, peniques!, no hubieses gastado 12 libras… te las pagaré-Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza-todo para probar mi teoría... haré el conjuro según lo dicta el libro… ¿traje ese libro?...

- eres una empollona, sabelotodo…pero muy linda-dijo besando la mejilla de Hermione sonriendo

- déjame lobo…-dijo Hermione frustrada.-no soy ninguna empollona

- ok…solo eres Hermione-sabelotodo-ratón de biblioteca- perfecta Granger…-dijo mientras Hermione le golpeaba el hombro- Minou deja de golpearme… pareces mi esposa-murmuró

- ya quisieras-dijo Hermione caminando hasta casa

"_si…la verdad es que si"_ pensó Draco sonriendo.

La tarde pasó rápida. Los padres de Hermione llegarían a la hora de la cena, por lo que Hermione tendría que cocinar

- Si quieres llamo a Mirack para que…-Draco se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminadora de parte de Hermione

- yo puedo cocinar, y más te vale que te guste, porque o si no...-amenazó Hermione notoriamente molesta

- está bien, está bien… que carácter-dijo Draco jalando una silla del comedor de diario para mirar a Hermione cocinar.

La castaña se amarró el pelo y colocó la radio. Una canción pegajosa comenzó a sonar.

Hermione iba bailando mientras cortaba vegetales y saltaba de a poquito.

Sus caderas bailaban al son de la canción, siguiendo el ritmo. Con una mano en la carne, la otra con el cuchillo utilizándolo como micrófono.

- _Puerororo… mi guitarra vibrando al viento, como la tierra es libre, los mares el aire, también los cuerpos son… puerororo…-_ Y Draco reía cada vez que la muchacha bailaba.

No pudo aguantar más. Sus pies se movían solos y Draco no pudo más que acercarse y tomar la cintura por la espalda y bailar junto con ella, cosa que hizo tensar a la muchacha.

- Ya tienes esa olla al fuego… baila conmigo-dijo galante mientras le tomaba las manos.

Hermione. Le sonrió.

Tomó las manos de Draco, dejando el cuchillo al lado. Comenzó a mover las caderas y las piernas como ameritaba la movida canción. Luego colocó sus manos en las fuertes y grandes caderas de Draco, y comenzó a moverlas de un lado a otro, al igual que ella.

Al cabo de un rato de excitantes movimientos, comenzaron a mover, mientras Hermione ponía el reloj del horno para que la carne al jugo no se quemara en este.

La cocina se convirtió en una pista de baile. Draco se mordía el labio inferior excitado, intentando de todas las formas posibles que Hermione no lo notara, pero era tarde. Hermione había leído mucho y sabía que las pupilas no podían dilatarse de la nada.

Se atrevió y acercó su cuerpo al de Draco, para que este la tomara de la cintura y así lo hizo. A Draco le importó un carajo su monumental erección y comenzó a bailar junto a Hermione hasta que la música terminó.

Luego se separaron algo sudados. El calor del día y del horno no los ayudó al calor que provocó el baile y, por qué no decirlo, la excitación.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. La muchacha se dio media vuelta para revisar la cocina, mientras que Draco se acercó al refrigerador para sacar jugo. Tomó dos vasos de la lacena y sirvió el líquido naranja, ofreciéndoselo a Hermione.

Ambos lo bebieron callados.

- _"Y eso fue "Tanta música" de "Juanito Ayala" en código 20-59, les habla Alice y no dejen de escuchar factor X radio. Ahora una pausa comercial pero ya volvemos"-_dijo la conductora de aquel programa de radio que tanto le gustaba a Hermione.

- eso fue… interesante-dijo Draco sonriendo, notoriamente cansado por el ejercicio

- si… muy interesante-murmuró la castaña amarrando más su cabello.

La noche llegó con rapidez… al día siguiente todo siguió tranquilamente. Hermione se despertó con el cabello revuelto. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño. Así que revisó la hora -8:45- y se levantó tranquilamente. Caminó con sus pantalones color rosa pálido con flores blancas al igual que su chaqueta, del mismo tono haciendo juego. Caminó hasta el baño llevando unas bragas limpias en la mano y entrando a la ducha, se duchó tranquilamente.

Comenzó a recordar lo pasado en el día anterior

_- "Lobo… Lobo Black, un gusto… el novio de Hermione"_

Sonrió al recordarlo. Pero de inmediato se colocó seria. Sabía que eso no era cierto y por más que ella lo quisiera, no lo podía verbalizar; el hecho de que una sangre sucia y un hijo de mortífago estuvieran juntos, era casi irrisorio… ¿pero no lo era ya, sabiendo que Lobo era su mejor amigo, casi hermano? ¿Que en realidad, el trio dorado no era sino que un cuarteto? ¿No lo era acaso, el hecho de que Draco, a pesar de que frente a todo el colegio molestara a "San Potter" y a la "asquerosa Comadreja" cada noche, cuando se reunían en el lago, les pedía disculpas?… disculpas por 6 años… ya estaban cansados, a tal punto que el último semestre, Draco se sentía realmente molesto cuando sus compañeros molestaban a Ron. El ejército de Dumbledore fue muchas veces resguardado por Draco, el cual era el "jefe" de la comunidad inquisidora que la vieja loca quiso instaurar.

**[Flashback]**

Draco había ido a algunas de las reuniones. Todos los del ejército (que era casi todos los Gryffindor) sabían la realidad del cuarteto de amigos que debían ocultarse. Tenían mucha consideración con Draco, pero no hablaban mucho con él por razones obvias.

La última sesión a la que Draco había ido, habían hablado del patronus. Cuando la pudieron mostrar, lo primero que hizo Draco fue salir al frente

- _Expecto Patronum-_ dijo con su voz varonil moviendo su varita negra. Una figura blanquecina salió de esta, recorriendo a todos los presentes. Una figura parecida a un lobo se aventuraba tras de él. Un majestuoso lobo blanco que aulló al encontrarse junto a él, a lo que Draco también aulló, riendo con eso.

- eres un lobo-dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda-va bien contigo…pensé que serías una serpiente ponzoñosa.

- ¿y el tuyo?... ¿un perro? Pensé de verdad que sería una comadreja.

Ambos hombres rieron abrazados. Hermione no pudo más que mirar su _patronus_ en forma de nutria y sonreír

- yo quería un gato-murmuró mirando con cariño el patronus revolotear-pero tú eres más yo.

**[Fin del flashback]**

Luego de 20 minutos, Hermione salió de cuarto de baño solo con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo y el cabello escurriendo casi negro, pegándose a su cara y su espalda. EL baño se encontraba justo en frente la puerta de ella, así que solo caminó hacia la puerta. Lo que no pudo saber, cuando cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, era que unos ojos grises habían visto su ligero caminar desde el baño.

La mañana pasó, dejando sentir los 30 grados que había a esa hora en la ciudad. Draco se remangó el jean azul claro que traía, se sacó los zapatos y anduvo descalzo, tratando de remangarse la camisa celeste con la que andaba. Hermione hizo lo mismo y se sentaron en el patio trasero de la casa. Un alero los cubría de aquel sol infernal, cada uno con un vaso de limonada, hecha por Jane.

- que calor…-murmuró Draco mirando el patio trasero de la casa muggle. Tenía una extensión de pasto amplia, con árboles frutales al fondo, los cuales atraían con los colores naranja y amarillo de las frutas cítricas. Crookshanks corría por el jardín- que feo es tu gato

- que fea es tu herencia y yo no digo nada-dijo Hermione notoriamente ofendida. Draco sonrió

- lo siento…pero debes aceptar que no es un gato muy bonito… yo acepto lo feo de mi herencia familiar… pero gracias a eso, soy el adonis con cuerpo escultural que tienes enfrente-dijo acariciando su barbilla, la cual tenía ya barba de unos cuantos días.

- tu cuerpo es por las sesiones de Quidditch… si no lo hubieras tenido, serías igual… solo que con una pansa horrible-mintió Hermione

- Flint es horrible y juega Quidditch…-acotó Draco mirándola divertido

- …de acuerdo…eres lindo por tu herencia… pero ya sabes a qué me refiero-dijo Hermione mirando a su gato jugar con alguna pelusa invisible para ella.

Draco bajó la cabeza un segundo. Si…sabía a qué se refería… el sería mortífago gracias a que su padre lo era y aunque él no quisiera recibir la marca, era algo que no podía evitar… al menos esa parte de la historia, Hermione no la conocía y no se la diría hasta que sucediera… esperaba que nunca tuviese que decirle.

- lo siento, yo…-Hermione quiso disculparse pero solo pudo tomar la mano del platino, a lo que contestó con una sonrisa.

- chicos, malas noticias-dijo Jane saliendo al patio y colocándose frente a los muchachos. El sol resplandecía e los cabellos castaños y rizados de Jane Granger-la abuela Myriam está enferma-dijo la mujer afligida-debemos partir de inmediato

- ¿está bien? ¿Se recuperará?-preguntó Hermione angustiada por la salud de la abuela aún sosteniendo la mano de Draco.

- si… solo que quiere que nos quedemos allá unos días… pero tú te vas el lunes y… no sé qué hacer-dijo Jane sentándose entre Draco y Hermione

- si tiene miedo de dejar a Hermione sola conmigo, yo...

- ay no, Draco… confío en ti para que cuides a mi pequeña

- mamá….yo soy mayor que Draco-acotó la castaña

- solo por 9 meses, no molestes... –dijo Draco-yo puedo protegerte.

- si es así…prefiero que vayamos ahora a la madriguera… allá estaremos bien-sentenció Hermione-así ustedes sabrán que estaré a salvo de las garras del platino-dijo haciendo alusión a Draco, el cual solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

Jane los miró un momento. Se veían tan bien juntos. Luego sonrió y se levantó.

- espérenme aquí… voy por algo

Draco y Hermione se miraron contrariados. La mujer llegó en pocos minutos.

- vamos…pónganse de pie-dijo con una aparato que Draco había visto pocas veces, pero sonrió al reconocerlo… una cámara…específicamente una polaroid-si... así…juntos-dijo mientras Draco se colocaba muy junto a Hermione-ahora… Hermione, quiero que le des un beso a Draco

- ¡¿qué?!-dijo Hermione incrédula. Draco solo pudo carcajearse ante la cara de Hermione

- en la mejilla hija, solo en la mejilla

- si, Minou…en la mejilla, no voltearé la cara preciosa-dijo picaresco

Hermione sonrió y meneó la cabeza… sabía cómo eran los juego de Draco así que se empinó un poco para besar la mejilla de Draco, a lo que este solo miró contrariado hacia otro lado, pero sonriendo de igual manera feliz, con las mejillas notoriamente rojas.

Jane sacó la fotografía y al instante salió la imagen que se la entregó a ellos

- ¿no ven, par de idiotas, lo lindos que se ven juntos?-preguntó Jane mostrando la imagen. Algo oscuro del fondo, pero claro en Draco y Hermione que la miraban extrañados

- esa cara, Lobo… parece como si estuvieras arto

- ¿y tú?... mírate, es el beso más fingido que me han dado, y eso que Pansy lo hacía bastante mal

- ¡ja! Pansy Parkinson no tiene comparación conmigo, así que cállate-dijo Hermione algo molesta

Jane los miraba con cariño. Algo le decía en el interior que esos dos tenían un destino juntos, algo que los ataría de por vida, pero no quiso darle vuelta a la idea y salió al comedor, mientras sostenía la fotografía en sus manos

- La abuela Myriam se sentirá feliz de que su nieta haya encontrado el amor.

* * *

awwww... si sé que está medio romanticona, pero bue... por algo dice Romance xD

Gracias mil gracias a:

MikaHale: NOOOO yo tampoco quiero que reciba la marcaaaaaa ;_; ahí veremos que sucede =D

ErikaSchnM : Gracias ^^ me alegro que te guste

PatriciaDaLuz: aquí está el capitulo ajajjajaj

Gracias y recuerden

LOS REVIEWS SON MI MOTIVACIÓN! escribanmeee que yo respondo ;_;


	4. Chapter 4: Unidos por la sangre

**HOLA! perdón la tardanza! no pude actualizar el viernes por varios motivos... el principal fue porque me robaron el celu y me deprimí :( y no quise escribir hasta el jueves que lo recuperé! =D soy una maniática psicópata muajajajja**

**miles de gracias por los revews, me llenan de energía!**

**Declaración: los personajes de esta historia y la base de ésta en sí, pertenecen a JK Rowling, no a mi... el único que pertenece a mi es el hechizo de sangre que verán después**

**nos leemos abajo!**

**Dedicado: A la Katy nuevamente porque estamos haciendo un ensayo para mañana XD! y moriremos XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Unidos por la sangre**

Los padres de Hermione estaban en la puerta, dándole todas las recomendaciones para que cerraran bien la puerta para cuando partieran a la madriguera. Tenían el vuelo en menos de 2 horas y tenían que apresurarse para no llegar tarde.

- Cuídense mucho este año, niños-dijo Jane dándole un abrazo a cada uno, agachándose un poco con Hermione y alzando un poco los brazos para el alto Draco-y por favor… cuida a esta pequeñita-dijo mirando a Draco implorante

- no se preocupe, señora Granger… Hermione estará muy bien protegida este año

- mamá ya te dije que no soy una niña pequeña.-alegó Hermione mientras Draco sonreía de medio lado.

- como sea-dijo Jane caminando a la salida

- Draco-llamó Hugo desde la puerta, haciendo que el muchacho fijara sus grises en él-cuídala-dijo muy serio.

Draco comprendió entonces que los padres de Hermione Granger sabían o al menos intuían el peligro que ella podría correr en Hogwarts ese año. Draco confirmó con la cabeza de manera positiva, dándole tranquilidad a aquel padre preocupado. Hugo tomó su maleta y la de Jane y se subieron al taxi. Desde la ventana, ambos adultos se despidieron con la mano, temiendo por primera vez, que esa sería la última vez que podrían ver a su hija.

Hermione cerró la puerta, colocando su espalda en ella y soltando algo parecido a un suspiro. Draco por su parte, la miraba expectante. La muchacha aún llevaba los pies descalzos. La radio estaba sintonizada en la emisora mágica "Factor X" que le gustaba tanto a Hermione y la música que había era tranquila y melancólica. Una lágrima salió de los ojos cerrados de Hermione haciendo a Draco reaccionar. Caminó rápido hasta su lado y se sentó en el piso con ella. Puso su mano en el hombro y lo apretó suavemente para que la mirara.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos, ya color miel por culpa de la sal de las lágrimas y lo contempló por unos momentos. Draco sentía su corazón apretado. Los _crucios _hechos por su tía eran simples cosquillas comparado con lo que le provocaba ver llorar a Minou… dolor puro en lo más profundo de su alma.

No quiso demostrar nada y se mantuvo impoluto. Solo la miró y le sonrió de medio lado, tratando de calmarla

- Tu abuela se pondrá bien. Tranquila-dijo acariciando suavemente el hombro de la muchacha

- Lo se… estoy así por lo que vendrá este año. Tengo la sensación de que no los veré por un largo tiempo-murmuró aun sollozando

- No exageres-trató de calmar el Slytherin- los veremos en navidad… si quieres yo puedo acompañarte… las navidades en la mansión son algo frías comparadas con las que hacen aquí y en la "mansión Weasley"-dijo con sarcasmo pero sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió. Perfecto, eso quería lograr, que sus ojos dejaran de llover.

Hermione se incorporó y suspiró. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a suspirar. Se sentía tan extraña, como si todo ese año cambiaría. No podía comprobarlo, lo que le dio más pesar aún. Si no podía comprobarlo, no tenía por qué sentirse así. La mente de Hermione-lógica-Granger era totalitaria a una idea; Si se podía comprobar, existía, si no podía, simplemente era falso y debía ser descartado de inmediato. Pero algo en ella le decía que no debía descartarlo tan rápido.

Sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro y recordó que no estaba sola. Lo miró y sonrió para caminar hacia la cocina.

Draco la siguió y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa redonda que había en la cocina.

- Bien… te escucho-comenzó Draco con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra en forma de puño en su mejilla-¿qué quieres hacer?

- Pues…-Hermione dudó un momento. No sabía si quedarse ese día domingo en su casa o cerrar todo e ir a la madriguera con los Weasley. Harry también estaba allá-y lo sabía por la firma que había en la carta de Ron- así que no estaría mal pasar lo últimos 18 días en compañía de los Weasley, rayo y Lobo- ¿vamos donde los Weasley? Creo que allá estaremos más seguros. A demás… no creo que tu adorada tía piense que te encontraras en esa… ¿cómo le dices?

- …sucucho de piojosos-murmuró Draco cabizbajo y apenas audible

- ¡sucucho de piojosos! Si… eso…-dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia

- Perdón…-murmuró Draco de la misma manera

Había dicho todo eso cuando estaban en segundo para que Flint dejara de molestar a los Weasley. Fue la primera –y única- vez que Draco le dijo a Hermione "asquerosa Sangre sucia" lo cual recibió tres golpes certeros de Ron y Harry cuando aquella noche se juntaron a conversar.

**[Flashback]**

Luego de aquel suceso horrible en segundo año, Draco se sintió como una mierda humana nuevamente y al ver esa cara de dolor que Hermione hizo, solo se lo reafirmó. Aquella noche fue al lago y ahí encontró una cabellera roja y otra negra dándole frente, con las varitas en alto. Draco los miró a unos 3 metros de distancia y separó los brazos. Ron estaba muy enojado.

- te recomiendo que cambies la varita, comadreja… si no quieres que el hechizo se te devuelva otra vez…

- ¡no necesito varita Malfoy!-dijo Ron guardándola dentro de su capa y corriendo hasta donde estaba Draco, propinándole un golpe certero en la mandíbula derecha. Draco la recibió haciendo que tastabillara hacia un costado hasta que se estabilizó.

- me lo merezco-dijo cerrando los ojos por el dolor y la vergüenza-no debí decir eso de tu familia, sabiendo lo bueno que son conmigo…

- pues ese era por mi…. ¡y este es porque Hermione sigue llorando en su cuarto!-dijo mientras le propinaba otro golpe en la mandíbula izquierda, haciendo que Draco callera a piso. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre; le había roto el labio, pero no le importó

- lo merezco…

Harry se acercó y le tendió la mano. Draco la aceptó, solo para recibir el golpe en la nariz que el pelinegro le propinaba, mandándolo a tierra de nuevo

- esto es por no ir a disculparte cuando tuviste oportunidad- dijo para darle la mano de nuevo, comprobando que no se la hubiese roto- irás a disculparte de inmediato con ella, y más te vale que no le digas que te hemos metido la varita por el culo…-dijo Harry serio y sereno.

Draco se tocó la mandíbula y la movió para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, tocó su nariz para comprobar lo mismo y luego miro a Harry

- lo siento chicos… no volverá a pasar. Pero el hecho de ser del equipo de Quidditch me emocionó mucho y simplemente…

- le seguiste el juego a tus compañeros, ¿no es así?-murmuró Ron, a lo que Draco solo asintió.-espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tienes claro que puedes decirnos cosas, por ese estúpido asunto de tu padre, que si se entera te meterás en problemas y bla, bla, bla-dijo Ron moviendo los brazos y mirando el cielo

- pero tienes claro que es solo a nosotros, pedazo de mierda… no puedes meterte con ella-dijo Harry tranquilo

- lo siento-repitió nuevamente Draco mirando a Harry con los ojos grises tristes-he hecho mal… mañana mismo me disculparé con Hermione y…

- no…. Irás ahora… ahora ella está llorando, no mañana.-dijo Harry levantando la frente

Draco los miró. Luego estiró la mano izquierda hacia un lado y con la varita en la derecha

- _ Nimbus_-dijo Draco para luego sentir como su mano izquierda era llenada por la escoba nueva que su padre le había regalado.

Draco se montó en su escoba, siendo cubierto por su capa con la capucha puesta y voló hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Sabía exactamente donde quedaba y esperaba que las niñas con las que Hermione compartía habitación se mantuvieran dormidas. Llegó hasta la ventana de Hermione, golpeó un poco y esperó. La luz se encendió y dejó ver a una muchacha con los cabellos enmarañados abrir, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo y rascándose los ojos. Cuando lo vio sentado en la escoba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos fueron de sorpresa, pero luego fueron de tristeza y por ultimo de ira pura. Antes de que lo botara de su escoba, Draco decidió hablar

- Perdona Minou… no quise

- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black-dijo por lo bajo Hermione para no despertar a sus compañeras mientras apagaba la luz, siendo iluminada solo por la luna de ese momento- eres un maldito bastardo hijo de la gran verga por decirme eso-dijo muy enojada. Draco abrió muy grande sus grises… nunca había escuchado a Hermione decir tantas palabrotas juntas… probablemente había sido su influencia- el hecho de que sea una hija de muggle, no quiere decir que mi sangre esté sucia… mis padres me han criado con amor, y por su venas corre sangre honesta, pura y buena…-dijo Hermione con el ceño muy fruncido

- perdóname…-murmuró Draco-sé que no debí… fui un idiota. Eres la mejor de este colegio y todo tu ser es bueno y puro… -dijo ocultando sus ojos con la capa. Tenía el cabello engominado hacia atrás, por lo que rostro no fue cubierto por el platino de su cabello. –me comporté como una bestia…

Hermione se acercó al borde de la ventana. Draco entendió el mensaje y se aproximó el para que ella no callera. Bajó la altura para quedar frente a frente con ella… Hermione le sacó la capucha y vio su cabello engominado, así que tomó este y lo desordenó con cuidado, dejando que el flequillo le cubriera parte de la frente, luego lo amoldó para que estuviera ordenado. Draco la observó todo el proceso. Gracias a que le daba la espalda a la luna, Hermione no pudo notar las mejillas rojas ni el labio roto de Draco.

- Este es el Draco que me gusta… no ese que anda engominado y que se parece a su padre… con aquellos prejuicios de la sangre que vimos en Flourish & Blotts, además-dijo orgullosa apuntando su nariz al cielo-te ves mucho más humano con el cabello así… ese será tu castigo… andarás desordenado cuando estés con nosotros… si te veo engominado, sabré que no eres sincero cuando me dices las cosas-resolvió Hermione. Draco la miró y ordenó su cabello hacia un lado, pero volvió a su frete, cubriendo sus cejas

- está bien… me gusta… un nuevo estilo… ¿me perdonas?-preguntó nuevamente-soy un estúpido y nunca más volveré a decirte esa tontera… no quiero volver a hacerte llorar-murmuró lo último Draco ocultando su vergüenza con el flequillo

- si…-dijo Hermione aun con la nariz en las estrellas-estás perdonado… pero la próxima, te enviaré un imperdonable… he estudiado mucho Malfoy-dijo sonriendo amenazadoramente.

Draco sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla

- me gusta tu pelo-fue lo único que dijo sonriendo con sinceridad. Hermione rodó los ojos… ¿era todo lo que podía decir? Luego comprendió que era un niño de doce años y que su madurez era simplemente nula.

- … vete de una vez, que te matarán-recomendó Hermione sonriendo.

Draco sonrió y voló hacia el lago. Hermione cerró entonces la ventana satisfecha de que su amigo se haya disculpado y al fin pudo dormir.

En el lago, Potter y Weasley lo esperaban. Lo vieron llegar y bajar de la escoba sonriendo

- ¿nuevo estilo de cabello?-preguntó Ron sonriendo

- si… según Minou, me veo más humano…soy un Lobo feliz ahora. Me ha perdonado-dijo sonriendo con su nuevo

**[Fin del flashback]**

- Lobo… Lobo-llamó Hermione a ver al muchacho absorto en el mantel de la mesa de cocina, el cual era de cuadros rojos y blancos-¡Lobo!-dijo más enérgicamente tomando su mano. El contacto lo hizo saltar, y como instinto recordando, comenzó a despeinarse de manera que hizo reír a Hermione

- Lo siento de verdad… nunca más diré eso de los Weasley…-dijo con el ceño alzado y ojos suplicantes

Hermione volvió a reír… cada vez que Draco pedía algo del corazón, se despeinaba completamente, para que supiera que era Lobo el que hablaba, y no Draco –Sangre pura- Malfoy

Hermione lo miró. Luego sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina

- nos iremos a la madriguera… alista tus cosas…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

Ambos fueron al segundo piso. Ahí Draco entró a su habitación. Se colocó los zapatos, ordenó el baúl, la mochila y la maleta y la redujo hasta dejarla del porte de 3 dados. Luego, se colocó la chaqueta de cuero y salió al pasillo. Hermione estaba aún en su cuarto y decidió entrar. Un aroma a vainilla lo inundó. El aroma a Hermione era definitivamente el más exquisito que alguna vez podría haber sentido en una mujer.

Se acercó a la cama, donde Hermione veía su baúl abierta. Estaba absorta y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco. Este miró el interior del baúl; una pequeña caja de metal, con antena y botones estaba entre medio de las pertenencias de Hermione.

- ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Draco mirando el aparato.

- una radio portátil-dijo la muchacha sin inmutarse por la presencia del chico de chaqueta de cuero-mamá me la colocó aquí el día que llegaste… la nota dice que me hará compañía en momentos oscuros…

- ¿…tendremos música en Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione sonrió, cerró los ojos y acto seguido cerró la maleta. Se colocó las sandalias, se colocó al lado de Lobo y con un movimiento de varita, sus cosas quedaron reducidas al porte de un libro pequeño. Tomó una bolsa color rojizo y los colocó ahí dentro, el cual-dedujo Draco-tendría un hechizo de expansión infinita.

Miró a Draco y caminaron juntos a la salida. Hermione tomó la llave que tenía en su pequeña cartera y cerró la puerta con doble llave. Luego apagaron la llave del gas, del agua y por último, apagaron la radio.

Salieron al patio trasero y Hermione cerró la puerta tranquilamente. Luego miró a Draco.

- hay que ir a la madriguera… creo que por aquí tengo un traslador…

- es peligroso y rastreable-acotó Draco cruzándose de brazos

- como si no lo supiera…

- Mirack…-dijo Draco en voz alta. El pequeño elfo doméstico llegó a su lado-él es mil veces mejor que un traslador ilegal-dijo apuntándolo con el pulgar-

- no quiero molestar a Mirack-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido

- A Mirack le encanta servir y ayudar al amo Draco y a la ama Hermione-dijo Mirack con los ojos brillantes, ilusionados.

- ¿ves? A Mirack no le molesta-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Miró a Draco y este le sonrió demedio lado, con esa mueca sarcástica que siempre hacía. Suspiró. Cualquier cosas que evitara que usara ese translador ilegal, le era una idea mucho mejor

- de acuerdo…Mirack… llévanos.-dijo mientras tomaba a Crookshanks-

- Afírmese ama Hermione del amo Draco y Mirack los llevará.

Draco tomó de la cintura a Hermione y se carcajeó al ver la cara de la muchacha al sentirse en el pecho de él, con el gato entre sus brazos algo incómodo.

Mirack tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y la diestra de Hermione y desapareció.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en la madriguera. Harry ayudaba a la señora Weasley en la cocina. Eran las 14:35 horas y la Molly Weasley estaba a punto de perder los nervios; el almuerzo estaba retrasado.

- estos niños, nunca me ayudan-alegó la señora Weasley mientras cortaba la carne y la enviaba volando hacia la cacerola y miraba a Harry a su derecha cortando verduras al estilo muggle.

- yo te ayudo, mamá-murmuró Ginny a la izquierda de su madre

- dije niños, cariño, tu siempre me ayudas… son tus hermanos que nunca hacen nada bueno.

Harry solo sonrió. Le agradaba ese ambiente familiar que había en la madriguera, y la presencia de Ginny lo hacía más ameno. Un grito de parte de Ron lo sacó de su letargo.

- _¡Minou! ¡Lobo!-_Gritó Ron desde el pasillo de adelante.

Ginny y Harry se miraron, luego miraron a Molly Weasley y los tres salieron a la entrada.

* * *

Draco al llegar soltó con cuidado a Hermione y a Mirack y abrió los brazos para abrazar a Ron. El pelirrojo lo abrazó con ansias golpeando fuertemente la espalda. Luego se separó de él y abrazó a Hermione girándola por el aire

- ¡pensé que llegarías en 10 días Hermy!-dijo feliz haciéndola girar

- si quieres nos vamos-dijo sonriendo ya en su lugar

Draco sonrió y vio salir a Harry e hizo el mismo gesto. Abrió los brazos y abrazó a su mejor amigo

- ¡Rayo!-dijo antes de abrazarlo, golpeando la espalda de Potter.

- ¡¿Cómo estás Lobo?! ¡No pensé que vendrías!-dijo Harry sonriendo

- … tuve cambio de planes-dijo sonriendo y mirando como Harry saludaba a Hermione con el mismo ímpetu que había hecho ron

- reitero… si quieren nos vamos-dijo la muchacha

- es cierto… ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó Ron preocupado

- … ¿podríamos pasar? Allá adentro les explicaremos bien todo lo que ocurrió- pidió Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Mirack con la diestra y guiaba a su gato a seguirlo mientras el elfo le sonreía a Harry y a Ron.

Caminaron hasta la entrada seguidos de Mirack de la mano de Hermione. Ahí Ginny corrió desde la puerta hasta llegar a los brazos de Draco, el cual lo recibió gustoso

- ¡Mini Weasley!-dijo Draco girando a la muchacha-¿tu hermano te ha tratado bien?-dijo bajándola y frunciendo el seño

- no, Lobo… siempre me molesta

Draco miró con cara asesina a Ron, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo por arriba

- eso es mentira, me declaro inocente-dijo el pelirrojo alzando las manos en son de rendición

Ginny los olvidó y abrazó a Hermione, la cual soltó un momento a Mirack.

- tengo que contarte algo-murmuró Ginny al oído de Hermione

- yo también

Ambas lanzaron un gritito de nervios, logrando que los chicos las miraran contrariados.

- mujeres-murmuraron los tres.

Llegaron a la puerta y la señora Weasley los esperaba con los brazos abiertos

. Bienvenidos, Hermione, Lobo-dijo la muchacha abrazando a ambos chicos a la vez

Molly y Arthur Weasley fueron los primeros en oponerse en la amistad de Ron y Draco Malfoy… pero el argumento de Ron al parecer fue convincente. La señora Weasley recordaba como su hijo de 12 años ya con ojos llorosos le decía "_Lobo es un buen amigo, él nos quiere mucho. Tiene que ocultarse de la gente que le diría a su padre que es nuestro amigo, pero es muy bueno, muy bueno mamá… él no es como su padre…Lobo es bueno"_ cuando preguntó quién era Lobo y Ron le dijo era el apodo de Draco, la señora Weasley se quedó tranquila. No quería un Malfoy cerca de su familia… pero si a un pequeño Lobo de cabello platinado.

- hola Mirack-dijo Molly saludando de mano al elfo doméstico

- buenas tardes, señora Weasley, a Mirack le agrada mucho verla

- lo mismo digo…

- ¿no le molesta que me quede?... no tengo donde ir-interrumpió Draco con las cejas alzadas y con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer.

Ginny, Hermione y Molly lo miraron con ternura

- este Lobo siempre manipulando…-murmuró Harry mirando la cara de Draco mientras Ron se tapaba la boca para que la carcajada no saliera

- por supuesto que no, cariño. Dormirás en la habitación con Ron y Harry-dijo sonriendo. Ron y Harry solo sonrieron a Draco-y Hermione, como siempre, con Ginny

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

Los chicos subieron a dejar sus cosas. Hermione dejó sus maletas en la habitación de Ginny. Era de color verde agua, con dos camas preparadas que se encontraban, al entrar a la estancia, una al lado de la otra. Ambas con una colcha de cuadros remendados de color rojo y azul. Era pequeña, pero tenía espacio para ambas camas y una ventana que lo iluminaba todo. Draco por su parte, dejó las suyas en la cama que había en medio de la de Harry y Ron. La habitación era más grande que la de Ginny. Al entrar en ella, se encontraban de lado las tres camas mirando hacia la derecha de la habitación. En el fondo de esta se encontraba una ventana. Las dos camas en las que Harry y Draco dormirían, era donde dormían Fred y George, pero en esa época de verano, ellos dormían en la cama que eran de Billy y Charlie.

Draco dejó sus cosas y Mirack se colocó cerca de las maletas que se volvían a su tamaño, sentándose encima del baúl de Draco que repasaban las letras DMB.

- Amo Draco, recuerde que debe llamarme cualquier cosa

- quiero pedirte que te vayas donde Zabini. Él tiene que saber que estoy bien, y avisarme cualquier cosa-ordenó Draco sentándose en la cama para quedar a su altura.

- si amo. Mirack se irá con Blaise Zabini sin decirle nada donde está el amo Draco ni la ama Hermione

Hermione llegó junto con Ginny a la habitación de los muchachos

- oye Mirack… ¿porqué le dices ama a Hermione?-preguntó Ginny con una curiosidad mezclada con malicia.

- Porque ella es la mujer de mi amo-dijo el elfo sonriendo con los ojos

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Draco bajo la cabeza y comenzó a reír junto con Harry y Ron.

- no Mirack… yo no soy la mujer de Draco...

- pero si es la novia de Lobo Black-dijo el elfo sonriendo. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.-es hora de irme. Adiós amo-dijo estirando su mano, lo que Draco recibió gustoso

- adiós Mirack… debes estar atento a todo y cuando te llame, por favor.

El elfo sonrió, bajó para encontrarse con Harry

- el hermano de Mirack, Dobby, le manda saludos, Harry Potter-dijo el elfo despidiéndose. Luego se volteó hacia Hermione-hasta luego ama Hermione

- … hasta luego Mirack-dijo la castaña contraída.

El elfo tronó los dedos y desapareció

- _¡Ginny! ¡Necesito ayuda!_-gritó Molly desde la cocina

- ¡me voy!… los dejo conversar-dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación guiñando un ojo.

Ron se sentó en su cama y abrazó su almohada

- ¿cómo es eso de que Dobby es hermano de Mirack?-preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama de Ron.

- El padre de Mirack y Dobby, Dorack, fue el elfo de mi padre. Cuando murió, Dobby pasó a ser suyo, por ser el mayor y me entregó a Mirack… lo liberé este verano, pero no quiso irse-murmuró Draco con sobra en los ojos, recordando algo que los muchachos no entendían, Hermione se sentó a su lado y posó sus manos en el pecho de Draco. Este cerró un ojo con gesto de dolor

- aún te duele…-murmuró la castaña. El muchacho con los ojos cerrados asintió-¿por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiera curado. Me dijiste que ya estabas bien.

- Lobo… ¿qué paso?-preguntó Harry tomando posición de líder pidiendo explicaciones.

Draco se levantó de su cama y cerró la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta y luego abrió su camisa, dejando ver en su torso bien esculpido por el Quiddich, las heridas limpias con costras en su pecho. Eran cuatro cortes, dos en diagonal desde el pecho izquierdo hasta la costilla derecha, uno arriba del pecho y otro menos perceptible que cruzaba el pecho izquierdo.

- ¡¿quién demonios te hizo esto?!-preguntó alterado y preocupado Harry

- mi tía favorita-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado con sarcasmo

- Bellatrix-murmuró Harry enojado.

Ella había matado a su padrino Sirius Black y sentía tanto odio por ella que muchas veces las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir. Veía a Sirius siendo llevado por el velo negro y a él tratando de seguirlo, siendo impedido por Remus Lupín; la escena se repetía cada noche. Por su puesto, la participación de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era estelar. La mano de Ron en su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- ¿qué quería?-preguntó Ron

- … información de Harry, por supuesto. Le dije que no tenía idea, porque no me juntaba con ustedes y que solo me dedicaba a hacerte la estancia imposible y bla, bla, bla-dijo Draco abotonándose la camisa celeste y bajando sus mangas para sentarse con Minou.

- … ¿qué crees que quiera?-preguntó Harry pensativo

- el que ya sabes, está moviéndose-dijo Draco abriendo un poco las piernas y agachándose, juntando las manos entre las piernas, quedando con el cuerpo hacia adelante, mirando a Harry y ron-no creo que este año sea tranquilo… hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa-dijo mirando con los grises convertidos en iceberg – mi padre está en la cárcel y estoy seguro que Vol… él… quiere vengarse de Lucius… y ya me han advertido, que recibiré la marca a final de este año-murmuró esto ultimo

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los tres amigos

Draco bajó la mirada. Su cabello desordenado cayó hacia adelante. Movió su anillo un momento y se volvió a erguir.

- no la recibiré… mi lealtad está con ustedes. No quiero que piensen que los voy a traicionar. Pero deben tener muy claro, chicos… que protegeré a mi familia. Mi madre está desprotegida, pero cree ciegamente en el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… y tengo miedo que le haga daño, si yo me niego a algo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la cara roja de Ron, tomó su varita y la apuntó a la pared mas cercana.

- _Insonorus-_dijo la muchacha justo a tiempo

- ¡PERO TU NO PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO, DRACO!-gritó Ron. Draco sonrió a Hermione por lo oportuna. Harry golpeó la pierna de Ron con el puño, haciendo que este abriera la boca insonoramente con un "au" ahogado.

- Ron tiene razón. No puedes convertirte en Mortífago.

- ¿y tú crees, Rayo, que yo si lo quiero? El hecho de ser un Malfoy ya me separa de ustedes… imagínense si soy un mortífago… ya no podría verlos más… y la verdad, no quisiera besarle el culo a un tipo que ni siquiera tiene nariz-murmuró Draco sonriendo.

Los cuatro amigos miraron el piso. El periódico "el profeta" estaba en la cama de Harry. Draco lo miró y lo alcanzó con la mano, estirándose un poco. Lo miró un momento y vio su foto, con el cabello engominado al lado de su madre, tras saber que su padre había sido encerrado. Era un periódico algo antiguo, lo arrugó e hizo una bola, luego, la hizo levitar.

- _incendio-_murmuró Draco hacia el periódico haciendo que comenzara a quemarse.

- ¿qué haremos?-preguntó Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco

- ni idea… no sé cómo tomar esto-murmuró Harry mirando el fuego hipnotizado

- Hay que hacerle un imperdonable a mi tía, de eso estoy seguro-dijo Draco con la varita aún hacia la esfera de papel quemado con la ceja alzada y los ojos oscuros.

Se quedaron meditando hasta que la esfera de papel se desintegró por completo.

Draco guardó su varita y tapó su cara, respirando en sus palmas y crispándolas en tono de desesperación

- mientras tanto… Draco, ¿tienes ahí los cueritos?-preguntó Hermione

Harry y Ron la miraron contrariados. ¿Qué demonios era eso de los "cueritos" y porqué sacaba ese tema justo ahora?

- Hermione… este es un tema complicado, y tú hablas de… ¿"cueritos"?-preguntó Harry

- ¿estás loca?... Draco, ¿fuiste tú el que le contagiaste la locura cierto?-dijo Ron con cara de espanto

- creo que si-murmuró Draco poniéndose de pie y sacando de su chaqueta de cuero, los doce cueritos comprados el día anterior.

Los cuatro amigos se colocaron alrededor de estos. Hermione tomó una aguja de su bolsillo y su varita. Colocó los cueritos por color en línea y luego pronunció

- _sanguinis vinculo-_dijo Hermione apuntando a las cuerdas. Estas comenzaron a resplandecer-ahora-y pinchándose el dedo, esparció una gota de sangre en los cueritos de color rojo. Este dejó de resplandecer de inmediato. Sonriendo satisfecha, miró a los 3 chicos que la miraban interesados- ahora ustedes… Harry, tu eres verde, Ron tu eres el azul. Draco ya sabes que eres el Gris.

Los tres amigos se miraron contrariados. No entendían que demonios estaba haciendo Hermione, pero sabían que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no jugaba como niña pequeña, así que no dudaron. Luego, Harry tomó la aguja, se pinchó el dedo y colocó su sangre en los tres cueritos verdes. Lo mismo hizo Ron –con un poco de miedo-y Draco-más decidido que el pelirrojo. Los 4 cueritos estaban luego del color original.

- ¡Listo!-dijo Hermione. De un momento a otro, los tres cueritos grises comenzaron a oscurecerse levemente

- ¿qué les ocurre a los míos?-se preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño. Sus cueritos estaban como nuevos y ahora parecían gastados

- es por tus heridas, Lobo-dijo Hermione por lo bajo-Estos lazos nos mantendrán informados del estado del otro. Yo tendré uno cuerito de Rayo, Comadreja y Lobo… y ustedes… tendrán uno mío…

- ¿y para qué nos servirán?-preguntó Ron tomando uno de los cueritos de Draco para verlo más de cerca

- podremos saber el estado físico de cada uno… si uno está siendo heridos, los otros tres lo sabrán de inmediato. No solo por el desgaste de los cueritos, sino que también por la opresión del pecho… o al menos eso dice el libro-dijo Hermione mirándolos con la nariz en la estratosfera-… pero si uno de nosotros muere… El cuerito se romperá-dijo Hermione temblando.

Draco los miró tragando ruidosamente. Estaban muy preocupados. Harry y Hermione imitaron a Ron y tomaron el cuerito de Draco.

- Lobo… Debes amarrarlo tú.

Draco sonrió. Tomó el cuerito que tenía Ron y lo hizo rodear su muñeca izquierda. Las puntas de los cueritos se unieron y quedaron firmemente colocadas. Lo mismo hizo con Harry y por último Hermione

- quiero que el de Hermione, quede arriba… -dijo mientras enrollaba el cordel gris en la muñeca de Hermione.

Ron tomó el azul e hizo lo mismo con Draco, Harry y Hermione. Harry lo imitó con el verde y por último, Hermione. Tomó el rojo y lo amarró a sus amigos. Draco llevaba la cinta roja encabezando la hilera multicolor.

- esto al menos, nos mantendrá unidos por la sangre-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los tres muchachos sonrieron. Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Podría así estar seguro de qué cosas le pasaba a sus amigos y también sentir si ellos estaban en peligro.

-_ ¡A ALMORZAR!-_ gritó la señora Weasley desde el primer piso.

- … esto se quedará en secreto-dijo Harry apuntando sus nuevos accesorios en su brazo izquierdo-ni a Ginny…ni a Parkinson, Luna, Zabini o Nott… ¿está claro?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco.

- no te preocupes… las serpientes no preguntarán nada si no se los permito.

- ¡el príncipe de las serpientes ha hablado!-dijo Ron haciendo reverencia-espera-dijo acercándose a Draco y peinándolo hacia atrás-ahí sí... el príncipe de las serpientes

Los muchachos rieron sonoramente. Draco solo movió la cabeza sonriendo y Saliendo de la habitación, fueron a llenar el estómago. Los cuatro tenían un dolor extraño e él, un vacío que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre.

Se sentaron en la mesa y conversaron tranquilamente. La comida estaba deliciosa y el jugo de calabaza era el mejor que existía. Mucho mejor que el de Hogwarts.

Mientras comían, una lechuza llegó volando desde la ventana hasta llegar a la cabeza de Molly Weasley, donde soltó un paquete. La lechuza dio media vuelta y sin recibir nada, salió volando por donde entro.

Molly corrió el plato y abrió el paquete. En el habían tres cartas.

- esta es para Hermione, esta para Ron…y esta… ¿Draco?-preguntó Molly

Draco frunció el ceño. Tomó la carta temblando. Se dio cuenta que era de Hogwarts. Al abrirla se relajó. Era su confirmación de un nuevo año en Hogwarts como prefecto, junto con su compañera de casa, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla tranquilamente

- supongo que tu gente no tiene idea que estás aquí, Lobo-sentenció Molly con el ceño fruncido

- no señora… nadie sabe. Le dije a mi madre que iría con Zabini.

- si te da vergüenza decir que vienen a esta casa, te recomiendo que…

- no me da vergüenza-se apresuró a decir Draco-es un asunto de sobrevivencia-dijo el muchacho levantándose y mostrando sus heridas levantando su camisa.

Molly lo miró y tapó su boca abierta. Draco bajó su ropa y se volvió a sentar.

- no quiero que ni Ron, ni mini Weasley le pase nada. Mucho menos a esta familia, ni a la de Hermione. Estoy con ella desde el viernes en la tarde. Llegué después de que me hicieran estas heridas, y no diré nada más al respecto, señora Weasley…disculpe…es por su protección.

Molly sonrió y siguió comiendo. Le gustaba que cada año, ese Lobo platino le confirmara el cariño que tenía por sus hijos y amigos. Y como cada año, a ella la dejaba más tranquila.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el patio, junto con Harry y Ron. Hermione y Ginny se encontraban ayudando a la señora Weasley al ritmo de la radio que Jane Granger le había regalado a su hija. Draco sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros. Sacó uno, lo puso en su boca y luego lo encendió con la varita.

- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, Lobo?-preguntó Harry divertido

- … Fumo…-dijo Draco luego de expulsar el humo. Tenía un sabor parecido al chocolate.

- a ver, dame-dijo Ron arrebatándole el cigarro y aspirando, pero una vez aspirado, comenzó a toser.

- debiste esperar a que Draco te enseñara como hacerlo-dijo Harry riendo mientras Draco caía de espalda riendo con ganas-es así-dijo tomando el cigarro y fumándolo tranquilamente

- vaya Potter…no eres tan santo como pareces-dijo Draco alzando una ceja aún de espaldas en el pasto

- tuve algo de rebeldía en mi época de adolescencia -dijo devolviéndole el cigarrillo.

- ¿qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Ron-saber bien…aunque pica los ojos…

- se llama cigarrillo-dijo Harry-es tabaco muggle-dijo el muchacho inspeccionando sus cueritos-sabes que esto te matará, ¿cierto?

- lo mismo me dijo Minou… prefiero morirme con tabaco muggle, disfrutando su sabor-aspiró un poco y luego lo boto-antes de morir en manos de un desgraciado sádico y sin nariz-dijo desviando la vista hacia su mano izquierda, fijándose específicamente en la cinta roja alrededor de su muñeca, luego la verde y por último la azul.

- hay que matarlo de alguna forma-murmuró Ron apoyando sus manos tras de sí en el césped y mirando el cielo

- Dumbledore también trama algo. Estoy seguro… viene Hermione-advirtió Harry mirando a la muchacha. Draco apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y lo colocó donde no lo viera la muchacha

- … ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que estabas fumando, Lobo?-preguntó Hermione sentándose entre él y Ron

- fue Ron, yo solo le seguí la corriente-dijo Draco con la mano izquierda en el pecho haciéndose el ofendido

. Sí claro... Ron no…-la muchacha se acercó y lo olió-hueles a tabaco…

- antes que me huelas a mí también, cual gato del monte… yo también huelo-dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y empujó a Draco con un hombro

-ahora… ¿nos explicarán qué es eso de que Hermione es la "novia de Lobo Black"?-preguntó Harry sonriendo cómplice- Mirack sonaba bastante convencido

Hermione se puso roja y le hizo un desprecio a Draco

- este Lobo le dijo a un amigo que yo era su novia… pero si mal no recuerdo, terminé con Lobo Black cuando lo pillé fumando…

- ¡EL IMBECIL ESE TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO!- dijo Draco notoriamente molesto-no quería que te hiciera nada…

- eso no va al caso. Ese muggle y yo no tenemos nada-dijo la muchacha dándole la espalda

- Hermione… ¿el abrazo de reconciliación no sirvió? Se supone que un "perdón Minou" que va acompañado con un abrazo es una reconciliación… ¿dejarás de ser novia de ese muggle solo porque estaba fumando?-preguntó Draco mirándola interrogativamente

- si… además, ese "Lobo Black" no me ha pedido formalmente nada-dijo tomando por un brazo a Ron, lo que hizo que el sonrojo del muchacho se confundiera con su cabello.

- pues te lo pide… él te adora y no quiere que terminen… vamos… no termines con él…

- que me lo pida él-sentenció Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

Harry reía. Al parecer Draco estaba jugando sus cartas-al fin- con la castaña y por supuesto, el le ayudaría. Aunque lo comprendía. Draco Malfoy no podía emparejarse ni en sueños ni pesadillas con una hija de muggle… pero, un muggle como Lobo Black si podía.

- ¿y por qué Black?... quien se supone que es tu padre

- … ahora que lo pienso… podría adjudicarme a Sirius como padre…. Si… tu padrino es mi padre, "primo"-dijo Draco sonriendo burlón.

Harry bajó la vista un momento, advirtiendo a Draco

- hey hermano, disculpa-dijo Draco poniendo su izquierda en el hombro del pelinegro-no fue mi intención… recuerda que también era mi tío y aunque no lo conocí en vida, mi madre me contó muchísimo de él y llegué a tenerle cariño.

- no Draco, está bien-dijo sonriendo Harry con sinceridad-solo… no puedo evitar en pensar en que pude hacer algo…

- lo vengarás, hermano-dijo Ron tomando su hombro derecho-todo saldrá bien.

Harry sonrió. Alzó la vista y una ginebra con pantalones cortos y blusa sin mangas llegaba al pasto. Su cabellera roja resplandecía junto con su sonrisa. Harry no pudo más que ponerse rojo. Al ver esto, Draco se dio vuelta y vio el porqué de la timidez de Harry.

- mamá quiere que compremos algo en el callejón Diagón… ¿vamos?-preguntó la muchacha llegando al lugar

- ¡claro!-dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Draco se mantuvo sentado

- no creo que sea prudente… estoy de encubierto aquí.

- ay Lobo… unos toques de magia te harán bien, ven-dijo Ginny tomando la mano del muchacho y caminando hacia la casa.

Lobo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Hermione, Ron y Harry se encntrabaj frente a el, viendo como Ginny hacía toques con su varita al cabello de Draco.

De un momento a otro, el muchacho quedó con el cabello castaño oscuro, muy parecido al de Theodore Nott.

- ay… Theodore Nott ha sido mi inspiración-dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio soñadora.

- ¡pues, si te gusta, anda y dile!-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo reír a los presentes

- ¿cómo me veo?-preguntó Draco mirando su flequillo oscuro

- … muggle-acordaron los 3 amigos sonriendo.

Draco hizo una mueca. No le desagradaba, pero ese cabello castaño le quitaba toda la esencia Malfoy que tanto cuidaba. Luego lo pensó un momento y sonrió.

- Perfecto.

* * *

Los 5 amigos entraron en "sortilegios Weasley" tenían las compras hechas y los varones decidieron que deberían tener algunas cosas para ese año.

Draco se movía con cautela. Siempre al lado de Harry y Hermione, pero al entrar a esa tienda llena de bromas, se volvió prácticamente loco al entrar

- ¿qué es lo que veo?-se escuchó una voz

- ¿acaso el Lobo ha cambiado de pelaje?-preguntó otra voz similar

Arriba de la escalera se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, cuales empresarios orgullosos.

Los chicos subieron la escalera y saludaron

- ¡Bienvenidos a "sortilegios Weasley"!-dijeron al unísono-que se te ocurre Lobo?-preguntó Fred abrazando al muchacho y bajando la escalera-tal vez una trampa de gas

- o un trompo explosivo-sugirió George-o quizás…

Ambos lo llevaron a un lugar donde habían frascos rosados

- algo de _amortentía_ para conquistar a una castaña que anda por aquí-dijeron volteando la cara de Draco para ver a Hermione que veía un pequeño peluche de algo parecido a un cachorro.

- no necesito _Amrotentía_ chicos-dijo Draco soltándose

- pero para esta muchacha si… ella aun está enamorada de Krum, no es así?-preguntó fred moviendo las cejas

- no… ella ya no lo ve más…-dijo Draco notoriamente molesto-ella no está con nadie…

- nosotros solo sugeríamos

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿A cuánto tienen el "verdugo reutilizable"?-preguntó Ron

- 10 galeones

- ¿y para mí? Digo, por ser su hermano-preguntó Ron. Los gemelos miraron el techo pensativos

- 15 galeones-dieron luego sonriendo. Ron frunció el ceño

- ¿y para mí?-preguntó Harry

- 10 galeones-dijeron, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

Draco seguía mirando las bromas y los hechizos de defensa… de un momento a otro, una mujer de cabello negro, hizo que volteara violentamente. Lobo se asustó de inmediato, pero la quedó mirando inexpresivo. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Reconocía en las facciones de la mujer, algo que le era familiar.

- … ¿eres algo de los Malfoy, muchacho?-preguntó la mujer

"mierda…"

- ¿Malfoy?... no… nada-dijo el muchacho cerciorándose que su cabello seguía castaño.

- … ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó la mujer altiva… claro… ya sabía quién era… Argulia Goyle, madre de George Goyle. Sabía que era una mujer aristocrática y muy elitista… sabía que si decía su nombre falso, se haría un escándalo en la tienda…

- Lobo… Lobo Black-dijo el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado

- … ¿algo de Narcissa Black?

- … no la conozco-dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia-soy hijo de muggle.-dijo finalmente

_"veamos qué hace esta vieja loca" _ se dijo a si mismo

- ¡y qué demonios hace un asqueroso sangre sucia aquí!-gritó la mujer llamando la atención de la gente, cosa que hizo carcajear a Draco, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia sus amigos-¡Te estoy hablando basura! ¡Habla de una vez, qué haces aquí!...ahh... ya veo...ahí está la sangre sucia de Granger… entre mierda se entienden.

Draco paró su caminar y se volteó, sacó su varita y apuntó a la mujer

- nunca…le diga así a mi novia-dijo notoriamente enojado.

Ginny miraba la escena emocionada… le importaba un pepino de que Draco fuera descubierto, no…a ella le importaba el hecho romántico de que Draco defendiera a Hermione como "su novia"

- señora…me va a disculpar-dijo George acercándose-pero esta es nuestra tienda-dijo mirando a Fred el cual ya estaba abrazando a Draco, haciendo que este bajara la varita, sin dejar de ver a la señora

- y si nuestro amigo Lobo está aquí, se quedará… nadie tiene derecho a ofender a nadie…

- ¡y al que no les guste los hijos de Muggles en esta tienda, se va de ella!-gritó George recibiendo por ello una ovación del público.

La señora resopló indignada. Bufó y se dio media vuelta hacia otro extremo de la tienda.

Hermione salió al encuentro de Lobo. Ron iba a su encuentro, cuando Harry lo detuvo, como lo hizo también con Ginny, indicándoles que fueran a otro lado, dejando a ambos chicos solos, al frente de la sección de hechizos de defensa.

- ¿Quién era?-preguntó Hermione. Draco tomó su cintura

- la madre de Goyle-dijo enojado.

- ya… tranquilo… no me afecta tanto cuando un desconocido me lo dice

- pues a mí sí me molesta, preciosa… nadie te ofende y si puedo defenderte, lo haré.

Hermione lo miró con cariño. Se empinó un poco para besar la mejilla de Draco, pero este corrió la cara un poco para encontrarse con los labios de la muchacha. Para su mala suerte, Hermione tenía muy buenos reflejos, y se detuvo a centímetros de la boca de Draco. Este la observó y miró sobre la cabeza de la muchacha

- esa vieja nos está mirando-dijo volviéndola a mirar

- entonces haz como si me besaras-murmuró Hermione embelesada, olvidando por completo e donde se encontraban, y con quiénes

- ¿por qué?

- los besos incomodan a la gente-dijo. Diciendo esto, Draco posó sus labios de manera casta en los de Hermione, sintiendo su sabor por un momento. Luego, la besó con mayor apremio, respirando su aire, sin siquiera moverse. Cuando se separó de sus labios, vio que la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados-¿sigue mirando?-preguntó Hermione como adormilada. Draco miró y se dio cuenta que la mujer salía de la tienda

- si…nos mira directamente-mintió el muchacho volviéndola a besar con mayor premura, haciendo que esta solo riera y golpeara el hombro con la palma delicadamente

- mentiroso, acaba de salir-dijo riendo y mirándolo.

_"Oh mierda…"_ pensó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_"Oh… que maravilla… sabía que Minou era un sueño pero… ¡esto ha sido el paraíso!"_ pensó Draco al mirarla.

Hermione se alejó de él mirando el piso. Draco sonrió y le levantó la vista tomando su barbilla, hasta que los ojos castaños miraron los grises del muchacho

- no te preocupes… este es nuestro secreto. Y si te preguntan…o te da vergüenza decir que besaste a Draco Malfoy…di que besaste a un muggle y se acabó

- no me da vergüenza… me da miedo por ti-dijo la muchacha abrazando a Draco por la cintura, mientras este la abrazaba desde los hombros y hundía su cara en el cabello de la castaña

- no tengas miedo… yo te cuidaré-murmuró acariciando la espalda

- es nuestro secreto-dijo Hermione

- … de acuerdo-aceptó Draco, teniendo claro que no volvería a probar los labios de aquella mujer que lo había trastornado desde que la vio.

Unos ojos verdes cómplices miraban la escena y se alejaban sonriendo

* * *

**y así termina nuestro 4to capitulo... ojalá les haya gustado.**

**ESCRÍBANME QUE YO RESPONDO LOS REVEWS! de verdad, son mi alimento y el alimento de este fic.**

**no olviden que actualizo los viernes (a excepción de el que pasó por los motivos que les dije)**

**besitos y no olviden escribir!**


	5. Chapter 5: oportunidades

NUEVO CAPÍTULO! creo que empezaré a actualizar los domingos en la noche. Mil perdones! pero las escusas agravan la falta... a

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS! hermosos, hermosos...

gracias a:

**PatriciaDaLuz-Leila Abril M.G**-**ErikaSchnM**-**Lady Maring** y en especial a **SALESIA**(hazte una cuenta linda para poder hablar 3)

Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia son COMPLETAMENTE de J.K Rowling; yo sólo he jugado un poquito con los acontesimientos.

:Capítulo medio romanticón! está larga...20 paginas de word! así que ya saben, comanse algo: están advertidas

ya, no aburro más. a leer!

Dedicado: SALESIA: me diste mucho ánimo con tus revews. muchísimas gracias 3

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Oportunidades **

Caminaron tranquilamente por un páramo directo a casa de los Weasley. Hermione junto con Ginny caminaban atrás de los muchachos mientras que Harry, Draco y Ron, en ese orden, caminaban encabezando la marcha.

Harry conversaba animadamente con Ron. Los muchachos se reían y empujaban levente a Draco para que les hiciera compañía, pero éste estaba perdido en su cabeza; recordaba los labios de Hermione bajo los suyos, el aroma que expedía su respiración, tan envolvente, dulce y delicado. El aroma a vainilla que despedía la piel de la castaña, su cabello, su cuerpo entero, lo llamaba, lo invitaba a algo que él jamás podría optar a tener. Suspiró al recordar el miedo de Hermione. ¿Tenía miedo de estar con un hijo de mortífago? ¿Por él? ¿Pensaba que le haría daño? Tenía todas las razones para dudar y el hecho de que le pidiera dejarlo en secreto, se lo confirmaba; no quería estar con Draco Malfoy, EL símbolo de la sangre pura, EL hijo de un maldito mortífago que estaba pudriéndose en la cárcel. Rogó para que todo terminara, que su padre lo condenaran a 100 años y que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado al fin se vaya al infierno en busca de su maldita nariz. No quería seguir ocultando al mundo el hecho de ser amigo de Harry, Ron y Hermione, solo por ser Draco Malfoy… estaba cansado, aburrido, hastiado. Un zarandeo leve lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- ¿cierto Draco?-preguntó Ron a su derecha

- ¿he?...si… ¿qué?-preguntó Draco desorientado y achinando los ojos para comprender a Ron

- alguien anda en las nubes-dijo melódico Harry

- alguien anda en las nubes pensando en alguien…-dijo en el mismo tono Ron

- y creo que ese alguien tiene el pelo castaño...-dijo Harry socarrón. El niño que vivió abrazó al platino-ahora castaño- y sonrió- ¡amigo Ron!-llamó Harry

- ¡Dime, amigo Harry!-respondió Ron socarrón abrazando a Draco también. El muchacho quedó contrariado

- adivina que vi en la tienda de tus hermanos-dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco los miraba confundido

- no puedo imaginármelo, amigo Harry, cuéntame-dijo Ron de la misma manera

- ¡un Lobo!...

- ¿y qué estaba un lobo en la tienda de mis hermano?

- besando a un gato de pelo enmarañado-dijo Harry por debajo, cerciorándose de que las chicas no escucharan nada.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Mierda, se sentía como quinceañero… técnicamente tenía un año más que uno, pero aun así, la sensación era desagradable. Le palpitaba el corazón a mil por hora y se colocó rojo hasta las orejas. Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa.

- ¡shhhhhh pedazos de mierda, cállense!-pidió Draco frunciendo el ceño y volviendo en él-es un secreto…

- ¿por qué?-preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño-¿acaso te da vergüenza que sepan que has besado a Hermione?

- … sabes que a mí no…-murmuró Draco; los chicos tuvieron que acercarse para escucharlo- es ella la que me pidió que guardáramos el secreto… es ella la que no quiere nada conmigo-dijo Draco con rabia, bajando su mirada y sus grises se perdieron en el cabello castaño oscuro. Pasaban cerca de un bosque.

- no creo que sea tanto el problema… solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y Hermy te aceptará de inmediato… eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar-dijo Ron abrazando al muchacho golpeándolo en el pecho una vez. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y Ron sacó la mano de inmediato- lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Ron.

- no creo que el hecho de que un hijo de mortífago quiera estar con ella, la haga sentir mejor…

- ... es peligroso… hasta que no terminemos con "ya-saben-quien" no podemos exponerlas-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y Hermione quienes hablaban

- silencio…-dijo Ron colocándose un poco más adelante en medio de Draco y Harry.

* * *

En un mundo no muy lejano del que estaba Draco hacían unos momentos, se encontraba Hermione. Caminaba al lado de Ginny quien la miraba intrigante y miraba a Lobo cabizbajo, tenía la idea de que algo había ocurrido y la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro

- ¿Me contarás qué demonios pasó?-dijo al fin la menor de la familia Weasley-me tienes preocupada

Hermione no respondió. En su mente solo estaba la imagen de Draco acercándose para besarla, los labios suaves y secos del muchacho, que fueron humedecidos por los suyos. El sabor a menta de su boca y el aroma a perfume de Dragón de su cuerpo que le daba un toque de prohibido, de peligro… de deseo. Pensaba en los ojos grises que la miraban suplicantes por un poco de amor, de SU amor y, por su puesto, pensaba en todas esas sensaciones nuevas que Draco-porque quien la besó, era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy y no Lobo Black-le entregó tan solo con un beso; ternura, cariño, desenfreno… jamás pensó que el no pensar iba a ser tan placentero.

Tocó sus labios; aún sentía la presión que la boca del rubio-ahora castaño- hacía sobre ella. Era increíble la electricidad que sentía cada vez que la tocaba, o le rozaba el cabello. Estaba segura que nunca más sería lo mismo.

Ginny comprendió el gesto de las manos de Hermione sobre sus propios labios. Abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, reprimiendo una inhalación de sorpresa

- - Draco...-Hermione la miró aun con los dedos en los labios-y tu…-preguntó dubitativa la pelirroja. Hermione la miró y luego asintió, a tiempo de que sus mejillas se colocaran completamente rojas-¿y qué tal besa ese sueño de hombre?-preguntó Ginny sonriendo. Hermione la miró sorprendida

- - Ginny, ni puedes decir eso… esto está mal…-susurró

- - ¿qué tiene? El hecho que esté enamorada hasta los pies de Harry no quiere decir que no pueda mirar al resto de los mortales… más si son tan guapos

- - Me refiero al hecho de que Draco y yo…-Hermione se notaba contraída… no podía siquiera imaginar qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba. Miró hacia adelante Draco iba algo contrariado con algo que Harry le decía mientras lo abrazaba, siendo seguido por Ron.-esto está mal… muy mal-murmuró

- - A ver… ¿por qué está mal?-preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido… le molestaba las acciones puristas de su amiga- ¿porque es un Malfoy? ¿Porque es hijo de mortífago y todo Hogwarts piensa que será mortífago pronto?-dijo la pelirroja enojada- ¿Por qué no quieres estar con él? Hermione Granger, la defensora de la igualdad, ¿está discriminando socialmente? Dime…

- - ¡No es eso!...Es solo que… me da miedo que lo dañen…porque yo soy una sangre sucia y…

- - Eh!... ese término no se utiliza… no eres sangre sucia, sácatelo de la cabeza

- - Me lo han dicho demasiado en estos últimos años que ya ni me afecta-dijo Hermione encogiendo los hombros

- - De todas formas… él es bueno, y sabes bien que si fuera por él, no se ocultaría de nada ni de nadie para estar con ustedes… y mucho menos para estar contigo. Dios Hermione, ¿no te has dado cuenta lo que ese Lobo platino siente por ti?

Hermione miró hacia delante… Harry, Ron y Draco se habían detenido. Draco tenía la varita en la mano. El bosque estaba espeso al costado, pero era expedito por el camino. Ginny y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y apuraron el paso para encontrarse con los chicos. Estos al verlas, siguieron caminando, muy cerca.

- - ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny colocándose entre Harry y Draco

- - Ginny, ¿cuánto tiempo dura el color que me pusiste?-preguntó Draco sin dejar de caminar ni mirar el frente y los costados solo moviendo los ojos

- - No se… creo que en la tarde se te caerá completamente-dijo Ginny-¿pero, por qué? ¿qué ocurre?

- - Hay algo siguiéndonos-dijo Draco por lo bajo, mientras tomaba la mano, junto con su varita, de Minou quien se colocaba entre él y Ron-

Caminaron en silencio, atentos a lo que podría ocurrir. Ron dio la señal al sentir que quien los seguía, ya estaba cerca

- - ¡Corran!-gritó el pelirrojo mientras todos lo seguían.

Harry corría con Ginny de la mano mientras que Draco lo hacía con Hermione. Ron encabezaba la marcha corriendo frenéticamente. Una sombra negra apareció frente a ellos.

Era un hombre alto, corpulento y de piel morena. Tenía los ojos negros y una mirada salvaje en ellos. Una figura animal lo hacía resaltar, con su pecho descubierto, torneado y con algunas cicatrices.

- - Greyback-murmuró Ron apuntando con la varita, siendo secundado por Harry y Draco. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron atrás, pero mirando todo entre los espacios que dejaban los muchachos.

- - Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Greyback con una sonrisa de medio lado-Harry Potter en persona-dijo mirándolo. Harry colocó a Ginny tras de él-uno…dos… dos Weasley-dijo cuando vio a Ron y a Ginny tras Harry- la sangre sucia…-Draco imitó a Harry y colocó a Hermione tras de él, gruñendo cual bestia-¿y tú quién eres?-preguntó Greyback.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. El licántropo no se había dado cuenta de quién era.

- - Qué te importa… ¿qué haces aquí?-exigió saber Harry

- - Estaba cazando… pero creo que un pelirrojo me haría bien-dijo mientras salivaba.

- - ¿Y qué tal si hacemos una fogata y te metemos dentro, chucho?-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

Su madre siempre le dijo que a los licántropos les temían al fuego… era una leyenda muggle, y a pesar de que se preguntó por qué su madre se sabía una de ese tipo, le pareció que era cierta porque el hombretón comenzó a gruñir.

- - eres un Muggle… ¡asqueroso sangre sucia!-gritó Greyback amenazante. Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sin dejar de mirarlo

- - ¿lo dice un licántropo?-preguntó Draco en tono socarrón.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Draco mantenía a Hermione con su mano izquierda hacia atrás, sujetando su espalda para que se colocara muy cerca de él. Harry hacía lo mismo con Ginny. Ambas chicas estaban con sus varitas alzadas. Greyback se abalanzó frente a ellos. En un segundo, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y luego gritaron al unísono

- - _¡Desmaius!-_el licántropo cayó unos metros hacia atrás, pero se levantó y volvió atacar.

- - _¡Expeliarmus!_-gritó Harry lanzándolo hacia atrás

- - _¡Petrificus totalus!_-dijeron Ron y Draco, haciendo que el hombre-lobo cayera petrificado frente a ellos-¡corran!-dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y corriendo rápidamente.

Greyback quedó tendido en el piso, pero solo pasó un minuto cuando ya estaba libre del hechizo.

Se sentó en el piso y movió su cabeza para despejarse. Se levantó y en el impulso, lanzó a correr siendo guiado con un fuerte-y exquisito-aroma a vainilla. Pero no encontró nada, solo unas pequeñas pintas de color castaño en el suelo.

* * *

El camino era largo, y los cinco amigos corrían a toda velocidad. Sabían que en cualquier momento, Greyback podía volver en sí y romper el hechizo. Draco comenzó a temer por sus vidas cuando notó que estaba dejando un rastro castaño tras de él.

- - ¡Mirack!-llamó desesperado Draco deteniéndose. El elfo apareció al instante.-vamos, todos tomen a Mirack

El elfo comprendió la voz temerosa de su amo y elevando los brazos para que todos alcanzaran a tocarlo y desapareció.

Aparecieron en el patio de los Weasley. Todos cayeron de bruces en distintos lados, a excepción de Mirack y Draco, que ya conocía cómo "aterrizar".

Draco corrió hacia Hermione y Ginny que estaban tiradas en el suelo juntas y las levantó rápidamente, Mirack estaba ya en la puerta y la abrió para que Ron entrara atrás de Harry con Hermione y Ginny con Draco. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron estrepitosamente en el suelo, con un sonoro suspiro.

Mirack miraba a Draco apremiante. Draco entre su agitada carrera, cerró los ojos y afirmó cansado, en tono de gracias. El elfo sonrió y chasqueando los dedos desapareció justo a tiempo.

- - ¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó Molly saliendo de la cocina mirando a los chicos rojos, sudorosos y notoriamente agitados

- - Nos seguía una abeja-dijo rápidamente Ginevra-… aquí están las compras mamá-dijo mostrando una bolsa pequeña con un hechizo de expansión.

Eran las 7 de la tarde. La cena había sido amena y Arthur Weasley estaba ya en casa. Los gemelos llegaron poco después que llegaran los 5 amigos, tranquilos y riendo como siempre. Ron, Harry y Draco se encontraban en su habitación. Draco fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en su cama, Harry compartía otro con Ron sentados en la cama de aquel. El primero estaba alterado, con la pierna izquierda doblada hacia arriba y la derecha estirada. La cabeza la tenía apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. No sabía por qué Greyback estaba en aquel lugar ni a quien buscaba. El segundo estaba preocupado. Sentado de la misma forma de Draco… ¿se habría enterado el licántropo el destino de los muchachos? El tercero estaba histérico, sentado en la punta de la cama de Harry con las piernas cruzado a lo indio. Veía como Draco había dejado rastros color castaño todo el camino a casa y temía que eso haya guiado a Greyback hasta la madriguera.

Harry y Ron miraron a Draco, al cual solo le quedaban las puntas castañas. Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la estancia. Ginny se sentó en la cama vacía de Ron en silencio, adoptando la posición que tenía Draco y Harry, mientras que Hermione caminaba decidida hacia Draco y le quitaba el cigarro. Lo puso en su boca y lo aspiró presurosa, dejando consternado a Lobo y sus compañeros.

- - ¡¿De dónde salió ese imbécil?!-se preguntó mientras hablaba y botaba el humo al mismo tiempo, dejando más confundido a los muchachos por su experticia-¿qué hacía en ese bosque? ¿Cómo que estaba cazando?.. no le creo nada-dijo aspirando por última vez el cigarro y entregándoselo a Draco

- - No lo sé, Minou-dijo Ron quien recibía el cigarro de la mano de Harry-pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que estaba espiando… el aroma de los Weasley está en todo este maldito lugar-dijo mientras aspiraba y botaba el humo, devolviendo el artefacto muggle a Harry- Billy nos contó que Greyback no le afecta la magia de la misma manera que al resto de los mortales… por eso tenía tanto miedo cuando Draco se paró en seco-acotó el pelirrojo.

Draco se sentó en su cama, apagó la colilla en un cenicero que habían conseguido y comenzó a agitar el cabello, pequeñas chispas color castaño caían en la madera como si fuera escarcha.

- déjame, yo te ayudo-dijo Hermione. Se colocó tras Draco y comenzó a sacudirle el pelo enérgicamente. El muchacho solo cerró los ojos- es increíble que ese desgraciado haya dado con nosotros

- ¿de verdad piensas que nos estaba siguiendo con intención, hermano?-preguntó Ginny

- más que seguro. Estoy segurísimo que estaba buscando a Rayo-dijo el muchacho mirando a Harry quien apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero

- es un mortífago… esos desgraciados no dejarán a la gente en paz… sin ofender-dijo Harry mirando a Draco, a lo que este solo le levantó el dedo del medio, haciendo reír a Harry

- ¡James!-llamó Hermione deteniendo su labor-Draco no es ningún mortífago

- era una broma Hermione, lo decía en broma…-dijo Harry tratando de justificarse. Sabía perfectamente que cuando Hermione comenzaba a llamarlos por sus segundos nombres era porque estaba realmente enojada

- ¡pues que mala broma!-chillo la castaña volviendo con su labor

- Minou… me duele… ¡cuidado!-dijo Draco moviéndose

- No te muevas Lucius-chilló Hermione

- ¡¿y ahora qué hice, Jane?!-dijo Draco también molesto-¡no me llames Lucius! ordenó Draco tomándole las muñecas a Hermione notoriamente molesto. Lo castaño ya se había ido-gracias-le dijo con el ceño fruncido y soltándole las manos.

Hermione lo miró un momento. Luego bajó la vista y se fue a sentar junto a Ginny

Todos respiraron hondo y suspiraron. Estaban en casa y a salvo; no tenían por qué seguir alterados.

Un sonido los sacó de la tranquilidad. Mirack estaba arriba del baúl de Draco

- amo… necesitamos irnos… tiene que venir con Mirack-alegó el elfo lo más rápido que pudo

- ¿qué pasa, Mirack?-dijo Draco levantándose

- su madre… está con el señor Blaise-dijo con premura.

La cara de Draco palideció al instante. Harry se levantó, sacó a Mirack de arriba del baúl de Draco y sacó una de las capas del rubio. Hermione comenzó a peinarlo hacia atrás con apremio mientras Draco solo podía respirar entrecortado

- escúchame-dijo Hermione tomándole la cara-actúa…todo estará bien… vuelve a ser el hijo de puta de Hogwarts.

Draco la miró y arqueó una ceja. Hermione sonrió mientras éste se ponía la capa que le tendía Harry. Respiró por última vez y caminó hasta Mirack tomando su mano

- Draco…-llamó Hermione nerviosa. El muchacho posó sus grises en los castaños suplicantes-vuelve-le pidió. Draco sonrió de medio lado y apretando un poco la mano de Mirack, desapareció.

* * *

Draco apareció en un cuarto de baño. Lo primero que hizo fue correr al retrete y vomitar la cena de los Weasley. El viaje había hecho estragos en su estómago. Mirack se subió al borde de la tina y daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de Draco para reconfortarlo

- Mirack lo siente, amo… el viaje fue algo presuroso, no ocurrirá de nuevo

- está bien, Mirack-Draco tiró la cadena y se enjuagó con agua-quiero que te quedes aquí… no salgas por ningún motivo-El elfo solo asintió

Draco abrió la puerta. Escuchó la voz de su madre en la parte de abajo discutir con un hombre joven que también se escuchaba

- _¿escuchó Narcissa? Está en el baño_

_- ¡necesito verlo!_-gritó la mujer.

Draco caminó por el pasillo, con aire altivo y seguro llegando hasta la escalera. Ahí comenzó su actuación

- Blaise, otra vez no encuentro las toallas de tu maldito baño… madre, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Draco bajando la escalera.

Vio como Narcissa suspiraba. De inmediato, Blaise Zabini se giró para mirarlo. Llevaba el cabello corto, la piel oscura como el ébano y los ojos castaños. Sus dientes blancos reflejaban una sonrisa de alivio y complicidad

- necesitaba verte, hijo-dijo Narcissa acercándose. Draco tomó su mano y la besó-quería preguntarte algo…-la mujer vio a Zabini

- pueden ir al estudio a conversar-dijo el moreno indicándoles el camino.

Narcissa caminó seguida por Draco. Zabini lo detuvo en la entrada

- me debes explicaciones, Malfoy-susurró el muchacho con el ceño fruncido

- todas a su tiempo, Zabini-dijo Draco de la misma manera.

Entró al estudio y se sentó en un sofá, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el brazo de este y el derecho arriba. Las piernas cruzadas y mirándola

- te escucho, madre

- …Greyback apareció en la casa esta tarde-dijo Narcissa mirándolo fijamente

Draco estaba estoico, arqueaba una ceja en forma de pregunta. Por dentro, estaba que se cagaba.

- ¿y qué tenía que hacer él ahí?-preguntó Draco haciendo su cabello hacia atrás-lo persiguen de Azkaban ¿no es así?

- si… así es…tu tía Bella está en la casa… fue a hablar con ella. Dice que encontró el paradero de Potter pero que no pudo rastrearlo hasta su escondite, porque lo atacaron.

- ya… ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja… seguía cagando por dentro.

- tu tía Bella me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo. No vino ella porque yo se lo pedí.

- qué quiere mi queridísima tía-dijo Draco levantándose y abriéndose la capa y la camisa, mostrando sus heridas, las cuales aún estaban algo abiertas y algunas sangrando-te recuerdo que a esa perra no le debo nada. ¿O te pidió que vinieras a terminar el trabajo? si no tuvo piedad para matar a su propio hermano… menos tendrá para matar a su sobrino.

Narcissa miró las heridas de su hijo con dolor. Al verlas solo cerró los ojos y corrió la cara con expresión de dolor. Draco sabía que a su madre le dolía verlo así, pero tenía que dejarle claro, que no quería tener contacto con Belatrix Lestrange por mucho tiempo.

- no me digas eso hijo… nunca haría algo así-Draco miró hacia otro lado y bufo. Narcissa lo miró-quiere que espíes a Potter cuando estén en el colegio- dijo mientras Draco se sentaba en el sillón -del método que fuera, tienes que saber qué trama y…

- comunicarme con ellos de inmediato…-dijo Draco terminando la frase

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Esa sonrisa malévola que a veces colocaba para hacer saber que tenía un plan. Generalmente era en clases cuando le ganaba en algún hechizo a Hermione o le anotaba un punto a Potter en Quidditch. Pero esta vez era algo más grande, más siniestro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba su madre cuando lo vio sonreír así. Mientras tanto, Draco gritaba de emoción… ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? Era la oportunidad que necesitaba

- ¿qué piensas Draco?-preguntó Narcissa sonriendo y sentándose en un sillón cercano.

- lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho… infiltrarme con la comadreja y San Potter. Tratar de hacer las paces-dijo Draco levantándose y caminando por el espacio. Su madre lo miraba espectante-el muy tonto de Potter no es un confiado y la comadreja, como buena sombra de Potter, tampoco… pero la sangre sucia…-Draco dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos… nunca pensó que volver a decir eso le dolería tanto-es mas confiada e ingenua… -dijo dándose vuelta de nuevo hacia Narcissa quien lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción… su hijo no estaba perdido-cree que todo el mundo es bueno y tiene potencial para mi plan. No sabes las veces que me ha "defendido" para que Potter o el bruto de Weasley no me hagan daño-dijo burlón-Si logro acercarme a ella, tendré acceso a Potter y así, podré comunicarles sus movimientos antes de que suceda cualquier cosa. Me gusta la idea de Bella, madre. Dile que lo haré, que se quede tranquila… y si te llegan algunas lechuzas diciendo o acusándome con que estoy congeniando con el enemigo… ya sabrás porqué… te lo aseguro, madre… la impura estará comiendo de mi mano antes de navidad-dijo mientras marcaba más la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Draco…-dijo Narcissa levantándose y estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del muchacho. Draco se dejó y tomó nuevamente la mano de su madre y la besó. El aroma a lavanda se le quedó impregnado en la nariz-me alegra saber que no has cambiado…que sigues siendo el niño que eduqué. El señor tenebroso estará muy contento con tu plan y créeme, te considerará muy pronto.

Narcissa dio una vuelta y salió por la puerta. Draco la siguió con un escalofrío en la espalda y temblando, caminó juntos a ella hasta la puerta de salida.

- el 1° de septiembre te quiero temprano en la estación, Draco…tenemos que hacer algo antes de que te vayas a Hogwarts-dijo sonriendo y besando la mejilla del muchacho

- de acuerdo madre… te esperaré a las 9:30-dijo Draco decidido.

La mujer sonrió y asintiendo, salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Draco cerró la puerta y caminó a la sala. Ahí lo esperaba Zabini, sentado en el sillón negro de aquel lugar. Era un espacio grande y elegante. Tenía una alfombra de color verde que hacía juego con las paredes. Una chimenea en frente de una mesa de café y dos sillones con un sofá, en donde Draco se sentó. Respiró hondo y se tapó la cara suspirando.

- ¿me contarás que mierda fue todo eso? ¿Cómo es eso de que traicionarás al trio dorado?-dijo Zabini con el ceño fruncido

- no te diré nada Zabini. Solo haz de cuenta que nada de esto pasó-dijo Draco aún con las manos en la cara.

Zabini notó la camisa celeste que Draco llevaba. Tenía unas gotas de sangre.

- oye, imbécil-llamó Zabini. Draco lo quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas con un "qué" implicito-estás sangrado-dijo apuntando el pecho del rubio.

Rápidamente, Draco se abrió la camisa, mientras veía que su herida del pecho izquierdo estaba abierta, justo donde se cruzaba con la que llevaba hasta el final de la costilla derecha.

- ¡oh mierda, qué demonios pasó ahí!-se preguntó Zabini caminando hacia su amigo-vamos que hay que curar esto-y tomando el brazo de Draco lo guio hasta una sala. Ahí lo acostó en un sillón y revisó unos estantes con frascos de diversos colores. Eligió un líquido espeso de un frasco verde y se lo tendió a Draco-póntelo tú, no voy a tocarte el pecho

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se te antoja? ¿Es demasiada tentación?-dijo Draco socarrón

- deja de imbecilidades… esas heridas te quedarán en la piel. Apresúrate-dijo Zabini mientras Draco, acostado en el sillón, se colocaba el ungüento viscoso sobre las heridas. Le ardía horrendamente en la abertura, pero en el resto, no sentía dolor. En se sentido se sentía mejor; ya habían cicatrizado.

Al terminar, Zabini comenzó a mover su varita. Comenzó a sanar a Draco de manera rápida y sin dolor. Draco miraba el techo tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. La mente se le había iluminado cuando su madre comentó el plan de Bellatrix. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? ¿Cómo lo tomarían Rayo y Comadreja? ¿Y Minou? ¿Se enojaría con él? Pensó luego en la forma en la que se expresó de ella… No sabía que el decirle o referirse a ella con esa expresión tan horrible como lo había hecho frente de su madre le dolería tanto.

- ya… estás listo, párate-ordenó Blaise, mientras Draco se observaba el pecho. A penas eran unas líneas blanquecinas y muy delgadas, pero en el pecho izquierdo le había quedado una especie de cruz, justo en la unión de las dos cortaduras que había sangrado un rato atrás. Draco cerró su camisa y siguió a Zabini a la habitación anterior. Se sentaron en el sofá y el moreno lo miró

- ya…escupe… ¿qué pasó? No creo que engañes de manera tan vi la tus amigos… ¿dónde te estás hospedando? ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas? ¿Quién te las hizo?-comenzó Blaise a preguntar lo más rápido que pudo.

- a ver…-dijo Draco mirándolo con la ceja alzada-la primera pregunta, no la contestaré… donde estoy hospedado… tampoco te lo diré… ¿porqué tengo estas heridas? Porque Belatrix es una hija de puta, y si, ella me las hizo con una daga. No pude curarlas y las dejé cicatrizar sin magia; dolía menos.

- ¡¿y por qué no me puedes decir?!-gritó Zabini exasperado- ¿no soy acaso tu amigo?-preguntó

- lo eres, Blaise… solo te estoy protegiendo. Mientras no estemos en Hogwarts o en el expreso, no puedo hablar contigo más de lo que ya he dicho.

- … ¿estás bien?-preguntó Blaise luego de un momento comprendiendo las razones de su amigo

- si… lo estoy

- ¿estás con ella?-preguntó de nuevo. Draco tragó saliva

- no-dijo Draco decidido

- estás con Astoria Greengrass, ¿cierto?-dijo Blaise sabiendo la respuesta

- si-mintió Draco sonriendo. El moreno sonrió ampliamente… sabía cuál era la verdad, pero necesitaba que en su mente quedara la imagen de Draco diciendo que estaba con los Greengrass

Conversaron de trivialidades referidas a la escuela, el verano de Zabini y sus nuevas conquistas, cosas que hicieron reír a Draco y golpearlo varias veces. Draco le contó del tabaco muggle que había conseguido un día y le enseño el vicio al moreno, el cual quedó maravillado.

Luego de un par de cigarrillos, Draco miró el reloj de pared de la casa de Zabini que marcaba las 01:30 AM.

- es tarde… deben estar preocupados-dijo Draco levantándose-por favor, mantén a Mirack a salvo aquí. Está bajo tus órdenes, pero se retirará cuando se lo ordene. Recuerda, no es un esclavo, es un elfo doméstico libre… empleado por mi ¿está claro?

- como el agua, compañero-dijo Blaise sonriendo. Draco llamó al elfo doméstico y apareció juntoa Draco

- ¿llamó el amo?-dijo el elfo mirándolo de manera apremiante

- si… es hora de irme… por favor, quédate con Zabini hasta que te llame ¿está bien? Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, haz lo mismo que hoy ¿está claro?-preguntó Draco a Mirack y a Blaise

- si amo

- claro, ya vete… Mirack me prometió un pastel de chocolate y gracias a ti no pude comer

- a Mirack le gusta cocinar para el señor Zabini-dijo Mirack tomando la mano de Draco

- lo haces muy bien Mirack-dijo Zabini.-nos vemos luego.

Mirack y Draco le sonrieron al moreno y desaparecieron.

* * *

Nuevamente en casa de los Weasley, Draco apareció en el patio trasero, vomitando nuevamente cerca de un árbol. El viaje tan largo, hacía que su estómago le diera un vuelco.

Cuando vio su desastre cerca de las flores de la señora Weasley, hizo una mueca de asco, sacó su varita y con un _Fregotego_ limpió el lugar. Luego se volteó a Mirack y este solo le sonrió para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

Caminó sigiloso por la casa. Eran las 12:00 de la noche en la casa de los Weasley y supuso que estarían todos durmiendo… menos un par de pelirrojos, una castaña y un "cara rajada". La cocina estaba desierta y caminó directa y rápidamente al baño. Ahí lavó sus dientes y bebió un poco de agua. Luego, caminó hacia su habitación. Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban ahí esperándolo

- ¡al fin llegas!-dijo Ginny abrazándolo. Draco acarició a la pelirroja cabellera sonriendo. Se separó de ella y recibió los preocupados brazos de Harry y por último los de Ron.

- ¿dónde está Hermione?-preguntó el rubio

- la enviamos a dormir-dijo Harry-estaba algo histérica-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

- le di una poción para dormir. Debe estar comenzando a hacer efecto-dijo Ginny al lado de Ron-ve a verla antes que se duerma.

- iré a decirle que ya llegué-dijo Draco caminando hasta la habitación de las niñas.

Draco abrió la puerta. Ahí Hermione estaba acostada de lado. Un aroma a vainilla inundaba el lugar. El platino caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta. Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió

- hola Lobo… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione soñolienta, sacando la mano de debajo de las tapas para tocar la cara de Draco. Este sonrió y cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

- si… todo está bien

- ¿qué quería tu madre?-preguntó Hermione adormilada

- mañana hablamos… la poción está haciendo efecto. Prometo contarte todo. Ahora duerme-dijo sonriendo y agachándose para besar la frente de la castaña.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento, nariz con nariz.

- Lobo…. Lobo Black… ¿le darías a tu novia, un beso de buenas noches real?-preguntó Hermione notoriamente sonrosada.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, se acercó lentamente hasta los labios de Hermione. Tenía claro de que al tocar los labios de Hermione ella comenzaría a dormir; se veía muy cansada. Draco posó entonces sus labios de manera casta los labios de Hermione y contrario a lo que pensó, Hermione comenzó a responder el beso.

Draco estaba algo embelesado por el beso. El muchacho profundizó el beso, pidiendo imperioso a los labios de Hermione abrirse paso, los que hicieron caso y con un gemido suspirado, recibieron la lengua de Draco de manera desesperada, como un náufrago aferrándose a la tabla. Los besos de la castaña eran tan tímidos comparado a los de él, feroces, pidiendo un poco más.

El aire faltó para la muchacha quien se separó de Draco. El platino anotó mentalmente enseñarle a respirar mientras besa y sonrió mientras que con su nariz acariciaba la de la muchacha

- buenas noches, Minou-dijo dando un nuevo beso, esta vez casto y corto

- buenas noches, Draco-dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

La muchacha suspiró y al fin, la poción hizo efecto y se quedó completamente dormida.

Draco sonriéndose levantó y caminó hacia su habitación. En su fuero interno, intentó comprender lo que había acabado de suceder. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba jugando con él? ¿O simplemente era efecto de la poción que la había vuelto más vulnerable? Esos labios lo estaban trastornando y ciertamente, Draco se sentía completamente dividido. Por un lado, estaba Hermione, su amiga incondicional, su ayuda en todo, su mejor amiga… por otro estaba Minou, la mujer que lo volvía loco, aquella que con una sonrisa lo sacaba de cualquier estado anímico negativo y ensalzaba las pocas horas de felicidad que tenía en su vida. Aquella, que había besado por segunda vez. Aquella que le había pedido besarla. Esos ojos castaños que pedían amor a gritos, tanto como los suyos. Aquellos en los que se perdía cada vez que lo miraba, y quedaba suspendido en una especie de nube… ¿qué era volar en escoba? ¿Qué era levitar, comparado con los besos y la presencia de Hermione en su vida?

Llegó a su habitación impoluto, sin una marca de lo ocurrido. Se sentó en la cama y Ginny se sentó junto a él. Ron y Harry se sentaron en la cama del primero y lo miraron

- ¿nos contarás qué paso?-pidió Harry serio.

Draco comenzó a contarles todo desde el comienzo, cuando llegó, la conversación con su madre sobre el encargo de Bellatrix y la sanación de Zabini. Los tres amigos miraban a Draco con paciencia. No hicieron ningún comentario. A veces Ginny fruncía el ceño o solo asentía. Lo mismo hacían Harry y el pelirrojo. Cuando Draco terminó el relato, Harry se levantó y se sentó en su cama

- hiciste bien en no contarle a Blaise lo que estaba ocurriendo… un poco de _Oclumancia_ con él y estaríamos muertos-dijo acomodándose.

- ¿y qué con lo que le dijo a su madre?-preguntó Ron a Harry-eso te pone en peligro-se volteó hasta Draco… ¿cómo le dirás lo que hace Harry? Eso sería traición, Draco-dijo Ron notoriamente molesto

- podría decir cosas banales, nada importante. La idea es mantenerlos informados. El día que tengan que salir de Hogwarts, y obviamente ignorándonos por completo con mini Weasley en el castillo como siempre, por supuesto-dijo con algo de rencor-diré que Harry se rompió el brazo y está en enfermería o qué sé yo. De las serpientes me encargo yo. No creo que las otras casas se dediquen a observarme mucho.

- considero que la estrategia de Draco es completamente segura-dijo Harry luego de un momento de reflexión- al fin podrá estar con nosotros sin su problema desde siempre; su familia. Ellos sabrán que está con nosotros. Pero tendremos que mostrarnos algo reacio. Ahora… la que tiene gran protagonismo aquí es Hermione; no creo que quiera ser la comidilla de todo Hogwarts-apuntó Harry mirándola Draco.

El platino recordó el beso reciente y sonrió. El hecho de poder sentarse juntos en clases o hablar frente a todos le hacía ilusión. Luego cambió su estado de ánimo de manera radical. Hermione no querría estar con él frente a todo el mundo. Eso era impensado.

Ginny tomó su hombro para que Draco la mirara

- todo saldrá bien. Ella estará encantada. Eso si… tendrán que fingir un par de meses… lo importante aquí es que no se entere nadie de que su amistad es de hace tiempo. Tendrán que conversar en lugares comunes… la biblioteca con Hermione sería buena idea.

Draco lo pensó un momento. ¿Ésta era su oportunidad para estar con Hermione? Si era así, tenía que aprovecharla.

Luego de una hora, Ginny se fue a dormir. Estaba cansada y necesitaba un sueño reparador, según ella misma, para mantener su belleza.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en su cama. Draco comenzó a sacarse la ropa para colocarse un pantalón de seda negro que usaba para dormir. Mientras Harry y Ron utilizaban un pantalón de buso y una camiseta manga larga.

- eres sexy hasta para dormir-dijo Ron mientras veía como Draco se metía a la cama sin camiseta-te morirás de frio, ponte algo

- no me da frío. Tengo temperatura baja

- serpiente tenías que ser-dijo Harry acomodándose y dejando sus anteojos en la mesa de noche que había entre su cama y la de Draco.

- bueno. no importa. Buenas noches rayo, buenas noches Lobo-dijo Ron volteándose y apagando la luz con su varita

- buenas noches comadreja-dijeron ambos chicos listos para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 AM. Hermione había dormido muy bien. Al abrir los ojos, suspiró y se estiró. No había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su habitación color verde agua. No. Esta era de madera, de un color rosa pálido. Miró a su lado. Una cama estaba junto a la de ella, separada por una mesita de noche. Una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba entre las sábanas. Sonrió entonces al recordar donde estaba. Luego recordó la noche anterior. Grayback, la huida, la llamada de Narcissa Malfoy… El beso de Draco.

Comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejillas y se cubrió. Debía haber estado loca para pedirle un beso… _¡por segunda vez, Hermione Gringer!_ Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado. Pero recordaba los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y de manera inexplicable, sentía paz. Una paz que no sentía desde que ingresó a Hogwarts; cuando su vida cambió radicalmente por culpa de una comadreja, un rayo caído y un Lobo albino. Se levantó y tomó una manta. Hacía frío aquella mañana y bajó a la sala... quería pensar en qué hacer, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos. Ahí había una cabellera rubia mirando el fuego. Se mantuvo en la escalera preguntándose si sería bueno seguir adelante o retirarse.

- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano, Granger?-preguntó Draco mirando aún el fuego

- ¿… cómo sabías que era yo?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione caminando hacia él. Draco se volteó a mirarla

- puedo olerte a kilómetros. Ese aroma a vainilla es muy perturbador-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione se sentó a su lado. El muchacho llevaba una camiseta manga larga junto con su pantalón de seda negro.

- me desperté temprano y quise venir a pensar. Me alegro que este el fuego prendido-dijo Hermione abriendo la manta que llevaba entre las manos y extendiéndola, para tapar las piernas de Draco y las suyas.

- …¿ y qué tenías que pensar?-preguntó Draco arreglando despreocupadamente la manta, dejándola lisa en sus piernas.

- … que…-Hermione no sabía como empezar. ¿qué tenía que pensar? ¿si le gustaba Lobo? ¿si era correcto? ¿si el chico que tenía al lado, mirándola con adoración con esos ojos grices hermosos, no era un sueño peligroso?

- ¿que qué?-Draco la miraba esperando algo, un indicio, lo que fuera… ahí estaban, las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione y no precisamente por el calor de la manta. Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró el fuego-tengo que confesarte algo…-dijo Draco serio

- dime..

- … estoy enamorado-dijo el muchacho lo más serio que pudo, mirando el fuego.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿De ella? ¿De otra persona? ¡¿quién era esa zorra?!

- ¿y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Hermione mirándolo. Draco se volteó a verla

- ella no me quiere-dijo con pesar. Hermione abrió sus ojos preocupada-o al menos… no me quiere querer-Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró las llamas melancólico-mi familia se ha caracterizado por estar en la línea de la pureza y si es necesario, se casaban con sus parientes… iug…-hizo una mueca de asco y continuó-el problema es que a mí no me interesa mantener ese linaje en mis herederos… quiero que ellos tengan la libertad de elegir de quién enamorarse, no como su padre, que lo comprometieron cuando a penas tenía 3 meses de vida con una persona que detesta…-Draco frunció el ceño mirando el fuego. Hermione no tenía idea de que Draco estaba comprometido y se sintió enojada-yo no quiero cumplir con eso, Hermione, porque me enamoré de una "impura"-dijo mirándola-me enamoré como un estúpido de una persona… que no me quiere querer… porque soy hijo de un maldito mortífago que intentó matarla en 5 año.-dijo volviendo al fuego.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. Definitivamente esa era una confesión. Era ella la elegida, era ella la que Draco Malfoy había elegido… ¿o había sido al revés? Miró el perfil del rubio. Era iluminado por las llamas anaranjadas y el movimiento del fuego le daba sobras en el cabello. Hermione aclaró su garganta y se acercó más a él.

- considero que… la chica que amas… es una estúpida-dijo Hermione alzando su nariz con suspicacia, Draco la quedó mirando confundido... ¿no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones? - ¿qué chica no querría estar contigo? Tú no eres un mortífago, tu eres bueno, inteligente, divertido… a veces eres algo engreído y cuando estás enojado te vuelves un verdadero hijo de puta…-dijo frunciendo el ceño haciendo sonreír a Draco-pero…

Hermione se quedó mirándolo. Ella misma se estaba dando las respuestas que necesitaba. ¿Qué importaba que su padre fuese un mortífago? Él importaba, era él quien quería estar con ella…

- ¿pero?-preguntó Draco

- pero eres el mejor hombre que alguien puede tener. Definitivamente, la chica de la que hablas es una completa imbécil.

- ¿… qué me recomiendas, Hermione?-preguntó Draco tomándo sus manos

- …dile que la quieres-dijo Hermione-ahora…si te da miedo el asunto de "ya-sabes-quien" simple. Amala cuanto puedas hasta que todo acabe. Y cuando eso pase, quédate con ella hasta que te aburra.

- no creo que me aburra-dijo sonriendo-pero cierto… tengo que pelear por ella… no quiero que me pase como Potter, que no estará con mini Weasley solo por miedo a que le hagan daño, el muy imbécil… no… yo la cuidaré-dijo mirándola fijamente-y juro, que aunque tenga que dar mi vida entera por ella, lo haré.

Diciendo esto, Draco se acercó a Hermione y cuando ya estaban nariz con nariz, Hermione corrió un poco la cara

- tengo novio, Draco-dijo Hermione sonriendo-se llama Lobo Black, ¿lo recuerdas?

- si… y se puede ir a la mierda. Serás la novia de Draco Malfoy y se acabó-ordenó el platino y diciendo esto, besó a la muchacha en los labios de manera desesperada.

Hermione sentía que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, comenzando por sus labios y terminando en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Una sensación a tranquilidad que se mezclaba con alegría, con euforia casi. Por otro lado, Draco solo podía sentir amor. Eran 5 años que había esperado por un beso así. No podía decirle a Hermione "te amo" así de rápido. No… él tenía que ser paciente, esperar el momento justo y decírselo de la manera que ella se lo mereciera. Pero no podía pensar en nada. Era ella todo lo que estaba esperando, y la tenía ahí, en pijamas, con una manta encima, el cabello enmarañado y entre sus brazos. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

**ok...quedó muy romanticón, pero creo que val la pena, los próximos capítulos no serán taaaaaaan románticos, pero recuerden, es historia romátinca, será medio rosa XD**

**agradezco que lean, pero tambien comenten! necesito saber si les gusta, de verdad no cuesta nada decir "FOMEEEE" o "sigue escribiendo!" no se, ustedes son las que deciden, si no escriben, ¿de dónde sacaré la motivación?**

**gracias de nuevo por hacerme feliz con sus revews**

**se les quiere**

**Atte: AliceMlfy**


	6. Chapter 6: De ángel a Demonio

**Hola a todoos! **

**Como dije la semana pasada, comenzaré a actualizar los domingos. Tengo tarea en la uni y he leido muchas cosas medias complicadas, ejjeje.**

**Muchisismas gracias a todas las que me escribieron y a los que siguen la historia!me llenan de alegría saber de ustedes **

**3**

**Declaración: Los personajes aquí expuestos son unicos y de exclusiva autoría de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con los tiempos y espacios**

**no doy más jugo y a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: de ángel a Demonio**

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando decidieron irse a dormir… o intentar dormir. Hermione se sentía en las nubes cuando se acomodó de nuevo en su cama. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que sería un secreto, y aunque Draco le advirtió que si le daba la gana besarla frente a todo el mundo, no le iba a importar y lo haría, la dejó bastante nerviosa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los besos de aquel platino que le sonreía con la mirada.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. La madriguera era un lugar tan agradable, que simplemente no querían dejarla. Quedaban dos semanas para entrar a clases y tanto los Weasley como Lobo, Rayo y Minou, querían alargar unas semanas más sus vacaciones.

Harry, Ron y Draco, en un intento de hombría, decidieron no afeitarse hasta llegar al colegio. Ron había logrado un par de pelusas color roja en la barbilla mientras que Harry algo de bigote negro. En cuanto a Draco, no se le notaba nada. El bello facial que tenía incipiente era tan claro, que Harry y Ron, se burlaban de él por no ser macho como ellos.

La diversión pasó rápida, entre juegos en el lago, picnics en el bosque cerca de la casa y las carreras de caballitos (siendo Draco y Harry los caballos y Ginny y Hermione los ginetes) y conversaciones a altas horas de la noche con cigarrillos y cerveza de mantequilla de parte de los hombres y gomitas (y cigarros para Ginny) por parte de las niñas, solo quedaba 1 día para ir de nuevo a Hogwarts, a enfrentar este año quizás qué peligro.

El día comenzó tranquilo. Era 31 de agosto, y Hermione con Draco llevaban ya 16 días juntos y en absoluto secreto. Querían mantenerlo en así hasta llegar al tren para contárselos a sus amigos. Querían ver juntos las caras del trío de serpientes y las de los varones del trio dorado y según palabras textuales de Draco "_esto será épico"_

El desayuno comenzó y fue Ginny quien fue a darles el aviso a los varones para que despertaran.

Entró sigilosa a la habitación. Al entrar, un fuerte aroma a…. hombre inundó sus pulmones, haciéndola retroceder. Vio a su hermano en la primera cama, durmiendo destapado, con la cara en la almohada y roncando sonoramente. Luego vio a Draco, quien dormía boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, el cabello enmarañado y la boca semi-abierta roncando a la par con el pelirrojo, y por último, Harry que dormía hecho una bolita en medio de la cama, roncando estrepitosamente. El trío roncaba con un compás divertido, primero roncaba Harry con un sonido suave, luego de manera gutural Ron y por ultimo Draco de manera similar a la de Harry pero más grave. Ginny no pudo más que mirar y reírse. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la cocina. Ahí, Hermione conversaba con Molly Weasley

- ese trío de bestias no despertará con nada… y huelen asqueroso. Es una mezcla a pies y… iug…-dijo la muchacha riendo acomodando su vestido veraniego color damasco claro, en escote V y amarrado del pecho que dejaba su espalda desnuda.

- los Muggles le llaman a eso, "olor a rodilla"-dijo Hermione riendo y acomodando su cabello en la coleta alta que llevaba. Usaba aquel día una falda color verde agua y una blusa color crema con diseño de flores muy pequeñas en los bordes. Traía unas sandalias de un color claro.

- ¿cómo es eso cariño?-preguntó Molly con el delantal de cocina sobre su vestido de flores

- ay mamá… "entre pies y trasero"-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos, haciendo reír a Molly sonoramente

- ya van a ver… voy a despertarlos yo.

Molly subió las escaleras mientras Hermione y Ginny la miraban. Ginny se volteó hacia Hermione y le arqueó una ceja.

- ¿me contarás ahora?...estamos solas.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos de nervios… tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Ginny, pero la promesa con Draco se lo impedía, sin contar con que siempre había gente y cuando se encontraba sola, no encontraba el valor para confesarse. Hermione sonrió… Draco no se enterará, ¿o si? Pensó la castaña.

- Draco y yo somos novios desde el 16 de agosto-dijo Hermione en susurro lo más rápido que pudo.

Ginny abrió la boca para chillar, pero fue otro grito el que la detuvo

- _¡ARRIBA, TRIO DE BESTIAS, Y SE VAN A BAÑAR QUE ESTA HABITACIÓN HUELE A RODILLA!-_ gritó Molly Weasley haciendo reír a Hermione y Ginny al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido de pies en el segundo piso, corriendo hacia el primer y tercer piso, en donde se encontraban baños-listo-dijo Molly bajando-Draco está en el tercer piso, Harry en el segundo y Ron ha bajado para bañarse… son un trio de sucios...de verdad era una mezcla asquerosa que tenían ese trio

- te dije mamá… son un trio de bestias… entre un Lobo y una Comadreja, dejan mucho hedor

- siempre me pregunté por qué a Harry no le pusieron un apodo de animal, como a ustedes-dijo Molly volviendo a la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno

- Draco le puso el apodo a Harry, por la cicatriz…a demás… ¿qué animal representaría lo representaría?-preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

- pues… su padre era "cornamenta" si mal no recuerdo-dijo Molly mirando el techo recordando-pero sería muy rebuscado, ¿no es así?

Las niñas asintieron.

10 minutos después, los muchachos estaban bañados y listos para desayunar. Harry y Ron estaban con un jean azul y una camiseta manga corta, roja y verde respectivamente. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras la señora Weasley les servía. Draco llegó de último, usaba un jean como sus amigos y una camiseta manga corta color azul oscura con detalles en línea. Las pulseras en las muñecas izquierdas de los muchachos se les veían muy bien. El rubio se acomodó el pelo hacia un lado y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Hermione junto con un "buenos días" entre sus cabellos, se sentó a su lado.

Ginny los miraba sonriendo. Cerró los ojos nerviosa y fuertemente, con la sonrisa abierta de la misma forma y se dedicó a comer al abrir los ojos. Draco miró la situación. Miró a Hermione y luego a Ginny y lo entendió todo. Sonrió de medio lado y movió su cabeza en negativo, mientras comía unas tostadas con mantequilla.

- Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle-murmuró Hermione riendo mientras miraba a sus amigos y volvía a su desayuno

- Ñoña-dijo Harry sonriendo con la mirada cansada junto con la castaña-… chiste muggle-dijo Harry a los presentes quienes los miraba extrañado.

Draco miró a sus amigos. Ron estaba preocupado, miraba a Rayo con el ceño fruncido y la boca del mismo modo hacia un lado. Comprendió y recordó entonces lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¿Otra pesadilla, Potter?-preguntó Draco dándole otra mordida a su pan, sin dejar de mirar al niño que vivió.

- …si… es desesperante…-murmuró Harry. Molly, Ginny y Hermione lo miraban preocupadas-veo cosas… veo a Sirius, veo a la serpiente, veo…-suspiro-veo a Voldemort mirándome… es…horrible.

- Si quieres, puedo hacer una posición para dormir sin sueños-ofreció Draco arqueando una ceja comprendiendo la situación; él también tenía pesadillas con Bellatrix y sabia, o al menos intuía en algo, la sensación de terror que se apoderaba de Harry al soñar con el lord tenebroso.

- No Draco, gracias…estoy bien-dijo Harry bebiendo su tasa de té. Draco alzó una ceja

- Sí, claro… muy bien, excelente-dijo Draco molesto, con aquel tono de ironía que lo caracterizaba- te retorciste toda la noche, llamaste a mi tío Sirius toda la puta noche y te hiciste bolita a las… ¿qué horas Ron?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando al pelirrojo quien miraba a Harry de manera desaprobatoria.

- Tres de la mañana-acotó Ron

- ¡tres de la mañana! Sí, hermano, estás súper bien…de maravillas

- Está bien, deja el sarcasmo-dijo Harry sonriendo-… no me encuentro del todo bien-Harry miró a Draco con las cejas alzadas-¿podrías hacerme una poción?

Draco sonrió y asintió, tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza. Molly explicó que no tenía ingredientes suficientes para una poción, así que Draco resolvió ir a comprar.

Luego del desayuno y las recomendaciones –y del cabello castaño regalado por Ginny- Draco salió de la cocina. El bello facial casi imperceptible, ahora se notaba. Tenía una barba incipiente, mucho más tupida que la de Ron y por supuesto, más que la de Harry

- Ahora… ¿Quién es el macho?-preguntó Draco mirándose al espejo-me queda… me gusta-dijo el muchacho dejando caer su cabello hacia el lado. Tendría que cortárselo pronto, ya que le estaba rosando el lóbulo de la oreja- Vamos Hermione, no tengo todo el día, hay que estar aquí temprano-dijo el muchacho mirando a la castaña que tenía una tostada en la boca. Mientras acariciaba su notoria y delgada barba

- ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo luego de tragar y fijarse en la barba incipiente del muchacho.

- No…solo quiero verte caminar-dijo Draco mirándola con una ceja alzada

- Eres insoportable, Lobo

- Bueno…si no quieres-dijo el muchacho dando la vuelta-nos vemos más tarde

- … espérame-dijo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza y corría al baño. Cuando estuvo lista, salieron de la casa

- Tenga cuidado-gritó Molly desde la cocina.

* * *

Draco sonreía complacido, sabía perfectamente cómo convencer a su novia para que hiciera algo. Era un puto manipulador y le gustaba que Hermione le hiciera caso cuando le proponía algo.

Reflexionó sobre el hecho de que Hermione-hija de muggle- Granger fuera su novia… él, Draco-sangre pura y linaje centenario- Malfoy. Era simplemente irrisorio, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de la casa, Draco pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros de Hermione mientras que con la mano la mano izquierda, tomó la diestra de la muchacha mientras esta pasaba la zurda por la cintura del rubio. Hermione sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras este besaba la cabeza de la muchacha.

- No puedo creer que hayan pasados dos días para poder tenerte así-dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione y caminaba más lento para ajustar sus pasos.

- Había mucha gente, no podíamos estar solos ni un momento-explicó Hermione mirando, solo podía ver su prominente barbilla, dándose cuenta que algunos vellos que crecían castaños, tenían la raíz casi blanca en ese lugar.

- Sí… aun así le contaste a Ginny de lo nuestro-dijo Draco tranquilamente.

Hermione lo miró impresionada y se paró en seco, Draco la miró sorprendido

- ¿cómo… cómo te diste cuenta...?-balbució Hermione

- Vamos preciosa…. Ginny no es la mujer más discreta del mundo. La conozco desde mucho y se cómo reacciona y puedo saber medianamente lo que piensa…

- Deja de ocupar la _Legeremancia_ con tus amigos, Draco-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

- No lo he ocupado… cuando te saludé en la mañana, Ginny sonrió nerviosa y se colocó colorada… es lógico que ya lo sabe, y si yo no se lo he contado, has sido tú.

- Si… lo siento-dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

Draco sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba la cara de culpabilidad que la castaña colocaba cuando la descubrían. Draco acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha y los besó tiernamente

- Dos días sin tus besos... pensé que moriría-dijo Draco aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando el aire que Hermione botaba por su nariz, para luego suspirar rozando dicha nariz con la suya.

- Y… ¿no estás enojado?-dijo Hermione mirándolo y mordiendo su labio inferior, cosa que a Draco le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago

- No… y no muerdas tu labio, muérdeme a mí-dijo Draco besándola con apremio y desesperación.

Hermione se derretía entre sus brazos y tenía miedo de caerse si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de Draco.

- Es mejor que vayamos a comprar… es peligroso estar en medio de un bosque con un Lobo tan apuesto-dijo Hermione sonriendo

- ¿Esa es una invitación?-preguntó Draco

- No... no lo es

- Pues a mí me sonó a una propuesta muy indecente que por su puesto, como buen Slytherin, no rechazaría por nada del mundo-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose

- Pues, yo como Gryffindor, tendré que rechazar-dijo Hermione empinándose y besando los labios de Draco tiernamente, haciendo suspirar al ex rubio.

Draco sonrió, la volvió a abrazar mientras le soltaba el cabello para que callera desordenadamente por su espalda y hombros. La miró por un instante y sonrió satisfecho. Así le gustaba… su Minou como una leona. Hermione ordenó su cabello para que los risos cayeran de mejor manera. Draco sonrió y besó la cabeza de su novia, para seguir su camino hacia callejón Diagon.

* * *

Ya en callejón Diagon, Draco comenzó a comprar millones de cosas. Hermione lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco-o loca- por la forma que compraba. Primero, los ingredientes para una vida de poción sin sueños, luego víveres como para una hambruna, carne, pescado, abarrotes, comida perecible y no perecible como para un ejército, finalmente, corrieron al caldero chorreante para ir a Londres muggle y comprar todo el tabaco muggle que pudo encontrar. Draco tendría tabaco para todo el jodido año. Todo colocado en una bolsa con expansión infinita que llevaba Hermione, de color rojo opaco con diseño en negro. Cuando, devuelta en el callejón Diagon, estuvo a punto de comprar una pierna de cero de unos 10 kilos, lo detuvo

- ¿¡Lobo, porqué tanta comida!?-preguntó Hermione teniendo cuidado al no pronunciar su nombre verdadero

- Hemos estado casi 20 días en casa de los Weasley comiendo de su comida. Quiero dejarle la despensa llena a Molly antes de irnos-dijo el muchacho mientras descolgaba la pierna de cerdo y la colocaba en una bolsa y posteriormente, meterla en la pequeña bolsa de Hermione- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré así que no me mires así-dijo Draco al ver que Hermione fruncía el ceño

- Pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado? O sea…. Molly se enojará contigo-advirtió Hermione con el ceño preocupado mientras Draco le pagaba al vendedor.

- No te preocupes-dijo besando su cabeza-todo estará bien… tampoco busco gratitud. Esto lo meteremos a la despensa sin que se dé cuenta, así que relájate-dijo Draco muy convencido por su plan.

Hermione negó sonriendo con la cabeza. Luego lo miró y lo siguió en su dulce locura. No entendía cómo un chico que se mostraba como un arrogante, egocéntrico, puto playboy, promiscuo, sarcástico y narcisista con todo el colegio, podía a llegar a ser tan dulce. Miró la sonrisa de Draco. Era tan genuina. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir viéndola en el colegio. Luego pensó en el plan que Bellatrix le propuso a Draco y que este lo tomó de la mejor forma. Tal vez, podría ver cumplido su sueño de ver sonreír a Draco todo el año.

Unos labios en su mejilla la sacaron de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué tanto piensa la sabelotodo de Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco sonriendo

- En que quiero unas gomitas-dijo sonriendo y apuntando un local donde vendían gomitas de todos los sabores.

Draco sonrió, y tomando su mano, entró al local, haciendo que Hermione eligiera las gomitas que quisiera. Cuando ya tenía los sabores que quería, Draco sacó su bolsita de piel color negra y pagó al vendedor, mientras la castaña comía una gomita color verde sabor limón, ofreciéndole a Draco una de la bolsa. El muchacho sonrió, se acercó a Hermione y con un beso profundo, le quitó la gomita que estaba saboreando, haciéndola reír.

- Así me gusta más-dijo besando su cabeza mientras Hermione tomaba otra gomita para comer, sonriendo y completamente sonrosada-Necesito ir con Ollivander's-murmuró Draco cuando ya estaban fuera de la tienda

- ¿Para qué? Si se puede saber, claro

- Claro que puedes… no se… tengo la sensación que necesitaré una varita de repuesto-murmuró el muchacho caminando hacia la tienda de Ollivander's.

Estaba tal como la recordaban, pero un poco más vacía que de costumbre. Draco y Hermione entraron tomados de la mano y se acercaron al mesón. Ahí, un hombre de cabello con los miró expectante

- Bienvenidos a Ollivander's, ¿qué se les ofrece jóvenes?

- Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander-dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Señorita Granger, que agradable sorpresa… ¿Quién es el muchacho que la acompaña?

- Lobo Black, señor, un gusto-dijo Draco haciendo una voz más grave de la que tenía. Hermione casi se desmaya con aquella voz

- Un gusto señor Black… ¿algo de la honorable familia Black?-preguntó Ollivander con curiosidad

- No, soy hijo de muggle-dijo Draco sonriendo-necesito una varita, la mía se ha roto

- Oh, sí... claro… veamos…

Ollivander fue a unos estantes y mientras los miraba, miraba también a Draco. Tenía que encontrar una repisa para aquel hijo de muggle que se le presentaba. Tenía un aire de grandeza a pesar de su sangre, pero la señorita Granger también tenía ese aire. No por nada era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, fama que conocía medio mundo mágico. Cuando llegó a la última gaveta, pudo sacar 5 varitas. Las tomó y las puso sobre la mesa.

- Elija una, creo que cualquiera de estas le servirá, señor Black.

Draco acercó la mano, con la palma hacia abajo y pasó su mano sobre las baritas sin tocarlas, hasta que la tercera de la fina, subió sola a su mano. Era de color café con un mango doblado.

- Espino… 16°… fibra de corazón de dragón… es una muy buena varita-dijo Ollivander luego de examinarla- es algo cara, señor-advirtió el anciano

- Envuélvala, señor Ollivander, me la llevo-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Draco pagó la varita y la guardo con caja y todo en la bolsa de Hermione. Dieron las gracias al anciano y sonriendo salieron de la tienda.

Caminaron media cuadra, cuando una explosión los llevó al suelo. Draco se colocó sobre Hermione, y la levantó, corriendo hacia un callejón. La tienda de Ollivander había sido atacada. Mucha gente gritaba de miedo, mientras que Draco abrazaba a Hermione y esta miraba junto con el ojigris la escena. Dos hombres vestidos de negro con capucha y máscaras color plateado salieron acompañando a un hombre alto que los dos muchachos conocían; Greyback.

El licántropo tenía en su poder a un hombre encapuchado con una especie de bolsa muy sucia. Los entregó a los hombres encapuchados y comenzó a olfatear el aire.

Nuevamente, ese aroma a vainilla lo inundó, sabiendo que ese aroma era la de una mujer joven y sus instintos más sucios comenzaron a salir a flote. Tenía deseos de poseer aquel aroma y mojó sus labios con la lengua de manera lujuriosa

- Maldito hijo de la gran puta-dijo Draco usando _Legeremancia_ sobre el licántropo, aun escondido con Hermione entre sus brazos-¡Mirack!-dijo mientras veía que el hombre seguía el aroma.

El elfo doméstico llegó al instante. Vestía un pantalón negro y un sweater del mismo color, notando su camisa blanca debajo. El elfo, inteligente como él solo, cogió las manos de Draco y Hermione y los sacó de inmediato del lugar.

Greyback seguía el fuerte aroma a vainilla hasta el callejón, pero no encontró nada. Solo sentía una fuerte esencia de vainilla mezclada con un perfume de "esencia de dragón" que conocí muy bien, pero no recordaba en dónde lo había sentido. Solo vio un paquete de papel que estaba tirado en el lugar descuidadamente, con unas gomitas de colores en su interior y desparramándose.

* * *

Llegaron a la madriguera, asustados y polvorientos. La explosión les había llegado muy cerca y más de algo los había golpeado levemente. Estaban desorientados y muy sucios. Hermione soltó a Draco y se agachó para abrazar Mirack, quien recibió el abrazo gustoso

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-arrullaba Hermione al elfo, quien olía a jabón de lavandas-muchas gracias, Mirack… ya es segunda vez que nos salvas, muchas gracias.

- Mirack está para ayudar-dijo el elfo de voz suave y ojos celestes gigantes.

- Mirack…eres un verdadero amigo-dijo Draco tomando el hombro del elfo, arrodillándose junto a Hermione-gracias.

- … Mirack está feliz de serle útil, señor.

- Eres más que eso Mirack-dijo Hermione abrazándolo nuevamente

Desde la venta de la cocina, Ginny y Molly vieron la escena y salieron de inmediato a verlos.

- Mirack debe irse-dijo el elfo mirando a Molly

- No, por favor, quédate-dijo Hermione tomando su mano

- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Molly

- Atacaron el callejón Diagon-dijo Hermione mirando a Molly desde el suelo, aún con la manita del elfo entre sus manos. Molly se llevó las manos a la boca

- ¿Están bien?-preguntó de inmediato revisándolos

- Si… se llevaron a Ollivander…-dijo Draco dejándose revisar

Molly los quedó mirando y sin más, les pidió que entraran a la casa. Draco le narró lo que había pasado cuando salieron de la tienda del hombre de las varitas mientras todos comían (incluido Mirack sentado en la mesa entre Draco y Hermione), lo que leyó en la mente de Greyback, sin obviar el asqueroso pensamiento, cosa que asustó a los presentes, en especial a Hermione.

- No te preocupes… si llegase a tocarte un solo cabello, se quedaría sin su asquerosa descendencia… y tendría que ir al baño sentado-dijo Draco entre dientes notoriamente enojado. El cabello comenzaba a notarse la raíz de color platina, lo mismo que su bigote.

Hermione solo pudo abrazarlo, recibiendo uno de vuelta.

- Qué demonios querrá Greyback con Ollivander…-se preguntó Molly mientras se paseaba por la cocina. El almuerzo ya había terminado.

- Ni idea… pero de que planea algo malo, lo planea-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido mirando el piso notoriamente enojado.

- Necesito un cigarro-murmuró Draco para Hermione

- Deja eso-murmuró Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Draco respondió besando su frente, aún abrazados.

A esas alturas, le importaba un comino que los chicos se enteraran de que estaban de novios. Solo sentía la necesidad de abrazar a Hermione y asegurarse que nadie se le acercaría para dañarla, ultrajarla o hacerle cualquier mal. Él la cuidaría, a pesar de que sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de apañárselas sola, no le importaba… él era quien cuidaría de ella con uñas y dientes, como el Lobo que era… como el Black que era… porque, para ser sinceros… los Malfoy nunca se habían destacado por ser valientes ni por defender a los suyos, y es por eso que fue a Slytherin en primer año, y no a Gryffindor; tarde había descubierto su veta Black.

Draco salió de su letargo cuando Hermione se separó de él, tomando su mano y colocando la bolsa roja en la mesa. Recordó entonces los ingredientes para la poción. Comenzó a sacar los ingredientes ordenándolos, mientras todos los presentes lo observaban.

- Mirack debe marcharse. El señor Zabini debe estar preocupado al ver que no regresé

- Muchas gracias Mirack-dijo Draco sonriéndole al elfo. Hermione tomó las manos del elfo y sonrió

- Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas

- el deber de Mirack es proteger al amo Draco y a la ama Hermione, no tiene que dar las gracias

- si… debo hacerlo-dijo Hermione sonriendo dándole un pequeño apretón de manos, el elfo se separó de ella.

- Mirack… mañana a las 9:20 aquí ¿está bien? Iremos al andén 9 ¾ por mi madre.

- Claro amo.

Mirack miró a los presentes, sonriendo y chasqueando los dedos, desapareció. Draco volvió a su labor con los ingredientes, poniéndolos todos en una bolsa cercana.

- Iré al taller del señor Weasley… ¿no le molesta?-preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises a la dueña de casa.

- No cariño, no me molesta… ve…

- Te acompañamos-dijo Ron siendo secundado por Harry para salir de la cocina.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápida y la hora del té había llegado, Ron había cambiado el té por cerveza de mantequilla y los panecillos por comida chatarra, así que los tres amigos comieron de manera amena, mientras el rubio con puntas castañas seguía haciendo la poción.

Draco estaba muy callado. Tenía las marcas de los lados de la nariz notoriamente marcadas, mostrando la cara de profundo disgusto que el platino tenía en el momento. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras cortaba las raíces y los ingredientes para la poción

- ¿Qué es lo que te perturba, Draco?-preguntó Ron sentado con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla

- Ese hijo de puta de Greyback... quería… quería-las manos de Draco comenzaron a temblar, tuvo que dejar el cuchillo y sentarse cerca de los muchachos para beber un trago largo de cerveza de mantequilla-ese hijo de puta quería poseer a Hermione… vi mil y una maneras de cómo poner su asqueroso miembro entre las piernas de aquella chica virgen que, gracias a merlín, no supo quién era… ¡tenía unas ganas de matarlo, de romperle el cuello al hijo de la gran puta ese!- las luces comenzaron a parpadear y un pequeño temblor se apoderó del lugar

- Draco…tu magia…cuidado… relájate, hermano-dijo Harry levantándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombro de Draco-no puedes ponerte así… no pasó nada

- … ¿a no? ¿cómo te sentirías tu si pensaran eso de mini Weasley?-preguntó Draco calmándose y mirando a Harry aún molesto.

La cara de Harry cambió de inmediato. Las ojeras se hicieron más profundas y su expresión más fría… nuevamente, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, pero Harry se tranquilizó respirando hondamente y lanzando un gruñido desde el pecho para luego volver a sentarse y beber un trago largo de cerveza

- Ok...tu ganas… hay que romperle el cuello a ese idiota

Draco se levantó y siguió su labor con la poción. Ron quiso cambiar el tema.

- Te queda bien el pelo largo-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había producido

- Debo cortarlo, o tirarlo todo hacia atrás… no quiero tener el pelo tan largo como mi padre… ahí sí que me parecería a él-murmuró eso último, siendo escuchado igualmente por Harry y Ron.

- Gracias, Draco…-dijo Harry de repente

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo bueno que has hecho por nosotros-dijo sonriendo sinceramente

- Oye, tengo habilidades en pociones, pero no es para tanto. Sé que si la comadreja supiera hacerlo, lo haría

- No lo digo solo por las pociones… lo digo por todo-dijo Harry sonriendo-todos estos años nos has cubierto las espaldas, exponiéndote no solo a ti, sino que al trio de serpientes… Theo, Blaise y Pansy se han arriesgado por nosotros, han roto las reglas, han hecho hasta lo imposible para que no nos descubran… y tú también te pones en riesgo para que no sospeche el resto de tu casa y el resto de Hogwarts…-dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

- No es para tanto-dijo Draco moviendo su cabeza lejos de la poción para sacar lo poco castaño que le quedaba.

Recordaba las veces que había ayudado al trio dorado, con miedo de ser descubierto, con temor de todo… pero con los años, la idea de ayudar a los chicos y romper un poco las reglas, era su modus vivendi. Mientras más peligro corría, mejor se sentía y aunque el miedo nunca se fue de su ser cuando ayudó a descubrir la cámara de los secretos, o cuando conoció a su tío Sirius, el hecho de ayudar, aun que sea, un poquito a sus amigos, lo hacía sentir vivo.

El muchacho siguió revolviendo la poción hasta que quedó lista. Guardó la gran cantidad en 10 pequeños frascos y en una caja, se las entregó a Harry.

- Gracias, hermano-dijo Harry riendo

- De nada-dijo Draco ya con el cabello completamente platino.

- Vamos a la cocina. Quizás mamá te pueda cortar el cabello.

- Pensaba pedírselo a Hermione, Ron

- No… no lo hagas-dijo Harry serio-te dejará calvo-dijo Harry tocándose un mechón de cabello que estaba más corto en la parte de atrás, haciendo reír a Ron.

Caminaron con todo ya limpio y listo de vuelta a la casa. Draco sonreía al recordar la vez que conoció a Sirius. Para la navidad del cuarto año, cuando le hizo prometer que cuidaría de su "primo por derecho"

**[Flashback]**

_Luego de la cena navideña en casa de sus padres, Draco decidió ir a repartir regalos. Sonrió frente al espejo con su capa negra bien estirada y se despeinó su largo y liso cabello. Luego llamó a su fiel Mirack y tomando la mano del elfo, partió a la casa de los Weasley sin ser visto; era media noche._

_- Feliz navidad!-dijo en cuanto llegó._

_- Lobo!-gritó Harry corriendo a su encuentro junto con Ron y Hermione, quienes lo abrazaron-qué haces aquí, lobo de pacotilla-dijo Harry sonriendo_

_- Nada, pedazo de mierda, solo quise venir a saludar._

_- Dejen de tratarse mal-dijo Hermione abrazándolo_

_- ¿Por qué? Somos hombres, nos tratamos mal-dijo hundiendo su cara en el cabello de la muchacha-feliz navidad Minou-murmuró_

_- Feliz navidad…-dijo la chica separándose de él, mostrando en su cuello el hermoso collar de rubíes rojos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Draco._

_- Hay alguien que te quiero presentar-dijo el ojiazul tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo cerca de la mesa._

_Era un hombre de contextura delgada, cabello ondulado y barba fina. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que Draco pudo reconocer muy bien, a tal punto de quedarse mudo de la impresión_

_- Lobo, te presento a tu tío… Sirius Black._

_Sirius se quedó mirándolo asustado. Un Malfoy cerca de su ahijado era impensable. Pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco, no pudo más que sonreír_

_- Así que tú eres el hijo de mi hermanita Cissa…-dijo Sirius acercándose. Hermione se acercó a Draco junto con Ron. Draco al mirarlos, abrazó a Hermione tratando de protegerla. Sabía lo que decían de Sirius y nunca le creyó mucho a Harry sobre la inocencia de aquel hombre -me alegra que sacaras el buen corazón de mi hermana-dijo al ver como abrazaba a la chica_

_- Mi madre me ha hablado de usted-dijo respetuoso pero con recelo, hablaba con los dientes apretados y miraba con desconfianza._

_- ¿Eres amigo de Harry?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo_

_- Es como mi hermano-dijo Draco convencido_

_- Pues…-Sirius se acercó tomando su hombro-cuídalo…porque es tu primo por derecho... y siendo tú mayor que Harry, aunque sea por un mes y medio, es tu deber-dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_Draco soltó un momento a Hermione y sonrió. Narcissa le había contado muchas historias de lo buen hermano que era. Narcissa Malfoy le había contado del aura de su hermano, que hacía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, lo quisieran o lo respetaran y ahora que se lo encontraba, sentía la necesidad de comprobarlo. Estiró su mano para tomar la de Sirius de manera segura_

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… Lobo para mis amigos-dijo Draco sonriendo._

_Sirius se quedó anonadado… el hombre sonrió y abrazó al muchacho platino_

_- Me alegra que mi familia tengo un descendiente tan bueno como tú, Lobo._

_Draco sonrió y recibió el abrazo de su único tío de manera grata. Los presentes se encontraban emocionados con el reencuentro familiar y se dedicaron a mirar la escena con ternura._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

La noche había llegado rápido, y con ella, las pesadillas de Harry.

Draco, con el cabello más corto, despertó a media noche con los gritos de Harry. Se levantó de su cama solo con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa y se acercó a la cama de Harry quien, como siempre, hablaba incoherencias

- Es pársel-dijo Ron

- Lo había notado… ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba y se colocaba al otro lado de la cama

- Despertarlo, obvio…rayo… rayo despierta…

- ¡Rayo, a mini Weasley la están mirando desnuda!

- ¡que no se le acerquen!-dijo Harry despertando con la varita en la mano y apuntando al frente

- …¿tenías que ocupar a mi hermana para despertarlo?-preguntó Ron mientras Draco reía por debajo

Harry, sudando como siempre y sentado en su cama, dejó la varita a un lado y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo

- ¿No te hizo efecto la poción?-preguntó Draco preocupado. Estaba seguro de haberla hecho correctamente

- No me la tomé-confesó Harry respirando con dificultad

- Vieras que estúpido eres-dijo Draco acercándose al velador para abrirlo y sacar la poción que había dejado ahí. Se la tendió y se sentó en la cama mientras Harry se la tomaba.

Draco sacó una camiseta manga larga color gris y se la colocó, luego, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno con la varita, luego ofreció a los chicos, los cuales aceptaron imitando al rubio. Ron hizo levitar el cenicero que tenían en medio de la habitación para botar la ceniza.

- Ok, Draco… mientras a Harry le hace efecto la poción, cuéntanos… ¿qué ha pasado con Hermione?

Draco lo miró sonriendo con malicia

- Por qué no nos cuentas tú, Ron… ¿qué con mi amiga, casi hermana, Pansy Parkinson?-dijo mientras botaba el humo del cigarro

- No jodas… Pansy es una serpiente, no podría estar con ella-dijo frunciendo el ceño y fumando un poco más su cigarro mientras su sonrojo se confundía con su cabello.

- Draco, no cambies el tema

- ¿y tú, hermano? ¿qué pasa con mini Weasley? –dijo Draco con malicia. No quería tomar el tema de Hermione porque sabía, que esos dos iban a hacerlo confesar.

- Ella está consiente que no puedo estar con ella por ahora… mientras Voldemort esté vivo, no puedo arriesgarla-dijo Harry para luego aspirar el humo del cigarro

La cara de Draco se transformó. De ser una sonrisa amplia, pasó a ser una mueca de desagrado.

- Eres un estúpido, Potter-dijo Draco subiendo un poco el labio derecho, arrastrando las palabras y con el ceño fruncido-si amas a esa chica, no la dejes ir, debes estar con ella el tiempo que dure-dijo recordando las palabras de Hermione-amala ahora que puedes… o qué, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo linda que se ha puesto? Algún otro imbécil se dará cuenta y la enamorará… ¿qué quieres? ¿perderla? No seas idiota. Ella no puede esperar toda la vida para que te atrevas, eso es de… de…

- De idiotas-dijo Ron secundando a Draco también notoriamente molesto.

- ¡Y tú mismo cuñado te lo dice!-alegó el platinado fumando el poco cigarro que le quedaba

- ¿y qué hay de ti?-comentó Harry molesto-... con tus "no puedo estar con Hermione porque soy un hijo de mortífago" o "es peligroso que los Slytherin se enteren" y no sé qué otras estupideces más… no tienes moral para decir…

- Hermione y yo somos novios desde el 16 de agosto-dijo Draco interrumpiendo notoriamente molesto, dejando sorprendido a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con los ojos sumamente abiertos-y lo mío es más peligroso. A ti te persogue una estúpido reptiliano y lo más probable es que si estás junto a Ginny, en el colegio la van a defender como lo que es… la novia del elegido… en cambio Hermione, solo será la "traidora" y ella lo ha aceptado-dijo con los dientes apretados de la rabia- A eso súmale que Greyback ya sintió el aroma de mi novia y tengo miedo… miedo a que le haga algo, que la vea y se la viole en cualquier momento, pero no me importa sentir miedo, ¿sabes por qué?-preguntó ya dejando de lado el cigarro y agitado por la rabia y el temor-porque la quiero, porque daría mi vida por ella y si es necesario morir para tenerla a salvo, lo haré… tengo porqué luchar y no voy… no vamos, a perder esta oportunidad que tenemos de querernos… mañana podría ser muy tarde… podrías hacer lo mismo por Ginny… ella merece eso y mucho más-dijo Draco al fin poniéndose el cigarro en la boca, aspirando y apagándolo en el cenicero para luego caminar hacia la salida

- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron aun en shock

- Al baño…

Draco salió de la habitación hecho una furia y lanzando el humo del cigarro… sí, era hijo de mortífago. Sí, estaba jugando a los dos bandos y sí, estaba exponiendo a Hermione… pero no quería dejar de tenerla como la tenía; cerca, a su lado, sintiendo su cariño… sabía que era jodidamente egoísta su postura, pero también sabía, que Hermione no lo dejaría alejarse solo por ese miedo a que la dañaran. Iba a hacer que eso que tenían durara. Llevaban apenas 16 días de noviazgo y no quería que quedara como un "amor de verano". Caminó decidido hacia la habitación de las niñas. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio la cama de Ginny, con una pelirroja tapada hasta los ojos. Se acercó cauteloso hacia la cama de Hermione y acarició su mejilla. Dormía tan tranquila que no quiso despertarla, así que dándole un pequeño beso en el cabello enmarañado, tomó el bolso rojo con negro y salió de ahí sin hacer ruido directo a la cocina.

* * *

La mañana llegó tranquila. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana del 1° de Septiembre y Draco Malfoy estaba ya vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color. Su pelo húmedo por la ducha, estaba peinado cuidadosamente hacia un lado, sin dejar que ni una parte del cabello se moviera. Contempló a aquel hombre que estaba frente a él. Rasgos duros, mirada fría e inexpresiva. Luego cerró los ojos y se despeinó. Pudo ver así a su verdadero "yo". No le gustaba lo que tenía que aparentar, pero si quería mantener el plan tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que ser Draco Malfoy para su madre. Solo serían unas horas, luego, volvería a ser Lobo. Se peinó nuevamente y se fijó el cabello con gomina. Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia la cocina.

Eran las 8:00 cuando Hermione despertó. Tenía un dolor de estómago horrible y todo era por el hambre que sentía. No había cenado muy bien y no había podido dormir muy bien.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño raudamente. Sabía que Draco se iría temprano y quería despedirse. Se ducho, vistió y luego cepilló su cabello, ordenándolo en una coleta alta.

Bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba. El hombre vestido de negro le daba la espalda. Su cabello platinado y peinado hacia al lado, amoldado de manera impecable. Hasta el principio de la escalera se sentía el aroma de "esencia de Dragón" que la embriagaba, así que decidió acercarse con una sonrisa. Draco sintió a la muchacha y se volteó un poco. Estaba impecablemente afeitado y se notaban sus rasgos duros en su barbilla prominente. Alrededor de su nariz estaban ambas líneas que les decía al mundo "no se acerquen" Hermione entendió esas líneas y se detuvo asustada. Draco abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su efecto. Sonrió amablemente y sus ojos se calmaron. Hermione pudo ver que el hielo se derretía, dejando ver los grises tranquilos como mercurio.

- Buenos días… lamento haberte asustado-dijo Draco caminando hasta su lado, tomándola por la cintura. Usaba un sweater con escote v color rosado, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas con caña negra. Draco se agachó un poco para juntar su frente junto con la de Hermione, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos-te ver hermosa-dijo mientras sacaba la diestra de su espalda ya colocaba en la nuca de Hermione con delicadeza. La atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla tranquilamente.

Luego de unos segundos, el beso subió de tono algo desesperado. Hermione rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Draco y lo abrazó más fuerte, apegando su cuerpo al del platino, mientras que despeinaba el suave cabello platinado

- No sirve de nada peinarme cuando estás cerca-murmuró Draco sin despegar su boca de la de Hermione-nos *beso* veremos *beso*en *beso* el *beso* tren*beso más largo* ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione solo asintió y volvió a besar a Draco. Un carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación.

Ahí, parados uno al lado del otro, Fred y George los observaban sonriendo

- Creo que son 20 galeones, hermano-dijo Fred estirando la mano hacia George, el cual depositó el dinero

- Estoy seguro que le dio un filtro-dijo George con el ceño fruncido pero divertido

Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza. Intentó huir, pero Draco se lo impidió

- ¿Apostaste contra un Malfoy, George?-preguntó Draco sonriendo de lado

- No… aposté contra un Lobo que tenía miedo a enamorarse, amigo Lobo-dijo el muchacho riendo y caminando a la cocina

Draco sonrió y besó la cabeza de Hermione.

Ya estaban todos abajo. Ginny, Harry y Ron se habían levantado temprano para alistarse. En los días que estuvieron en la casa de los Weasley, había aprovechado de hacer todas las compras para aquel día, así que no se preocuparon por llegar tarde, podían trasladarse rápidamente.

Eran las 9:20 cuando Mirack llegó junto a Draco. Este ya tenía todas sus cosas en los bolsillos (incluyendo su cargamento de cigarrillos y la varita de repuesto que aún no entendía por qué la tenía) y se dirigió hacia los chicos

- Nos veremos en el tren-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione se levantó. No podía entender el mal presentimiento que tenía en el pecho. Peinó los cabellos de Draco hacia un lado, haciéndolo ver más frio y calculador. No entendía cómo un simple cambio de look podía convertirle de un Ángel a un Demonio.

- Cuídate… -dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad. Draco la miró con dolor en su mirada

- A la mierda que se enteren-dijo Draco cerrando los ojos hastiado. tomó la cara de Hermione y acercándose la besó frente a toda la familia Weasley.

Molly solo pudo abrir la boca y Ginny reprimir un gritito de nervios al ver a sus amigos besarse. Harry y Ron no daban crédito a lo que veían y solo abrieron la boca desmesuradamente. No le habían creído nada a Draco de lo que había dicho y Harry… pues Harry no quería creer.

- Esa era la cara que te dije que sería épica-murmuró Draco mirando de reojo a Harry y a Ron. Hermione sonrió al verlo y abrazó a Draco ocultando su cara en el pecho del rubio

- Nos veremos en el tren-dijo Hermione más para ella que para él

Ginny se acercó a Draco. Hermione le dio espacio para que la pelirroja lo abrazara. Fue luego turno de Harry y Ron. Ambos tenían miedo por Lobo, pero también sabían que lo volverían a ver. Por último, la señora Weasley abrazó a Draco de manera afectuosa

- Cuídate hijo, por favor

- Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos en su casa-dijo Draco mirándola sinceramente-lamento todas las molestias que pudimos haber ocasionado

- Qué molestias me hablas? No te preocupes por nada-dijo abrazándolo

Draco sonrió. "_espero que le guste la sorpresa que le dejamos en la despensa, Molly"_ se dijo Draco sonriendo, y ordenando un poco más su cabellera tomó la mano de Mirack

- Te quiero-murmuró Draco, apretando la mano de Mirack para luego desaparecer, dejando a Hermione con la emoción en la garganta.

* * *

**wiiiiii otro capítulo arriba!**

**perdón, mil perdones por la referencia ñoñística de los pókemon XD no pude evitarlo. a demás, por época, Hermione y Harry pudieron perfectamente jugar pokemon, ya que el primero, donde justamente aparecen estos tres pokemones iniciales fue en 1989 y llegó a europa cerca de 1993, justo a tiempo!. perdón por lo ñoña**

**espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y NO OLVIDEN ESCRIBIR! sus Revews son mi sueldo T.T**

**Adiós, nos vemos el próximo domingo **


	7. Chapter 7: entre el 9 34 y el 5972

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por su presencia en esta locura llamada Alma de Muggle.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todas las personas que me comentaron y por los seguidores de la historias, se los agradezco de corazón.**

**espero que les guste el capítulo ^^**

**declaración: Los personajes son de JKR y todo su mundo. Solo juego un poco con ellos.**

**disfruten la lectura!**

**capitulo largo, así que coman y vayan al pipi-room antes ejjeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Entre el "9 ¾ el "5972"**

La estación de King's Cross estaba casi desierta. Draco se encontraba en el andén 9 ¾. Su madre era el reflejo de la puntualidad y siendo las 9:29:55, Narcissa hizo su aparición. Se había trasladado desde su misma casa, sabiendo que su hijo se encontraría en el andén esperándola.

La rubia se acercó a su hijo y este besó su mano. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de inmediato que el elfo Mirack estaba tras de él. Draco lo intuyó y miró al elfo.

- Ve. Te llamaré luego-dijo Draco frio entrando en su papel.

- Que no se vaya-ordenó Narcissa

- ¿Para qué quieres que se quede, madre?-preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido-¿para terminar el trabajo? mataste a Marick por órdenes del señor tenebroso, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo con Mirack?

- Es peligroso que esté con vida, sabe demasiado de nuestra familia… además, a esa que llamas Marick no era más que una simple elfina doméstica-dijo Narcissa con recelo.

- Pues Mirack es libre y se irá de inmediato… ve-dijo Draco mirándolo. El elfo chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Draco podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos antes de desaparecer. Aquella noche que su madre había reunido a sus 5 elfos domésticos no se le borraría de la memoria

**[Flashback]**

Draco se encontraba leyendo en la sala. Hacía calor y Draco se encontraba sin zapatos. Solo estaban con su pantalón negro, su camisa gris y calcetines. Leía tranquilamente con el cabello revuelto cuando Narcissa interrumpió la sala.

- Mirack, Marick, Sannán, Romué y Kal, vengan de inmediato-dijo la mujer con voz tranquila. Draco estiró el cuello para mirar qué ocurría.

Cinco elfos domésticos aparecieron. Todos con una vestimenta color café clara sucia y roída; la vestimenta de esclavitud. Mirack tenía de la mano a su hija Marick. Una pequeña elfina de ojos verdes como los de su madre, Sannán, quien la sostenía de la otra mano, manteniéndola atrás de ellos, pero visible. Romué era el más antiguo de la casa. Él y su hijo Kal, se encargaban del jardín y de los alrededores de la mansión.

Draco comprendió que había algo malo cuando Narcissa apuntó su varita y lanzó el encantamiento hacia Sannán

- _avada kedavra_-dijo Narcissa sin temor, impactando de lleno en el pecho de la elfina, quedando sus ojos verdes vacíos, sin vida.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que vea.

- ¿qué demonios te pasa, madre?-reaccionó Draco levantándose por completo del sillón.

- El señor tenebroso dice que no tenemos que tener elfos tan antiguos… es peligroso. No te preocupes, los reemplazaré… _Avada Kedavra_-dijo apuntando a Romué, quien recibió el impacto cayendo al lado de Sannán. Mirack, Marick y Kal no pudieron decir nada, solo cerraron sus ojos. Un quejido perturbó a Narcissa… Marick lloraba.-que desagradable… _avada_…

- ¡Para madre, por merlín!-dijo Draco fuera de si- ¡estás fuera de control!, ¡ellos no son peligrosos!, siempre han estado junto a nosotros y nos han servido lealmente…-dijo Draco molesto-¡a demás Marick es pequeña! No corremos peligro con ella

- Ordenes son ordenes… _avada kedavra_-dijo nuevamente apuntando a Kal sin ningún temor, quien recibió el impacto dando al lado de su padre. Eran simples criaturas sin valor… ¿por qué su hijo se empeñaba en desobedecer a su señor?

Draco no entendía…¡Eran elfos domésticos, por Merlín! Daba igual, estaban destinados a morir a manos de sus amos, más si el estúpido cara de serpiente se los pedía. Zabini ya le había comunicado en una carta que todos los elfos domésticos de su casa habían sido cruelmente masacrados, ¿¡pero porqué le importaba tanto!?

- Por favor, basta…-Draco no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo-déjala… es una pequeña

- Entonces no sirve…

Cuando el _avada_ de su madre cayó en el pecho de la pequeña Marick, Draco no pudo más que correr al lado de un dolido Mirack, quien solo derramaba amargas lágrimas silenciosas. Draco lo tomó en brazos y salió corriendo hasta el segundo piso, mientras su madre gritaba su nombre llamándolo. Sabía que Narcissa no sería capaz de hechizarlo, así que corrió descalzo como estaba y se encerró en su cuarto agitado. Nunca había hecho nada por nadie excepto sus amigos. Ahora tenía a un elfo doméstico frente a él, con sus ojos celestes, con la mirada perdida en el dolor y esa vestimenta asquerosa y sucia. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, se sacó el calcetín izquierdo y se lo entregó, casi obligándolo. Mirack no comprendía la escena.

- ¡Tómalo, maldita sea!, eres libre-dijo Draco cansado respirando agitado

- Amo… gracias…. Yo…

- Nada, corre, desaparece, huye y no vuelvas.

La puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió y vio a Narcissa apuntando a Mirack

- _Avada…_

- ¡Corre!-gritó Draco con casi un desgarro de voz

Mirack chasqueó los dedos y desapareció, mientras Draco se derrumbaba en su cama, fastidiado, enojado y por sobre todas las cosas, aliviado. Recordó el P.E.D.D.O de Hermione y sonrió para sus adentros, ahora entendía lo bien que se sentía ayudar a un indefenso… pero no quiso mostrarlo. Solo se levantó ante su madre y la miró con repudio

- Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, Narcissa Black-dijo Draco mirándola de la altura

- Malfoy….soy una Malfoy-dijo Narcissa algo contrariada

- … me acabo de dar cuenta- y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala.

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

Narcissa los había trasladado al callejón Knockturn. Draco se sentía extraño entando ahí con su cabello rubio. Extrañaba ser Lobo Black, quien caminaba libremente por las calles cercanas en Diagon, de la mano de una hija de muggle bastante famosa.

Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Su madre lo dirigía sin problemas. Habían llegado a un lugar que él conocía muy bien. Fue precisamente ahí donde su madre le compró su primer escritorio: Borgin & Burkes

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí? Se fijó que su madre miraba a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con nadie… o quizás encontrarse con alguien. Draco tomó su mano en tono protector y caminaron juntos hasta el interior de la tienda que parecía vacía.

Draco pareció que caía en un abismo. En frente tenía a dos personas que pensó, no tendría el desagradable honor de ver hasta mucho tiempo después. Por un lado, sangre de su sangre; Belatrix Black de Lestrange. La miraba sádicamente pero con orgullo.

El muchacho de ojos grises miró a su acompañante. Esa complexión y esa cara, no la olvidaría nunca, en especial porque ese hijo de puta mal nacido, quería tirarse a su novia como fuera lugar. Fenrir Greyback lo miraba con la cara torcida. El muy desgraciado sentía el aroma esencia de dragón y por supuesto, sentía un tenue aroma a vainilla que desprendía de sus ropas. Draco miró hacia el otro extremo de la sala oliendo muy disimuladamente su hombro; Vainilla… _Demonios Hermione, como puede ser que tu aroma sea tan penetrantemente exquisito_, pensó Draco desesperado. Solo cerró los ojos un segundo y miró a su madre… ¿qué ocurría?

- Me contó mi querida hermanita, que nos ayudarás este año, querido Draco

- Claro… todo por mi familia-dijo Draco con el labio subido en son de repugnancia y arrastrando las palabras sin despegar sus dientes

- Pues tienes un trabajo muy particular, Draquito, y es por eso que estás aquí-dijo Bellatrix acercándose y empujándolo hacia el lugar al que los dos engendros le daban la espalda.

Encontró entonces un armario. Era de color azul. Pero eso no le llamó la atención; era antiguo, muy antiguo y al tocarlo supo de inmediato; era un armario mágico.

Con Hermione en las innumerables veces escondidos en la biblioteca para estudiar o simplemente leer, habían descubierto a los 13 años lo que era un armario Evanescente. Y era precisamente eso lo que se encontraba delante de él.

- Este es un armario Evanescente-dijo Bellatrix de pronto. Draco comenzó a rodearlo, sin dejar de tocarlo por la maravilla de aquel instrumento que quiso, alguna vez con Hermione cuando tenían 13 años, tener en frente-está roto y necesitamos que lo compongas-dijo la mujer de mirada perdida.

- Eso no me compete-dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar el armario hasta que dio la vuelta completa-además, este armario está en perfecto estado.

- Lo se… es otro el que debes arreglar-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo-su gemelo mejor dicho…y ese está en Hogwarts

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como símbolo de terror. Obviamente lo hizo mirando el armario, para que nadie se diera cuenta… ¿qué mierda le iba a pedir esa maldita perra, que era su tía? Simplemente suspiró y se relajó. Se dio vuelta y la miró

- Ya… y tú quieres que arregle un armario, que no he visto en mi vida, y que de seguro, no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo reparar… muy inteligente tu plan

Bellatrix se acercó en dos segundos quedando cerca del muchacho. Draco era por una cabeza más alto que Bellatrix, aun así, la intimidaba enormemente.

- No juegues conmigo niñito-gritó Bellatrix desesperada-repararás el armario que te dijimos

- … si, hipotéticamente, acepto… ¿cómo lo repararé? No tengo ni la más mínima idea como hacerlo, además… ¿en dónde se encuentra? Sabes bien que hay muchos secretos en ese jodido colegio y por supuesto, el viejo Dumbledore tiene pleno control de todo.

- Eso te tocará resolverlo a ti-dijo Belatrix separándose de él-tu arréglalo

- ¿Y si no quiero…?-preguntó Draco desafiante

Bellatrix sonrió, y sacando su varita, apuntó a Narcissa y con un _"Crucio"_ dejó a la mujer gritando de dolor en el piso. Draco no pudo más que intentar tocar a Bellatrix pero fue Greyback quien lo detuvo

- ¡PARA, ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ! ¡PERO PARA!-gritó Draco desesperado

Bellatrix sonrió. En su trastornada cabeza, sabía que amenazarlo con Narcissa era su mejor opción. Si era tan estúpido como Lucius, Draco sería muy manipulable

- Ya te dije… quiero que arregles ese armario. En tus cartas semanales, avisándonos todo lo que le averigües de Potter, puedes incluir tus avances con el armario… y recuerda Draquito, yo no amenazo en vano. Si maté a mi querido Sirius… perfectamente puedo cargarme a mi hermanita Narcissa.

Draco apretó los dientes, solo pudo asentir y caminar hacia su madre, levantándola del piso.

- Espero tener noticias tuyas, Draco… envíale las cartas a tu madre. Nosotros estaremos con ella-dijo la mujer riendo como desquiciada mientras Draco salía del lugar con su madre caminando pesadamente

El muchacho apoyó a su madre en sus hombros y la sacó lo más raído que pudo de ahí. Sabía perfectamente que esa maldita mujer le haría daño… mucho daño. Se escondieron en un callejón alejado y puso a su madre a resguardo para que no la vieran.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos, te empeñas en que me una a ustedes, madre?!-dijo Draco enojado-esa imbécil te terminará matando. Ya tengo a mi padre en Azkaban, no te quiero a ti en el cementerio.

- Hijo…-comenzó Narcissa débil-es familia… ella

- ¡Ella mató a Sirius Black!-dijo Draco golpeando la pared-tu hermano

- Primo hermano-dijo Cissa mirando el piso

- ¡Era tu hermano de todas formas! No puedo creerlo-dijo Draco enojado, pateando unos botes de basura con rabia, haciendo que este se abollara de tal manera que perdiera la estabilidad y callera derramándose hacia un costado-me has condenado, madre… tú y mi padre me han condenado… siéntete bien-dijo Draco acercándose a su madre, con ese labio levantado y esas marcas al lado de su nariz que lo caracterizaban cuando estaba molesto, resoplando con las aletas de la nariz abiertas.

- Estarás bien, Draco… el señor tenebroso es bueno con nosotros… estaremos en un mundo mejor cuando él tome el poder-la madre de Draco hablaba con la voz debido al Crucio recibido

- Un mundo mejor-murmuró Draco-¡¿en un mundo mejor?! ¡Cielos, madre, ése cara de culo no tiene idea de qué es un mundo mejor! Es un idealista, un…

- No insultes a mi señor, Draco, o se me olvidará que eres mi hijo-dijo Narcissa levantando su muñeca izquierda dejando ver la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Siempre supuso que su madre era mortífago, pero nunca había visto su marca y eso lo llenó de tristeza. Tenía que hacer algo para que su madre estuviera a salvo. No quería que la condenaran ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco la entregaría, era su madre y tenía el deber de protegerla. Más que mal, le había dado la vida y eso lo comprometía con la mujer rubia que lo miraba con los ojos azules suplicante.

El muchacho miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido ya acercó el cuerpo de su madre hacia él, en un acto de amor puro, abrazándola y besando su cabeza, para luego quedarse oliendo su hombro.

Narcissa quedó consternada. Nunca había recibido tal muestra de cariño de parte de su hijo. Siempre fue frio cuando ella le hacía un cariño, pero verlo ahí, hundido en su hombro, no pudo más que contener una lágrima y acariciar el cabello platinado de su hijo. Draco respiraba profundamente mientras que con los ojos muy cerrados y sus manos en la espalda de su madre, acariciaba esta última con las manos crispadas en un puño, suave pero consistente. No quería que la dañaran, ¡por Merlín no quería que la mataran!. Se separó de su madre y la miró con los ojos de mercurio y el cabello desordenado.

- Ponte a salvo mientras yo esté fuera, ¿de acuerdo?-ordenó Draco mirándola directamente. Narcissa soltó un suspiro de sorpresa-¿qué ocurre?

- Me… me recordaste a Sirius-murmuró la mujer mirando fijamente los ojos de su hijo; grises igual que su querido Sirius

- Soy un Black…-dijo Draco de pronto. Narcissa contuvo la respiración impresionada.

* * *

Narcissa lo había devuelto al andén 9 ¾. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, pero muchos alumnos ya estaban llegando. Narcissa besó la mejilla de su hijo y ordenó su cabello. La mujer sonrió y luego desapareció.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Miró su mano izquierda y encontró ahí sus cueritos. Sonrió recordando a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los cueritos.

- _Oculto_-murmuró Draco mientras veía que sus cueritos habían desaparecido.

Guardó su varita y tocó la zona. Podía sentir ahí los tres cueritos moverse y sonrió. La única forma que tenía para pasar desapercibido mientras sus amigos llevaban los lazos de sangre, era que sus lazos estuvieran cubiertos cuando sus muñecas estuvieran libres.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban 20 minutos. Sacó de su bolsillo los 3 daditos que llevaba. Tomó el que era su mochila y la dejó en el suelo. El bolso de cuero negro se hizo presente y lo abrió para sacar una cajetilla blanca con azul y café. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y abriendo el paquete, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca. Guardó la cajetilla, sacó la varita y lo encendió, aspirando profundamente… Estaba nervioso.

Estaba nervioso por varias cosas. La primera y la más importante; lo que le había pedido Belatrix… ¿qué planeaba? Ni idea… pero lo supuso. Entrar a Hogwarts de la manera más desapercibida posible. Lo segundo que lo tenía nervioso era Harry, ¿cómo decirle a Rayo lo que había ocurrido? En realidad, el problema no era solo Harry, sino que Ron y Hermione y por qué no, mini Weasley… ¿qué les decía?, ¿les decía lo que ocurría? Era su madre, por Merlín, tenía que cuidarla y aunque le costara el repudio de sus amigos ¿lo haría?... fumó frenéticamente su cigarro disfrutando del humo que lo embriagaba y respiró hondo. Lo tercero que lo aquejaba era el trio de serpientes… Zabini era candidato a ser mortífago, Pansy también y el misántropo de Nott… Bueno… de él no tenía que preocuparse; odiaba tanto la existencia humana que no iba a unirse a un grupo para hacer algo. ¿Les diría a ellos? Podrían darle un concejo… ¿pero qué decía?, ¿el príncipe de las serpientes pidiendo concejos? Eso era de débiles. Pero estaba desesperado, no comprendía que ocurriría desde ahora en adelante.

La hora llegó. Cuando el tren **5972** paró, Draco se subió de inmediato. Sabía que eran 10 para las 11 y el tren era puntual. Se sentó en el compartimiento de siempre a esperar a sus compañeros y amigos… el trío de serpientes constaba con 4 integrantes, al igual que el trio dorado. Draco encabezaba el primer trio, seguido por Blaise Zabini, su inseparable, amigo, compañero y confidente. Luego, completaba el trio Pansy Parkinson… Su amiga leal, fiel y hermana de toda la vida. El cuarto integrante era aquel que muchos temían, no solo por tener un aura maligna-o incomprendida como bien decía Pansy- sino porque nunca hablaba, era tranquilo, y miraba con odio al mundo que lo rodeaba; Theodore Nott. Él era un verdadero amigo, con la mirada clara en sus objetivos y siempre con la última palabra para una decisión determinante. Cuando el trio de serpientes comenzaba una discusión acalorada, era Nott quien daba sus puntos de vista ante la situación y era él quien mantenía el equilibrio entre la pasión de Pansy contra el explosivo carácter de Draco. Blaise solo se reía y no tomaba parte, pero era quien tenía que mantener tranquila las aguas con algún comentario hilarante.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el último vagón, en el último compartimiento como siempre, con la espalda dando a la puerta y mirando la ventana, esperando a ese trío de imbéciles que adoraba tanto como al trio dorado. Sus amigos de casa y aliados en las aventuras con Rayo, Comadreja y Minou.

Sintió como la puerta se abría… una mano delicada y suave con aroma a flores tapó sus ojos. Draco sonrió al contacto mientras sentía como unos labios se posaban en su mejilla derecha, para luego sentir un abrazo tierno desde su espalda

- Hola…-dijo una voz melodiosa desde el cuello del muchacho. Draco sonrió y se dio media vuelta. Vio los ojos negros de la muchacha con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y el pelo tan negro como el carbón-te extrañé-dijo la muchacha abrazándolo y recibiendo los brazos de Draco

- Pansy… yo también-dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello floral de la muchacha.

- Mentiroso… no me escribiste ni un solo día-dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero adorable, al que Draco solo pudo sonreír de medio lado.

Draco sonreía al ver a Pansy. Tras de ella, apareció el moreno de ojos castaños de Blaise sonriendo, estirando su mano para saludarlo, chocando con la mano de Draco para después besar la cabeza de Pansy

- Como estás preciosa

- Aquí…espectacular como siempre

- ¿Y tú? ¿Mejor?-dijo Blaise sentándose en frente de Draco

- Si…

- ¿Nos contarás ahora?-dijo Blaise mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse

- ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Pansy notoriamente molesta-¿fuiste a ver a Blaise y no me fuiste a ver a mí?

- No, princesa… no fue porque quisiera verle la cara a éste

- ¿Nos contarás o no?-preguntó Blaise molesto

- Cuando llegue nuestro misántropo favorito

- ¡Hey!-se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta. Un muchacho de ojos azules oscuros y cabellos castaños oscuros los miraba desde la puerta-no soy misántropo, ya se los he dicho… solo odio un poquito al resto de la gente-dijo el muchacho con su voz varonil.

Draco sonrió mientras Pansy sonriendo abrazaba a Theodore Nott con cautela. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico. Luego apretó la mano de Draco y por último, sentándose al lado de Blaise, repitió el gesto.

Blaise sonrió y miró a Draco, luego sacó la varita y lanzó un _Fermaportus_ y un _silencio_ para que no lo escucharan, mientras Pansy, entendiendo el gesto, bajó la cortina para no ser molestados. Draco sonrió y comenzó su relato, empezando con la muerte de los elfos domésticos en su casa-cosa que al trío dorado no pudo comentar-el ataque de su tía Bellatrix, la estadía en casa de Hermione y luego la de los Weasley, el ataque de Greyback, el de callejón Diagon y por supuesto, el petitorio de trabajo de Bellatrix y su madre.

- ¡¿pero en qué demonios está pensando tu madre?!-gritó Pansy. Theo se tapó la cara ante el griterío que hacía la pelinegra. Agradeció a Merlín por el oportuno "_silencio"_ que lanzó Zabini.

- Pansy, sabes que los seguidores de… ya sabes quién… son así de fanáticos-dijo tranquilo Theo.

- ¡Pero es su hijo, con un demonio!-alegó Pansy con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó comenzando a llorar- no quiero que te pase nada hermanito-dijo Pansy sollozando.

Draco abrazaba a su amiga, casi hermana mientras acariciaba tiernamente su espalda.

- No puedo hacer nada más que obedecer… si no lo hago, matará a mi madre

- Es su hermana… ¿crees que…?-Blaise se quedó callado. Oh si… esa loca de Bellatrix lo haría. Solo torció el gesto haciendo entender a Draco que había comprendido la situación.

- ¿Y sabes cómo arreglarlo?-preguntó Theodore mirando a Draco serio como siempre

- Si…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- A lo más 1 hora

- ¿… tan simple?

- Conozco el hechizo… lo estudié una vez con Minou en la biblioteca, cuando nos introdujimos a la sección prohibida. Ahí aparecía el hechizo…

- Supongo que no se lo dijiste a Belatrix-dijo Blaise arqueando la ceja

- Por su puesto que se lo dije-dijo Draco con aire ofendido-ella es de toda confianza y sé que no me haría daño…. imbécil-dijo Draco molesto mientras Pansy se recuperaba.

- Le dirás… ¿le dirás a Harry?-preguntó Pansy mientras se arreglaba para que no se notara que había llorado

- Si… me preocupa lo que digan, pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi lealtad está con mi familia… haré lo que me pidan para que estén bien… pero también, mi lealtad está con Rayo, Comadreja y Minou… Harry es el único que puede derrotar al cara de serpiente y si tengo que dar mi vida para ello, lo haré

- No digas estupideces-dijo Pansy volviéndolo a abrazar.

La puerta sonó, como si quisieran abrirla. Blaise sacó el hechizo y abrió.

Una Hermione sonriente se dejó ver, pero al ver a Draco abrazando de esa forma a Pansy, se puso seria y sus ojos castaños se apagaron.

- Hay reunión de prefectos... ahora-y diciendo esto, caminó hacia su izquierda

- Oh mierda…-murmuró Draco mientras la puerta se cerraba, luego miró a Blaise y a Theodore-necesito que vayan al compartimento donde está rayo… tengo que contarle y tenemos que armar un plan ¿está claro?

- Si señor-dijeron Blaise y Theo

Draco se levantó junto con Pansy para ir al compartimiento de los prefectos. Suspiró y ordenó su cabello. Luego tomó su mochila, la colgó en su hombro izquierdo y abrió la puerta, con Pansy del brazo.

Caminaban como si fueran modelos de pasarela. Muchas chicas de primeros años los miraban con los rostros rojos. Draco tenía esa mirada despectiva mientras tenía a Pansy de su brazo. Ella hacía lo mismo, presumía el ser la "elegida" por Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes.

Entraron al último vagón. Aquel que estaba al final del tren. Cuando entraron todos los quedaron mirando. Ron los miró serio e hizo lo impensado. Tomó los hombros de Hermione y la abrazó cariñosamente, sin dejar de mirar a Pansy, muy serio. La pelinegra desvió la mirada y miró a Draco. Este se sentó en el sillón y miró a todos desde esa posición. Pansy se sentó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura y mirando todos.

Hannah Abbott, quien se encontraba presidiendo la reunión, los miraba con repudio junto con su compañero de casa, Ernie McMillan. A su lado, se encontraba una rubia de ojos celestes y soñadores. Luna Lovegood, quien lo miraba sonriendo. A su lado se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café. Le recordaba en contextura muchísimo al retrasado de Viktor Krum. El Ravenclaw, Benn Thompson lo miraba desdeñoso. A su lado, la pareja de Gryffindor; Ron lo miraba serio. Luego miró a Hermione. Tenía los ojos achinados, notoriamente molesta. Draco sonrió de medio lado: ¿su novia estaba celosa? Esa sensación lo llenó de entusiasmo, pero debía mantener la calma y seguir el papel.

Hermione sabía que era la tónica. Siempre fue Pansy la "novia" oficial para el resto del mundo, pero nunca le había molestado… ahora era distinto... era ella LA NOVIA oficial y verdadera de Draco Malfoy y a pesar de que las cosas tenían que seguir así, no pudo evitar querer desollar vivo a ese rubio engreído.

- Estoy ocupado, Abbott, ¿qué quieres decirnos?-habló Draco al fin, quitando la tención… o tensando más el ambiente.

- Deberías haber llegado hace unos minutos

- No jodas Abbott… empecemos la jodida reunión

- Tienes que esperar a que lleguen los premios anuales, Malfoy, sabes bien que…

Hannah Abbott fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose. Dos chicos aparecieron en la puerta, ambos de séptimo año. El chico tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, llevaba una media barba que recorría solo la barbilla. Usaba unas gafas pequeñas y su capa reflejaba el emblema de la casa de los cuervos. De tez blanca y delicada, pero no tanto como su compañera. Ella tenía el cabello color dorado oscuro. Utilizaba también gafas y usaba su cabello en una coleta alta. Tenía los ojos verdes igual que su compañero y era muy alta, pero no tanto como el chico de cabello castaño. Su capa daba a entender que era de la casa de Gryffindor

- Ellos son Alejandro Redditch y Marlek Frix-dijo Abbott presentando-premios anuales, ellos serán los que estén a cargo de las reuniones de prefectos-dijo Hannah con algo de aburrimiento; ella esperaba que el premio anual fuera este año un Hufflepuff

- Comencemos entonces-dijo Draco.

Estuvieron en la reunión por mucho rato. Draco pudo notar que el apellido Redditch no era común en el mundo mágico, así que comprendió que él, al igual que Hermione, era hijo de muggle. Sin embargo, Frix era bastante conocido y, muchas veces, su padre intentó comprometerlo con la mayor de aquella familia. Sonrió al notar que Marlek tenía las manos enlazadas con Redditch. Se había salvado de una más.

- Ya saben dónde encontrarnos. Si tienen alguna duda o consulta, con Red estaremos atentos a ustedes-dijo Marlek con la voz dulce y los ojos tranquilo mirándolos a todos luego de terminar de dar las instrucciones.

Los muchachos asintieron y sin más preámbulo, se fueron. Abbott con cara de pocos amigos y desprecio salió del lugar, seguido por su compañero de casa. Luego le siguió Luna quien sonrió a Ron y Hermione, siendo seguida por su compañero de casa. Por último, quedaron Redditch y Frix.

- Espero, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, que el próximo año ustedes ocupen nuestros lugares-dijo Marlek de manera cómplice. Hermione no comprendió nada y se colocó muy roja.

- Esperemos-dijo Draco desdeñoso.

Redditch simplemente lo miró amenazante. El gigante delgado que se le colocaba en frente a Draco era realmente intimidante, pero él no hizo un ápice para alejarse

- Tengan cuidado este año… y no se preocupen… su secreto está a salvo-dijo Redditch con una voz varonil pero no grave.

Draco al verlos salir, suspiró. Luego miró a Hermione sonriendo, pero ella no se inmutó. Draco se acercó mientras que Pansy cerraba la cortina del compartimento

- ¿Te molestó mucho verme así con Pansy?-preguntó en susurro

- Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy-dijo Hermione notoriamente molesta

- ¡Amiga!-dijo Pansy caminando hacia Hermione, quien recibió un abrazo gustosa-te extrañe…este desgraciado ni me escribió

- Que malo, Draco… yo si le escribí a Pansy-dijo Hermione a quien al parecer se le había olvidado el enojo.

Draco sonrió. Luego recordó que tenía a un par de serpientes en el compartimento de la castaña y el pelirrojo junto a un "cara rajada".

- Necesito que vayamos a su compartimento-dijo Draco a Hermione y Ron-salgan ustedes primero y nosotros lo seguimos. Theo y Blaise ya están allá.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Luego, tomó la mano de Ron y salieron del lugar, siendo seguidos, no tan de cerca, por la pareja de Slytherin.

Hermione llegó a su compartimento. Ahí, como dijo Draco, se encontraban Theo-arrimado a la ventana- y Blaise, quien al verla cerrar la puerta cuando Ron entró, se levantó la abrazó con gusto, para luego dar la mano a Ron sonriendo ambos por volver a verse.

Ginny se encontraba en frente del misántropo, mirándolo intimidantemente y suspirando notoriamente.

- Ginny…deja de mirar a Theo, ¿quieres?-pidió Hermione alzando una ceja. Theo se oprimía aún más a la ventana.

- No puedo… este chico me tiene embelesada-dijo Ginny sonriendo de medio lado mientras miraba a Theo, quien se había puesto rojo con el comentario.

Harry con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, comenzó a carraspear sonoramente, haciendo que Ginny sonriera ampliamente y lo quedara mirando.

- Tengo mentitas, parece que te duele la garganta, Potter-dijo Ginny mirándola a tiempo que Theo se relajaba de la presión de la vista de mini Weasley

- Te odio, Ginny-murmuró Theo mirándola

- A quién no odias, Theo-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco llegó en ese momento. Pansy se sentó al lado de Harry saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla y se dedicaba a hablar con Ginny, mientras que Ron se sentaba al lado de Blaise saludando a ambos hombres. Draco sacó la varita y cerrando la cortina del vagón para que nadie los viera, lanzó un _Fermaportus_ y un silencio a la habitación. Luego, tomó a Hermione y la abrazó.

- Te extrañe-dijo en un susurro.

- Lobo…solo fueron un par de horas.

- No importa…me acostumbré demasiado a tenerte cerca a toda hora-dijo a tiempo que ponía su frente junto a la chica.

A Draco Malfoy nunca le gustaron las demostraciones de cariño en público. Es más, era de las persona que detestaba a quienes lo hacían. Tal vez por el hecho de que el simplemente no le nacía hacerlo, pero cuando en ese compartimiento, frete a todos sus amigos, besó a Hermione, le importó un cuerno sus gustos de demostraciones de cariño; quería besarla y lo haría. Porque no sabía en cuanto tiempo más, podría volver a hacerlo.

La cara de Blaise, Pansy y Theodore no tenía precio. Era muy similar a la que habían puesto los Weasley y Harry al verlo hacerlo en la mañana. Fue un beso corto pero intenso. Se separaron, y sonrió.

- Toma asiento, por favor, tengo algo que contarles-dijo Draco a par que se sentaba entre Theo y Blaise, mientras que Hermione se sentaba al lado de Pansy, quien la miró sonriendo impresionada, haciendo que la castaña se sonrosara.

- No nos asustes, Draco-dijo Harry-¿pasó algo con tu madre?

- Si

- ¿Es grave?

- Si…

- Cuenta

Draco suspiró. Se despeinó de inmediato y ordenó su cabello para hablar. Comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido cuando se encontró con su madre. Lo que había dicho Bellatrix y su petición.

Harry se limitó a escuchar. Hermione se había quedado con la mirada perdida en un rincón del compartimiento. Los hermanos Weasley compartían el ceño fruncido y Draco, después de su exposición de hechos, pues… no pudo hacer más que suspirar complicado, sentándose al lado de Ron.

Ya se los había dicho… ¿qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba ayuda y tenía esas hermosas 7 personas frente a él que habían hecho de su vida algo más llevadero esos 6 años que estaba en Hogwarts. Se preguntaba, ¿qué hubiera sido de mi sin ellas? Y su respuesta siguió, como siempre, siendo la misma: hubiera sido un Pedante, hijo de puta mal nacido. Un niñato malcriado y sin carácter que solo le hubiese gustado el ser el más cabrón de Hogwarts… ya lo era, pero era simplemente una careta… su careta hubiese sido su realidad, y no le gustaba para nada.

- Tienes que hacerlo-dijo Harry luego de reflexionar unos instantes

Todos se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera loco…

La verdad es que Draco tampoco pensó que Harry reaccionara así de tranquilo. Miraba los ojos verdes del muchacho. Tenía un brillo especial; Harry tramaba algo. Los muchos años que habían compartido juntos-aunque fuera en las noches-había aprendido a leer los ojos de Harry. Vio en ellos a Dumbledore y sonrió. Harry apartó la vista de inmediato, haciendo reaccionar a Draco

- Perdón, hermano… no fue mi intención-dijo Draco al darse cuenta que había utilizado _Legeremancia_ con él

- Aprende a darte cuenta, hermano-dijo Harry apretando fuertemente los ojos

- ¿Dumbledore?

- Hay que decirle-dijo Harry finalmente mirando los grises de Draco

Draco sonrió… el viejo sabría qué hacer.

- ¿Sabes arreglarlo?-preguntó Hermione-¿el armario evanescente?

- Sabemos, Minou… ¿recuerdas ese libro de la sección prohibida?

- … yo ya no recuerdo el hechizo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. No pudo aguantarlo y el rubio sonrió con malicia

- ¿Así que Hermione-prefecta perfecta- Granger, no recuerda un hechizo?

- Cállate Malfoy…-dijo Hermione mirándolo duramente.

- Minou, Draco solo bromeaba-murmuró Ginny mirando preocupada a su amiga.

- Draco-llamó Harry serio. Draco lo miró con interrogación-¿recibirás la marca?-preguntó de repente

Draco se mantuvo serio. En su mente podía evocar nuevamente el tatuaje de su madre en el antebrazo izquierdo. Una presión en el pecho lo hizo respirar más hondo de lo que pensó. Luego de exhalar, asintió con los ojos cerrados. Hermione, quien lo miraba atentamente, solo atinó a levantarse de su puesto y caminar hacia la entrada. Draco la detuvo abrazándola por detrás.

- Suéltame, Lucius-dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

Draco ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello

- Tú te quedas… tenemos que seguir hablando-dijo Draco exasperado

- No quiero hablar más…

- Pues yo sí. Así que te sientas y me escuchas-dijo el rubio respirando de manera extraña. Sus compañeros de casa y el trio dorado sabía qué vendría después de eso.

- No me des órdenes...

- ¡Entonces te pido que te quedes, con un demonio!-gritó Draco dándola vuelta para mirarla. Pansy se tapó la boca… Draco había explotado

Hermione lo miró asustada. Draco tenía esos surcos alrededor de su nariz y respiraba agitado. La muchacha solo pudo soltarse, dar la vuelta y quedarse ahí

- No quiero… no quiero que recibas la marca-murmuró

_Mierda_, pensó Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Sabes bien que yo tampoco

- ¡Entonces porqué mierda la recibirás!

- ¡Porque es mi amenaza!-dijo Draco tomando nuevamente los hombros de Hermione, esta vez más delicadamente-¡Si no lo hago, matan a mi familia, Jane por Merlín!-dijo exasperado- ¿no entiendes que lo único que quiero es tener una vida normal? Sin esta porquería que es el mundo en el que vivimos. Desearía poder ser como tú, Minou… desearía ser hijo de muggle y no estar huyendo de los prejuicios de mi familia, mantener esta puta careta de hijo de puta y rey de las serpientes. Desearía que mi beta Black hubiera salido a la luz y estar con ustedes todo el tiempo en Gryffindor, sin ocultarnos… defendiéndote junto con Harry y Ron… pero no puedo, maldita sea-dijo soltando a Hermione y sentándose junto a Ron. Tenía las piernas abiertas y sus codos en cada rodilla. Agarraba su cabello de manera desesperada mientras miraba el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Hermione miró su muñeca izquierda y palideció. Sacó su varita y conjuró _"finite" _apuntando a Draco. Los 3 cueritos enrollados aparecieron. Draco los quedó mirando un segundo, luego miró interrogante a Hermione quien se sentaba al lado de Pansy nuevamente

- A mí también me gustaría… pero tenemos que hacer algo para que no la recibas… estamos unidos por sangre, Draco… se exactamente lo que sientes en estos momentos, y creo que entiendes lo que yo siento, ¿no es así?-Draco asintió.

- Hay que hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Harry mirando a Draco-él sabrá que hacer o al menos que pasos debemos seguir.

Draco agradeció a Merlín por la intromisión de Harry.

- Mientras tanto-dijo Draco aún en la misma posición-debemos comenzar a hablar en los pasillos. Un mes, va a ser un mes de hostilidad, pero disimulada. Blaise, Pansy-llamó Draco mirándolos-ustedes seguirán igual que siempre, hasta que yo me acerque a Hermione. El plan es ella. Recuérdenlo, si alguien ve lo que está ocurriendo a buenas y a primeras será sospechoso.

- También recuerden que tenemos que estar en tregua, no podemos ser tan cariñosos…-dijo Harry arqueando una ceja hacia Hermione. Ella solo miró hacia la puerta completamente sonrosada

- No te preocupes, Harry.,.. sé cuál es mi papel-dijo la castaña mirando nuevamente al ojiverde.

- Será sutil… Draco, tienes que tratar de ser sutil tú también… no puedes de buenas a primeras acercarte a Hermione… no al menos sin un propósito.

- No pienso perderme tu cumpleaños este año, Minou-amenazó Draco con el ceño fruncido-han sido 5 años sin celebrarlo y ahora lo haré. 17 años no se cumplen todos los días

- … andas con una chica mayor ¿he?-dijo Blaise pícaro-_mola_-dijo el muchacho riendo, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Ron

- Entonces… el plan de todos los años-dijo Theo-molestarlos por los pasillos, mantener a Crabbe y Goyle alejado de Hermione y por supuesto, seguir a Draco hasta la muerte

- Como siempre-dijo Draco sonriendo engreídamente

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

- Dumbledore planea algo… esta vez, necesitaré la ayuda de todos. No sé qué es, pero los necesitaré-dijo Harry mirando a Zabini y a Nott

- Claro rayo-dijo Blaise-cuenta con las serpientes.

- Otra cosa más-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño-nada de chicas

- Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Harry, a lo que Ron asintió siendo seguidos por Theo y Blaise.

- ¿a qué se refieren?-preguntó Hermione temiendo lo que se vendría

- Eres mi novia… no te quiero metida en líos… nos dejarás a Potter, Weasley y a mi hacernos cargo de cualquier misión.

- ¿¡estás enfermo!? ¡Estos dos morirían sin mí!

- Soy igual de bueno que tu… así que puedo acompañarlos… Pansy, tú y Ginny se quedarán seguras…

- ¿Estás enfermo Lobo?... ¡PORQUÉ ME EXCLUYEN!

- Soy mayor que tú, Ginny, así que obedece-dijo Draco buscando respaldo en Ron, quien asintió.

- Pues yo soy mayor que todos ustedes, pedazos de mierda-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y con las manos en la cintura notoriamente molesta. Tenía el rostro rojo de furia- son mis amigos, no los dejaré solos si tenemos que pelear… sabes eso Draco. Así me quieres y así tendrás que aceptarme.

- Si puedo impedir que te pase algo, lo haré-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie muy cerca de ella, nuevamente mostrando esos surcos característicos en su nariz-no dejaré que te pase nada

- No me pasará nada… a demás… ¡soy yo la que tiene que estar con ellos. Se supone que tu amistad será conmigo, no con Potter!… ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DAR ÓRDENES QUE TE PARECES UN MALDITO DICTADOR!... ¡ALOHOMORA!-gritó hacia la puerta. Abrió y Salió de ahí pisando estrepitosamente y con la varita en la mano, directo hasta un lugar lejos del rubio que sentía ser el perpetrador de sentirse con las alas a punto de ser cortadas.

Draco se mordió el labio y reprimió su ira, que fue descargada con un golpe en la pared, dejando una pequeña marca, haciendo que con el ruido, todos los ocupantes del compartimento saltaran. Pansy sacó su varita y con un _reparo_ arreglara el desastre de Draco.

- Quiero saber algo, Draco-dijo Harry cuando Draco ya se había calmado. Draco lo quedó mirando. Sus ojos estaban completamente atormentados-¿con quién estas?... ¿a quién eres leal?

Draco lo pensó un minuto mirando la ventana. Luego lo volvió a mirar.

- Mi familia es primero, Harry. Mi madre está en peligro y es mi deber como su único hijo protegerla. Ahora… si tu pregunta va específicamente al bando… estoy con ustedes incondicionalmente, como siempre ha sido, hermano-dijo Draco mirando la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Harry

- Ese es mi Lobo-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

El tren avanzó rápido. Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise se fueron de nuevo a su compartimento, sin ser vistos por nadie, ya que Harry les había entregado la capa de invisibilidad. Al llegar a su compartimento, se sentaron estrepitosamente. Pansy con Blaise y Draco junto a Theo. El rubio dobló la capa y la guardó en su mochila.

El rubio se quedó mirando la ventana cuando Pansy comenzó a hablar.

- Hace cuanto están juntos?-preguntó

- Desde el 16 de agosto-dijo Draco sonriendo, recordando aquel beso frente la chimenea de la casa Weasley.

- Está molesta…-dijo la muchacha borrando la sonrisa de Draco

- No puedo creer lo terca que a veces es

- Draco-llamó Pansy tomando su mano. El rubio la miró-ella es así. No puedes llegar y cortarle las alas solo porque no quieres que la dañen… para serte franca, a mi me da un alivio enorme que me dejen fuera de sus aventuras, porque, a pesar de que quisiera estar con ustedes, se que sería un estorbo… en cambio, "La Gato" es el cerebro de ese trio y no puedes serpararlo. Cuidala, pero no seas tan… tan posesivo

- Es mi novia, tengo todo el derecho-dijo serio

- Pero no es tu mujer, por dios, Draco-dijo Pansy con el ceño preocupado-vienen de distintos mundos. Las mujeres de su mundo son completamente distintas a nosotras… ellas son… más independientes y libres… nosotras no fuimos criadas así… a veces la envidio-murmuró lo último mirando la ventana.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Era su novia, no quería que le hicieran daño. Aparte de todo, era hija de muggle y sería definitivamente un blanco predilecto para cualquier hijo de puta idealista de la pureza. Suspiró ante esto y cerró los ojos. Hermione Granger no era una mujer que se dejara dominar. No… ella era indomable, fuerte, resistente…y eso era lo que más amaba de Minou.

- Le pediré disculpas-concluyó Draco acomodándose-¿Cuánto queda por llegar?

- Media hora-dijo Theo mirando la ventana

- Despiértenme cuando lleguemos

Y desordenando sus cabellos para que le taparan los ojos, se acomodó y comenzó a dormir.

* * *

Un leve remesón lo despertó. Respiró hondo aun con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que hubiera sido solo unos segundos, pero sintió de inmediato un aroma a vainilla que lo dejó algo atontado. Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos castaños de Hermione mirándola tranquilamente

- Despierta, dormilón… ya llegamos

- ¿… te vieron entrar?-preguntó Draco con la voz ronca y adormilada

- No… Pansy me dijo que estabas durmiendo hace unos minutos. Recién paró el tren-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura-disculpa por gritar

- Disculpa por gritar también. Tengo miedo que te pase algo y sé que eres una testaruda y que seguirás a Harry y a Ron hasta el fin del mundo… y lo comprendo, porque yo también los seguiría.

- También te seguiría a ti…

- No-dijo Draco mirándola serio-a mí no. No quiero que estés en ese asqueroso mundo en el que crecí… me seguirás cuando la guerra acabe, cuando todo esté tranquilo… ese día me seguirás y estarás conmigo hasta que te aburras…

- Nunca-y diciendo esto lo beso.

El beso fue largo y profundo. Draco solo podía sentir el aroma de Hermione. La tomó con más fuerza y la recostó sobre él, sintiéndola de toda la manera posible. Llevaba el uniforme puesto y su falda se había levantado un poco. Draco terminó el beso con ligeros toques de su nariz con la de Hermione y sonriendo. Sabía que ese sería el último beso en quizás cuanto tiempo.

* * *

**la cosa está tensa parece... las cosas en Hogwarts ya no serán las mismas que siempre..**

**comenten! no les cuesta nada. espero que les haya gustado**

**recuerden, su review es mi paga 3**

**y si no me pagan, no escribo ¬¬**

**xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Crookshanks

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: 5 O 6 DE OCTUBRE**

**HOOOOLAAAA perdón la demora... He estado algo ... ocupada. más abajo les comento.**

**DECLARACION: TOOOOODOOOS los pj de esta historia son de JKR y por ende, no me pertenecen, mas la trama y la retorcida idea jejeje**

**a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Crookshanks**

Hermione estaba junto a Harry y Luna esperando que les hicieran la revisión. Cuando fueron confirmados los nombres, Harry se atrevió a preguntar al profesor Filius Flitwick, quien en ese momento estaba custodiando la entrada

- ¿quiénes son ellos?-preguntó mirando a unos hombres que revisaban a Draco quien se había adelantado.

- Son aurores…

- Y porqué revisan a Malfoy

- Es hijo de mortífago… no me sorprendería que ya fuera uno de ellos-dijo el profesor volviendo a revisar la lista para luego cerrar mágicamente las puertas de Hogwarts.

Draco se encontraba con su rostro inescrutable. Los aurores lo recorrían con las varitas hasta que tomaron con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, a lo que Draco solo apretó los ojos a causa del brusco movimiento.

- ¿Que tenemos aquí?-preguntó mirando el brazo izquierdo. Tomó su varita y la apretó en la muñeca de manera brusca-_finite-_dijo aquel hombre de cabello cano

Al retirar la varita, vio como los cueritos amarrados en su muñeca aparecían. El azul, rojo y verde se mantenían opacos en esos momentos, que se veían casi negros

- Qué es esto… y no te atrevas a mentirnos, Malfoy

- Es un hechizo de sangre… _Sanginius Vinculo_-dijo el rubio inexpresivo

- ¿Y con quien tienes el vínculo?

- Con Zabini, Nott y Parkinson-mintió Draco como un profesional

- No te creo, creo que los cortaré-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

- No es necesario-dijo una voz desde un recodo-yo me encargaré del señor Malfoy

La figura del profesor Severus Snape se hizo presente, quedando al lado del muchacho rubio. Harry y Hermione conocían demasiado bien los ojos grises de su amigo y pudieron leer en ellos el brillo de alivio que sintió el rubio. Snape tomó el hombro de Draco y lo condujo al castillo.

Harry soltó el aire contenido que tenía desde que el auror dijo que cortaría los lazos… Hermione le había comentado el dolor que produciría si los lazos se cortaban. Sería como si se hubiesen muerto y esa sensación de muerte no podría salirse del alma de los portadores. Solo podía cortar los lazos su portador y la persona del vínculo. En su caso, solo ella podía cortar los cueritos rojos de sus amigos, sin sentir dolor, de otra forma, sería indescriptible.

Pasaron por la revisión sin gran problema y se dirigieron al castillo tranquilamente.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en la oficina de Snape, este lo miraba de una manera inquietante. Draco parecía no importarle. La verdad es que estaba más preocupado de que los aurores dudaran de él que cualquier otra cosa… si hubieran cortado los cueritos… no quería ni pensarlo. Miró a Snape y este comenzó a hablar

- Te dieron una misión, ¿no es así?

- Así es-dijo Draco serio

- Sabes las consecuencias de esto

- Sí

- ¿Y lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces?

- Por supuesto. Por mi madre lo hago

- … tu no quieres recibir la marca, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Snape acercándose cual serpiente a su ahijado

- … claro que quiero…

- Mientes-dijo Snape sentándose en frente del rubio-eres bueno mintiendo… pero a mí no me puedes engañar... te estás poniendo débil, Draco…

Draco lo miró amenazante. ¿Débil?, ¿él débil? ¡Por favor! Si lo único que había hecho en su puta vida era mostrarse fuerte ante todo el mundo, para que no vieran lo que realmente sentía… Draco miró a su profesor de pociones por un momento, luego sonrió de lado

- ¿Usted hace lo mismo, no es así? Escondió lo que realmente sentía y aún siente hasta que se lo creyó… pues no somos tan distintos, profesor-dijo Draco con el labio subido tan característico

- Tú no sabes nada de mí, Draco

- Yo sé mucho sobre usted, padrino-dijo Draco levantándose-y quiero que usted también sepa de mí. Confío en usted y sé que también confía en mi- Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco, que se había sentado nuevamente

- … _Legeremens…-_dijo el hombre para ver la mente de su ahijado

Un colage de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. La primera vez que vio a Harry y Ron, luego Hermione. Los años en Hogwarts, las carreras de caballo en el que Harry y Draco eran los encargados de llevar a Ron y Hermione respectivamente cuando aún eran niños

- _¡Más rápido, Lobo que se nos escapan!-gritaba Hermione con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro._

- _Sujétate fuerte Minou que voy a correr más rápido-dijo un infantil Draco despeinado mientras llevaba a su amiga tras Harry y Ron- ¡Rápido comadreja!_

- _¡Te alcanzaremos Rayo!_

Conversaciones entre él y Harry, el llanto de ambos tras la muerte de Sirius Black, la conversaciones sobre Quidditch, entrenamientos en la oscuridad… todo en la oscuridad

Luego muchas visiones de Hermione, bailando con Viktor Krum, su baile entre las cortinas, las miradas, las palabras y por último, los besos. Ahí fue que Draco ocupó la oclumancia, ocultando su intimidad junto a Hermione. Lo que le llamó la atención al profesor fue la luz que irradiaba la muchacha cuando la recordaba.

El profesor Snape no daba cerdito a lo que veía, y muy impresionado se sentó frente al muchacho. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperarse del hechizo, hasta que lo miró

- No puedes traicionar de tal manera tu sangre pura, Draco… es una simple sangre…

- No lo diga o le juro que se me olvidará el respeto que tengo por usted-dijo Draco levantando su labio

- No te entiendo… cuál es tu fascinación por ella

- Padrino… a usted le pasó lo mismo… se enamoró de una hija de muggle… y no pudo ser correspondido… debería alegrarse de que yo lo soy.

Snape se molestó con el comentario y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio. La imagen de Lily Evans-para su desgracia, de Potter- aún era latente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes la hacían la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus manos, su talento mágico, todo… incluso su sangre… miró a Draco y comprendió lo que decía el muchacho rubio que lo miraba desdeñoso. Tras esa máscara de arrogancia, existía un corazón que latía fuerte… y latía por algo que él jamás pudo experimentar; amistad. Lo que vio sobre Potter y Weasley lo tranquilizó. Ellos podía proteger a su ahijado mientras las cosas con el señor tenebroso terminaban, pero sabía que Draco tendría que aceptar la marca lo quisiera o no.

- Sabes que la marca… te obligarán a tomarla…

- Si…

- ¿Y qué harás?

- No creo que sea muy prudente decirle... además… espero que no ocurra. No quisiera que me mataran por traicionar al innombrable.

- Se astuto… eres Slytherin… el príncipe como te dicen algunos-dijo sin separar los dientes-no puedes no ser astuto. Juega tus cartas con inteligencia-dijo apuntando su cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro-llama a tu elfo

- Para qué

- Que lo hagas…-dijo con tranquilidad

- … Mirack-llamó Draco tranquilo. Ahí apareció el elfo con los ojos color cielo mirándolo preocupado-qué quiere de él-preguntó Draco a su padrino

- Ordénale que trabaje en las cocinerías de Hogwarts… así estará protegido de tu madre…

Draco miró a Mirack.. era perfecto, así su madre no tendría acceso a él. Snape había visto la liberación del elfo y por ello no podía obligarlo.

- Mirack… ¿te gustaría estar aquí?

- Sería un honor, señor-dijo el elfo sonriendo-a Mirack le gustaría mucho volver a ver a su hermano Dobby

- Pues te quedarás aquí

- Si señor… si necesita la ayuda de Mirack, solo…

- No Mirack… tú ayudaste suficiente ya. No puedo recibir consideraciones de un elfo aquí en Hogwarts

- Pero de un amigo, sí-dijo el elfo con los ojos nublados de felicidad

- … pero de un amigo sí-dijo Draco tomando el hombro del elfo. Snape hacía cara de asco-ve… si es de extrema urgencia, te llamaré… cuando todo esto termine, prometo que iremos a casa.

- Si amo-dijo Mirack sonriendo y con un chasquido desapareció

- Definitivamente, eres débil… pero eso te hace más fuerte de lo que jamás vi… has ganado valor, tienes valor en tu cuerpo… tal como lo tenía Canuto… eres idéntico a él-dijo Snape sin emoción en su rostro-ve a cenar… debe haber terminado la presentación de los enanos de primer año. Este año seré profesor de DCLAO, así que pide a tus amigos que te pongan al tanto

Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta.

- Espera…-Draco se volteó y lo quedó mirando. Snape sacó su varita y tomando el brazo izquierdo de su ahijado, conjuró-_Oculto-_ los tres cueritos desaparecieron-que nadie te vea con las mismas amarras que el trio dorado, o estarás en problemas

- Si… adiós.

Draco caminaba hacia el gran comedor. Un ronroneo lo puso en alerta

- La señora Norris-murmuró. Siguió caminando y sintió algo entre sus piernas… una bola peluda de color naranja lo tranquilizó- Crookshanks… ¿qué haces aquí?-el gato le maulló y comenzó a hacerse cariño en el pie de Draco

El rubio tomó a Crookshanks y lo acunó en sus brazos. El gato ronroneaba y lo miraba

- Te devolveré a Hermione… creo que tú me ayudarás en mi misión.

Draco seguía caminando tranquilamente. Antes de llegar a uno de los pasillos, Crookshanks comenzó a gruñir. Draco tragó saliva y pasó por el pasillo, miró hacia el fondo de este y se encontró con la figura de Peeves mirándolo. El muchacho siempre le tuvo recelo y a pesar de que no le tenía miedo, apuró el paso… no era agradable encontrarse con él.

Cuando al fin llegó al gran comedor, respiró profundo y comenzó su actuación. Caminó por el pasillo altivo, todo el mundo lo miraba y llevaba al gato en su brazo derecho, caminando tranquilamente. Hermione al verlo, abrió los ojos como plato y se acercó

- ¿Este gato es tuyo no? Cuida mejor a tu animal…animal-dijo Draco con el labio fruncido y entregándole al gato a una anonadada Hermione

- … gracias…-murmuró la castaña

- Olvídalo, Granger-y diciendo esto, se dirigió a su mesa.

La mesa de Gryffindor quedó atónita... la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en peores condiciones y para qué decir Slytherin. ¿El príncipe de las serpientes fue amable con la leona sabelotodo?

- No crees que fue algo arriesgado?-preguntó Pansy quien se arrimó de su brazo para callar las habladurías de su mesa

- No fue con querer… solo sucedió-dijo Draco alzando la ceja izquierda y sonriendo con arrogancia.

Luego posó sus ojos grises en los castaños de Hermione y se quedó perdido por unos minutos en ellos, hasta que comenzó a comer. Otro año más, sin poder acercarsele de la manera que quería… otro año más fingiendo ser el imbécil que pretendía ser. Otro año más como Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La noche llegó con rapidez. Al día siguiente comenzaría sus vidas. Les había llegado un memo de parte de los premios anuales a los 8 prefectos:

_Estimados:_

_Esperando que este año sea nuevo, mágico y distinto, les envío el orden de los patrullajes… Ya tienen claro los horarios (22:00 a 00:00 hrs) y por supuesto las reglas. El orden será el siguiente SOLO por esta semana:_

_Luna Lovegood (Rvclw) + Ernie McMillan (Hfpf)= Lunes-miércoles-sábado (primeros pisos)_

_Pansy Parkinson (Sytn) + Ronald Weasley (Gyfr) =Martes-Jueves- Viernes (primeros pisos)_

_Bennjamin Thompson (Rvclw) + Hannah Abbott (Hfpf) =Lunes-miércoles-Sábado (últimos pisos)_

_Draco Malfoy (Sytn) + Hermione Granger (Gryfr) = Martes-Jueves-viernes (últimos pisos)_

_Los días domingo, seremos los premios anuales quienes hagan las rondas SIEMPRE._

_Esperando que el orden de las parejas sean de su agrado y sin ningún otro particular_

Se despide

Marlek Frix-Premio anual de la honorable casa Gryffindor  
Alejandro Redditch-Premio anual de la honorable casa Ravenclaw

- Algo se traman Frix y Redditch-dijo Hermione luego de leer su memo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- A mí me parece perfecto-dijo Ron sonriendo-estaremos de rondas juntos… bueno… me refiero al mismo día…

- Tienes razón, Hermione-acotó Harry junto con Ginny-esos dos, por lo que nos contaste, insinuaron algo de un secreto que ellos conocían.

- Pues si no lo sabían, la familia Frix tiene la fama de ver el futuro. Tienen ese don desde tiempos inmemoriales

- Yo no creo Ginny-dijo la castaña-el futuro no está escrito

- Pero si existen profecías, y si eso existe es porque el futuro está escrito de algún modo-dijo Harry con la mano izquierda en su mentón.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la sala común frente a la chimenea. Hermione simplemente se levantó y despidiéndose de todos subió a su habitación.

Por ser Prefecta, tendría una habitación para ella sola y eso le agradaba. Era de colores rojos y dorados muy tenues y su cama tenía un cubrecama color rojo, muy similar a su cama de los últimos 5 años.

Hermione se sentó en su cama, ordenó su roma y encontró algo en su baúl. A parte de la radio que su madre le había regalado, pudo ver algo en el fondo

- La polaroid-murmuró la castaña sacando la cámara fotográfica muggle

Había una nota colgando de ella

_"Hermione: No sé por qué tengo la sensación que este año será especial, pero quiero que tus recuerdos los tengas lo más claro posible. Siento que tus recuerdos corren peligro y quiero que los mantengas de la manera más ordenada posible y quiero que la primera fotografía que hagas, sea en tu "Sala común" con tus amigos. Quiero que seas feliz cuando ya no estés en Hogwarts y que los recuerdes. No quiero que se borren de tu memoria esos lindos momentos. Tienes para 30 fotografías… úsalas bien_

_Te adoro, mamá"_

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonrió nuevamente, se secó las lágrimas y tomando su cámara, salió nuevamente a la sala común. Ahí estaban Harry, Ginny y Ron.

- Todos al sillón, ahora-dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron, Ginny se sent´oa su lado y Harry al lado de esta ultima

- Qué pretendes Minou-dijo Ron mirando la extraña maquina negra entre las manos de su amiga

- Que sonrían

La muchacha estiró sus brazos y sonrió. Harry entendió y se acercaron a Hermione. Los cuatro sonrieron a la cámara y escucharon el Click.

Segundos después, un pedazo de papel blanco salía con algo negro en medio. Hermione lo tomó y comenzó a agitarlo ansiosa. Luego lo miró para que sus amigos pudieran verlo.

- Esto es mejor que la magia-murmuró Ginny viendo su reflejo estático.

- Es instantáneo… se llama polaroid-dijo Hermione tomando la fotografía sonriendo

- Pues es maravilloso… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Ron

- Mi madre lo puso en mi baúl junto con la radio-dijo sonriendo la castaña-ahora sí, buenas noches

Hermione se levantó y subió las escaleras para al fin dormir. Al día siguiente comenzaría con pociones, con el nuevo profesor, Horace Slughorn.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando una bola de pelos se le atascó en la nariz. Draco despertó tosiendo y mirando alrededor… un montón de pelo naranja estaba a su lado ronroneando

- ¿Crookshanks?-preguntó adormilado. El gato lo miró y cerrando sus ojos ronroneó- como diablos entraste...-se preguntó el rubio-¿dormirás conmigo?-dijo Draco sonriendo y acariciando al animal quien olía levemente a vainilla-me encantaría que Minou fuera animaga y se convirtiera en gato… así podría tenerla abrazada todas las noches-dijo Draco abriendo sus tapas para meter al feo gato de su novia entre estas. Al menos tendría su aroma por esa noche.

* * *

La mañana del día martes 2 de septiembre siguió con normalidad. Hermione se alistó. Tenía pociones a diferencia de Harry y Ron que solo se la pasarían vagando la mañana, ya que no pudieron-ni quisieron-tomar pociones. Fueron al comedor los cuatro amigos. En el camino se cruzaron con Luna Lovegood, quien se adelantó para sentarse en la mesa Ravenclaw. Hermione miró en su mesa a la merecedora del premio anual. Leía "el profeta" muy concentrada mientras tomaba un poco de café. Los ojos verdosos de la muchacha se cruzaron con los de la castaña y con un asentamiento de cabeza, volvió al Profeta. Hermione quedó algo inquieta con la visión de la muchacha. Sentía que ella tenía algo extraño, pero no quiso darle mucho asunto, así que se apresuró a comer. En ese momento, llegó Lobo. Más bien, se dijo Hermione, llegó Malfoy, con su superioridad característica. Vestía impecablemente su uniforme de Slytherin. A cada lado iban Blaise y Theodore Nott, y atrás de ellos, Crabbe y Goyle. Los ojos grises se cruzaron con los castaños y le dedicó una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, al menos por los gorilas que llevaba cerca. Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry.

Draco y Harry habían desarrollado un tipo de comunicación de miradas que constaba en un saludo de mirada de un segundo y tomar jugo de calabaza, y así lo hicieron. Cuando se miraron, al mismo tiempo, tomaron un sobro de jugo de calabaza, pero algo extraño pudo notar Harry. Draco tomaba con la izquierda una manzana y miró a Harry antes de morderla

- Maldición-se dijo Harry, siendo escuchado por Hermione y Ron

- Pasa algo malo

- Al parecer sí. Lobo quiere que nos reunamos antes de clases… los espero bajo el árbol del lago negro-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor

- Aun no entiendo esa comunicación entre miradas que tienen Rayo y Lobo…

- ¿Quién es lobo?-preguntó Lavander Brown, quien se sentó en el espacio vacío que dejo Harry, mirando completamente a Ron

- Un amigo… nos vemos-y diciendo esto, Ron desapareció.

Hermione pudo notar que la muchacha no paraba de suspirar. Luego, volvió a su pie de manzana para darse cuenta que Theo y Blaise ya no estaban. Draco por su parte, terminó su manzana, bebió más jugo de calabaza y salió. Hermione no se hizo esperar. Salió calmadamente hacia el lago. Ahí no había nadie. Se preguntaba cómo podían arriesgarse a que alguien los viera. Siguió su camino mirando su reloj... tenía 15 minutos para entrar a clases. Cuando llegó al lado negro, pudo ver que arrimado arriba del árbol, se encontraba Draco.

- Dónde están Blaise y Theo?-preguntó Hermione

- Hola Minou… si, yo también te extrañe-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido-están despistando…

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?-preguntó Harry. Draco bajó del árbol

- Si… hay 5… y esperan que hayan más…

- 5 qué… ¿pueden contarme?

- Mortífagos Minou… uno en mi curso, cuatro en séptimo…-dijo Draco muy serio. Tenía el flequillo en la cara-y hay que tener cuidado, porque uno de nuestro curso, es Goyle…-dijo Lobo algo enojado

- ¿Ese imbécil?-preguntó Ron incrédulo

- Aunque no lo creas… ese imbécil está más atrevido que nunca…

**[Flashback]**

Draco bajaba las escaleras hasta la sala común. Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban. Draco pasó con superioridad a su lado, pero Goyle lo detuvo

- Buenos días, Draco

- Suéltame, imbécil, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme?

- Ah… eso… mira-dijo Goyle soltándolo y levantando la manga izquierda de la camisa dejando ver la horrenda marca de la calavera con la serpiente, de un color gris-pronto será negra… tendré que matar a alguien para que se haga negra… pero tú sabes Draco, que eso es simple... hay muchos sangre sucias por aquí… me sorprende que no te hayan convertido-dijo Goyle sonriendo

- Pues a mí me necesitan más entrenado-dijo Draco sonrió de medio lado

- Supe que te dieron una misión… soy el encargado de vigilar que la cumplas

- ¿tu?-…. ¿Vigilándome a mi?, por favor, no me hagas reír-dijo Draco dándose media vuelta. Goyle lo volvió de un brazo

- Si… yo… y créeme, siempre te he considerado mi jefe, pero ahora tengo a alguien más poderoso, y no voy a decepcionarlo

- Haz lo que quieras… estás solo

- No… hay 4 más… están en séptimo… Flint, Grey, Roger y Marithes… era lógico ¿no?

- Eres un estúpido-dijo Draco empujándolo y tomándolo fuertemente de la capa para mirarlo a los ojos-si andas divulgando lo que sabes, te matarán… y no quiero problemas, ¿me escuchaste? Si no me han marcado, es porque me entrenan… así que, haz lo tuyo y déjame en paz… ah!... y no se te ocurra matar a nadie del colegio, o te buscarán y no podrás quedarte más rato aquí, ¿está claro?-preguntó Draco enfadado y con ira viva en sus ojos

- S…si-dijo Goyle con miedo

- Bien

Y diciendo esto se separó de él y salió por el retrato. Al cerrar la puerta, sintió que sudaba frio…

**[Fin del Flashback]**

- ¿Crees que haga algo ese idiota?-preguntó Ron

- No lo sé… pero lo mantendré vigilado… en cuento a usted, señorita Granger, y dígame lo que quiera…no quiero que ande sola… ese maldito te tiene entre ceja y ceja y no quiero que se te acerque…

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miró hacia el lago.-. estaba perdida en el procesando todo lo que Lobo decía

- Hermione…¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry

- Si… me voy a clases,… nos vemos

Hermione comenzó a caminar devuelta al castillo, dejando a sus dos amigos y a su novio contrariados…

- Me voy… ustedes también deberían tener algo de clases... vengan a pociones... estaríamos todos juntos... ni Crabbe ni Goyle estarán ahí, así que podemos acercarnos un poco y conversar

- Era obvio que no estarían… no tiene cerebro-dijo Ron

- Te recuerdo, comadreja amiga, que tú tampoco estas en la clase de pociones… yo no la tengo porque no quise tomarla, que es diferente-dijo Harry altivo. Draco rio por lo bajo y caminó al castillo.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la sala de pociones más tranquila. Cuando vio que sus padres se irían y sintió ese desosiego al sentir que no los vería más, nunca pensó que realmente ocurriría. Sentía miedo. Miedo a lo que podía suceder ese año. Ya sabía que Goyle era un mortífago y si su marca era gris, era porque aún no había matado a nadie… ¿quién sería su víctima? Hermione no pudo no pensar que ella encabezaba la lista. La sala comenzó a llenarse y un chico de ojos grises seguido por un chico castaño y otro moreno, se colocaron cerca de ella

- ¿Nerviosa, Granger?-preguntó Blaise tras de ella. Hermione sonrió de lado y lo miró

- Nunca he estado nerviosa cuando estoy entre serpientes-comentario que hizo reír a los chicos

- Uhhh la leona sacó las garras-dijo Zabini riendo junto con sus compañeros.

Para Zabini era desagradable molestar a Granger, siempre le tuvo gran aprecio, pero era por Draco que hacía ese show… a Nott le pasaba lo mismo. En todo el mundo, solo con 8 personas podía "relacionarse" y solo 4 de ellas hablar, entre ellos, Hermione.

- Muy bien-dijo el profesor Slughorn- buenos días… yo seré su profesor de Pociones este año. Les pido por favor, que de aquel armario, saquen un libro…

Los alumnos comenzaron a sacar el libro que el profesor les entregó y luego volvieron a sus posiciones.

- Este año, trabajaran en duplas… el profesor Snape me recomendó algunas parejas por calificaciones así que comenzaré- Slughorn sacó un pergamino y comenzó- ... Nott-Abbott, Granger-Malfoy, Zabini-Thompson…

Y la lista siguió… Hermione estaba pálida. Solo pudo mirar a su derecha, en donde un Draco bastante malhumorado la miraba con recelo. Pudo leer en sus ojos grises algo parecido a una mirada cómplice. El muchacho rubio se acercó de mala gana y pasándose la mano por el cabello como lo hacía siempre, se despeinó. Hermione suspiró aliviada. Ahí estaba Lobo.

- Hola lobo-susurró Hermione lo más bajo que pudo con la mirada perdida en su libro

- Hola Minou-dijo Draco apenas moviendo los labios

- Te extrañé…

- Yo también… pero supe que andas con un tal Malfoy, ¿es cierto?

- Si… pero por ahora, estaré contigo

- ¿Juegas a dos bandos, Granger?-preguntó Draco sin poder evitar sonreír

- No se le puede llamar a dos bando si mi novio y tu son la misma persona, Lobo-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró al profesor.

Mientras este daba las instrucciones, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Harry y a Ron en la puerta. El profesor los hizo pasar y les pidió que sacaran los últimos libros del estante. Hermione quiso reír a carcajadas por la pelea que tenían ambos en el armario, pero se contuvo, viendo a Draco que miraba su libro y con el cabello se tapaba sus ojos cerrados muy fuertemente conteniendo la risa, para luego suspirar y volver a la cara arrogante.

- Me alegra que llegaran… justamente, la señorita Patil quedó sola... quien será de ustedes dos caballeros el que se encargue de ayudarle

- Yo-dijo Ron rápidamente. Harry había quedado solo

- Mala suerte Potter, tendrás que trabajar solo-dijo Draco con la sonrisa de medio lado

- Más te vale que no hagas una estupidez, Malfoy… o te las verás conmigo

- Ya quisieras-dijo el muchacho con el labio levantado

- Basta-dijo el profesor-comiencen con la poción "filtro de muertos en vida" que sale en la página 98 de su libro-quien lo haga bien, tendrá la poción "suerte líquida"… comiencen.

Draco y Hermione se hicieron de una mesa cerca de Harry. La verdad es que Hermione estaba bien concentrada leyendo el libro mentiras que Draco intentaba cortar el extraño ingrediente que no paraba de moverse

- Aplástalo con el cuchillo-dijo Harry mientras exprimía el jugo del ingrediente en su caldero

- En el libro dice exactamente "cortar"-dijo Hermione algo desesperada

Draco miró a Harry con inquietud. Luego aplastó el ingrediente y logró sacar el jugo

- Malfoy…aquí dice cortar-chilló Hermione

- "Malfoy, aquí dice cortar"-imitó Draco de manera de burla con voz chillona-cállate Gringer, le sacamos el jugo ¿no?-dijo en voz alta. Todos rieron con el comentario. Hermione sonrió de medio lado para luego volver al libro, de manera exasperada.

Luego de varios intentos, explosiones de parte de Seamus Finnigan y pipetas rotas, el tiempo había acabado.

La poción muertos en vida de Harry fue perfecta y este recibió la "suerte líquida" y los aplausos de sus compañeros, menos de los Slytherin, obvio.

Cuando guardaban sus cosas, Draco se acercó a Hermione con una actitud diferente. Solo quedaban Theo y Harry en la puerta de la sala

- ¿Puedes ir al lago hoy por la noche?-preguntó Draco a la castaña.

- Hoy es marte… nos toca ronda, Draco

- ¿Y?

- Y podrían, no se... ¿atraparnos?

- Vamos... los otros prefectos son Pansy y Ron, ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar?

- ¿Que nos atrapen?-dijo Hermione en tono de pregunta irónica

- Ok… que te parece la torre de astronomía

- Draco-Hermione lo miró fijamente-estaremos solos de todas formas… si patrullamos tranquilamente hasta las 12, podremos estar juntos todo ese rato

- … está bien… pero mañana en el lago con Harry y Ron-dijo para luego caminar hasta la entrada, siguiendo a Theo que salía de su posición.

Hermione suspiró y caminó hacia Harry quien la esperaba sonriente.

continuará...

* * *

**espero que els haya gustado este capitulo. Es cortito si lo se... pero no tuve tiempo... con esto del 18 de Septiembre y la celebración aquí en mi país, no hubo tiempo para nada más que comer XD**

**Les pido paciencia... El proximo domingo habrá actualizacion (domingo 5-lunes 6) por que estoy con algo de trabajos en la u y tambien en mi pega (CAMI PONTE A ESTUDIAR!)**

**POR FAVOR, REVEWS! SON MI ALIMENTO Y LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR 3**

**Los dejo. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

**hola!disculpen la demora, mil disculpas.. se que dije el 6 a lo más tardar, pero de verdad he estado con mucho trabajo en la u (siento que estoy atrasada en todo y estoy súper frustrada) pero prometo ser regular ;_; no quiero que tengan miedito de que las abandonaré 3**

**este capítulo era originalmente más largo (en mi cabeza) pero quise dividirlo. se vienen muchas sorpresas en el próximo.**

**GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS!1 ME HACEN FELIZ ; o ;**

**Declaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia (menos Marlek Frix y Alejandro Redditch) son de JKR. DI NO AL PLAGIO! si quieres mostrarla, debes darme crédito por ello jejej**

**a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Hogsmeade

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Draco intentaba de todas formas posibles de mantenerse alejado del trío dorado y no molestarlos. Muchas veces se cruzaban en los pasillos, dejando expectantes a los presentes para la inminente pelea, pero Harry y Ron seguían conversando con Hermione mientras que Draco caminaba en contra sin mirarlos mucho, sin hacerles más que un gesto con la cabeza. Al principio, Harry a la cabeza no le respondía, pero luego de unos días, comenzó a responderle con la cabeza de la misma forma.

Crookshanks también ayudaba. De vez en cuando se colaba por las piernas de Draco y este lo levantaba para entregárselo a Hermione. A pesar de que hacía un comentario mordaz haciendo referencia a su sabelotodo manía o a su condición de ratón de biblioteca, no era para nada molesta y por supuesto, todo esto en un lugar donde podrían verlos, pero sin ser evidentes.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil se dedicaron a sembrar la duda de comidillas en todo Hogwarts… Algunos especulaban que Draco Malfoy estaba aliado con los mortífagos e intentaba hacerle daño a Hermione Granger, por el simple hecho de ser "impura" mientras otros, los más románticos, se decían que se veía una historia de amor inminente, cosa que las chismosas Gryffindor prometieron averiguar.

Llegó la salida de Hogsmeade. El día sábado 12 de septiembre estaba soleado. Hermione se levantó temprano como todos los días, se metió en el baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Agradecía tanto que su habitación fuese individual. Su baño estaba grande y hermoso y lo mejor… tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para, por fin, ocuparse de ella misma. El año anterior no podía estar en una habitación como esta, ya que la prefecta mayor tenía el privilegio, pero al ser ella ahora la mayor de Gryffindor-sin contar con la "premio anual"- tenía el privilegio de tener esa hermosa habitación.

Se desvistió por completo y se metió en la ducha… el agua estaba comenzando a templarse cuando algo la distrajo… un sonido en su ventana. Hermione frunció el ceño. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y colocó una toalla suave alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez.

Salió del baño y fue hasta la ventana. Una hermosa lechuza plateada y majestuosa golpeando la ventana. Ella abrió la ventana y la gran lechuza se posó en el madero de su cama. Hermione reconoció la lechuza; Singar. Hermione sonrió al reconocerla. Le hizo cariño y vio que tenía la pata levantada. Llevaba un paquete

- ¿Y qué traes ahí?-dijo Hermione con cariño-¿ese rubito te ha dado algo muy pesado?

Sacó el paquete y lo abrió. Era un frasco de color rosado. Hermione lo miró extrañada. Miró el paquete y vio que había un pergamino. Decidió abrirlo.

_"El frasco es una nueva esencia. La vainilla está pasada de moda, los frutos rojos se llevan mejor.  
__Úsalo cuando te duches. A propósito, el idiota de Lobo Black estará en Hogsmeade y me pide que te avise._

D.M"

Hermione reía tras la carta de Draco. Tomó un pergamino nuevo y comenzó a escribir. Luego se lo entregó a Singar junto con una chuchería. El ave comenzó a volar y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Hermione abrió el frasco y lo olió. Frutos rojos. Lo observó un minuto. ¿Qué tenía de malo su aroma a vainilla? Nunca lo había sentido quejarse por él, es más, estaba segura que le agradaba de sobre manera. Luego recordó aquella vez en callejón Diagon, el aroma a Vainilla que Draco había narrado con rabia al contar lo que leyó en la cabeza de Greyback… quería evitar que la reconociera si volvía a encontrarse con él. Bien… Draco quería cambiar su esencia…si frutos rojos será, la de Draco también iba a cambiar. Sonrió de medio lado y con la botella en sus manos entró nuevamente al baño para terminar de ducharse.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en su escritorio; reía ante la respuesta de la castaña

_"¿Ahora eres mensajero de Lobo? Has caído bajo, gracias por decirme  
que estoy pasada de moda, es muy agradable de tu parte… nos vemos en Hogsmeade._

_Pd: me quedé con la otra nota… tienes pésima redacción, ¿lo has notado?_

_H.J.G"_

Draco miró la nota nuevamente. Tomó una esfera de cristal y la depositó ahí, luego tomó la varita y la quemó… no quería que alguien viera ese pergamino; le podría traer problemas y a pesar de que tenía una habitación para él solo, no quería arriesgarse. Tomó otro pergamino y comenzó a escribir

_"Mini Weasley,  
necesito que me enseñes a parecerme a tu "inspiración"…  
te lo agradecería mucho.  
Lobo"_

Amarró el pergamino a la pata de Singar y le dio el destino. Su plan estaba casi completo, solo necesitaba el hechizo de mini Weasley… no iba a permitir pasar otra salida de Hogsmeade sin estar con ellos.

* * *

Las 10 de la mañana y Hermione ya estaba en la sala común leyendo, o al menos eso parecía. Llevaba una falda color celeste y unas sandalias de color negro. Un sweater de cuello alto negro y manga larga delgado adornaba su figura. Su cabello estaba ordenado, haciendo que sus rulos cayeran ordenadamente por su espalda y un resto por sus hombros. La muchacha estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le tocaría vivir este año?, ¿cuánto tiempo aguantará Draco para estar nuevamente juntos? Las rondas como prefectos habían sido bastante entretenidas, conversando en voz baja mientras caminaban, llegando hasta, muchachas veces, a ver las estrellas en la torre de astronomía antes de terminar el turno. Cerró los ojos, la sonrisa de Draco era algo que simplemente le encantaba ver… pero le gustaba verlo con su cabello platinado desordenado. Si sonreía con el cabello castaño no era lo mismo… no era su Draco, porque más que mal, ella se enamoró de Draco Malfoy, no de Lobo Black… Lobo… Hermione torció el gesto… estaba desvariando, no había diferencia entre Lobo y Draco, solo el cabello y era lo único que habían encontrado para poder estar tranquilos.

Luego recordó el trabajo de Lobo… arreglar el armario evanescente… ¿Qué acaso ese Lobo albino no haría nada? Le había escrito a su madre diciéndole que ya lo había encontrado y que había intentado arreglarlo, pero que no podía aún, que era muy difícil a pesar de sus múltiples intentos. Mentiras… había encontrado el armario, si… junto con Harry, Ron y ella. Pero solo con verlo, lo volvió a tapar. Harry le había dicho _"Dejémoslo tranquilo hasta que hablemos Dumbledore"_ pero Hermione estaba nerviosa… ¿por qué no habían hablado aún con Dumbledore?, ¿cuál era la razón de ello? Un par de ojos azules se quedaron mirándola, haciendo que reaccionara. Ginny la miraba divertida y tendiéndole la mano para ir a desayunar.

Hermione sabía que después del desayuno irían a Hogsmeade. Lo bueno del asunto, era que a Luna Lovegood y Bennjamin Thompson le habían encargado llevar a los alumnos de primer año, así que tendría libre como prefecta ese día.

Llegaron al comedor para encontrarse con Draco y su séquito en la entrada. EL rubio tenía al gato tomado del pellejo del cuello.

- ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a mi gato, animal?!-preguntó Hermione en medio del comedor, caminando rápido donde estaba el platinado y tomando al gato que solo ronroneaba. El comedor se dedicó a hablar normalmente, pero muy pendientes de lo que ocurría, en especial Parvati y Lavander, con las manos tomadas y mirando la escena expectantes.

- Si cuidaras más a tu animal, "animal"-dijo refiriéndose a ella-yo no tocaría a esta bestia salvaje.

- ¿qué le hizo esta bestia a mi cuchito hermoso…?-dijo Hermione al gato con voz de puchero haciendo que Malfoy bufara aburrido.

- Hechiza a este gato, que se me va a meter a mi dormitorio-dijo levantando una ceja-y acéptalo, no es un "_cuchito hermoso_"

- Es un gato mágico, Malfoy, lógicamente se meterá donde quiera. ¡Y si es hermoso!

- Pues tienes una percepción de belleza algo retorcida-Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja, lo que logró ruborizar "levemente" al platinado- haz algo, tengo la cama llena de pelos gracias a él-y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y caminó

- ¡Malfoy!-llamó Hermione. Draco se volteó con el ceño fruncido-gracias

- … de nada… ya le agarré cariño al animal ese… a la próxima, me lo quedaré-y diciendo esto caminó hasta su mesa.

Hermione tomó a su gato y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hasta su puesto y levantando la varita lo envió a su habitación… sabía que Crookshanks era mágico y adoraba a Draco (lo confirmó los días que estuvo en su casa y el gato dormía con el rubio de manera constante, e incluso en la madriguera).

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente. Hermione tenía la polaroid en su bolsa, y pensaba sacar muchas fotografías de aquel día, y más si podía estar con Draco, así que no perdió el tiempo y colocándose en medio de Harry y Ron, se tomó una fotografía. Harry mirándola sonriendo y Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los Slytherin, Draco leía el profeta mientras tomaba su tasa de café. Pansy a su lado, comía un trozo de pie de manzana y bebía jugo de calabaza mientras Nott mantenía la vista fija en la mesa Ravenclaw.

- Si sigues así, Theo, mojarás la mesa con tu baba-dijo Draco sin levantar la vista del periódico y tomando su café

- No puedo evitarlo… me llama muchísimo la atención

- ¿Quién?-preguntó Pansy mirando al castaño

- La Luna de mi vida-murmuró mirando a Luna Lovegood

- ¿Lunática?-preguntó Pansy

Draco despegó sus ojos del periódico y miró a Theo. El miraba de manera amenazante a Pansy. Era fácil descifrar en sus ojos azules las ganas que tenía de golpear a la morena… era la misma cara que él ponía cuando alguien se refería a Hermione como "sangre sucia"

- Theo…no… es mujer… no te atrevas-advirtió Draco escondiendo a Pansy tras de sí. Esta notó entonces que la había cagado.

- Entonces que no le diga Lunática-dijo amenazante arrastrando las palabras con la mirada nublada de ira.

- Perdón Theo… nunca más, lo prometo… Luna es buena chica-dijo ella sonriendo amenazada-perdón-y diciendo esto se escondió tras Draco.

Theo los miró nuevamente y luego de eso, se quedó mirando a Luna como hacía antes; con ensoñación.

Pansy suspiró aliviada y siguió con su pie de manzana, mientras cortaba un pedazo y se lo ponía a Draco en la boca. Éste lo miró y abrió la boca para saborear… dulce Merlín, como amaba las manzanas.

- ¿He, Malfoy?-preguntó una voz tras del rubio. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle estaban tras de sí sonriendo- ¿Irás a Hogsmeade hoy?

Draco volvió nuevamente a su periódico

- No… me quedaré en mi habitación. Tengo…cosas que hacer-dijo esto último alzando una ceja.

- Pues te perderás la diversión… tenía pensado molestar a algún sangre sucia y pensé que te interesaría

- Puedo hacerlo en cada clase electiva que tengo con Granger y con Thomas… y con varios más sin necesidad a cagarme de calor en ese pueblucho… saben que mi piel es algo delicada-mintió Draco.

- Pues como quieras, molestaremos a Granger por ti

- Inténtenlo-dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron. Pansy lo tomó por el brazo y lo apretó

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-preguntó en susurro

- Serena, morena-dijo Theo aun mirando a Luna quien se levantaba para llevar a los pequeños a la entrada-ya verás los planes de nuestro dragón.

Y tal como predijo Theo, Pansy quedó maravillada con el plan de Draco.

* * *

Hogsmeade al fin estaba al frente de ellos. Hermione caminaba junto con Harry, Ginny y Ron por el sendero. Estaba casi vacío de no ser por ellos. Los varones conversaban de cualquier cosa mientras que Ginny y ella, tras ellos, conversaban de manera pausada

- ¿le dirás?-preguntó Hermione a su amiga pelirroja

- No lo sé… él no quiere nada conmigo… estoy dividida…

- Triplicada diría yo-dijo Hermione poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, la pelirroja solo miró el suelo-Ginny, no puedes tener tantos problemas

- sentimentales. Por un lado está Dean… él te quiere y se le nota

- Es un idiota a veces-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño

- Por otro lado-dijo Hermione ignorándola un poco- está Harry…

- Ese es otro idiota…

- Concuerdo… pero luego de esos dos…

- ¡Hola chicos!-saludó Pansy desde un recodo.

Los chicos sonrieron y se acercaron. Ginny comenzó a sentir la cara muy roja de repente, respirando hondo y lento para calmarse. Hermione apretó el hombro y caminaron hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?-preguntó Pansy mirándola directamente a los ojos

- "Problemas con idiotas"-murmuró Hermione

- Cada uno más idiota que el anterior-murmuró Ginny

Pansy sonrió comprendiendo. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de Hogsmeade tranquilamente.

- ¿Y los demás, Pansy?-preguntó Ron a la morena

- Están en las tres escobas… tomaremos una cerveza de mantequilla con Theo y Blaise me muero por una-dijo la morena tomando el brazo de las chicas

- Draco no vino?-preguntó Hermione

- No... dijo que no lo veríamos en Hogsmeade –dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros

Hermione quedó algo deprimida, pero comprendía. De todas formas, no podía estar con el

- Vamos por esa cerveza entonces-dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione.

- Si, sería buena idea-murmuró Harry

- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la morena

- … me gustaría un año en donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos los 8… sin problemas de casas, sin ocultarse… sin Voldemort.

- Ya pasará Harry-dijo Hermione-ya verás… ahora, a por esas cervezas.

Pansy caminó rápido para llegar antes a las tres escobas. Los chicos siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que entraron al pueblo y vieron algo extraño.

Un muchacho de jeans azules, zapatillas de caña, chaqueta de cuero y cabello castaño estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo con un aroma parecido al chocolate. Hermione no podía creerlo.

- ¡Lobo!-gritó la castaña corriendo al encuentro del castaño, mientras este se quitaba el cigarro de la boca y abría los brazos para recibirla.

Lo único que en Hogsmeade vieron, fue a Hermione-sabelotodo-prefecta perfecta-ratona de biblioteca-Granger, con un chico que era en extremo guapo.

- Me gusta el de frutos rojos… prometo que cuando Greyback este con la boca de un dementor sobre la suya, volverás a tu aroma a vainilla-murmuró Lobo aun abrazándola y con sus labios rozando al oído de la castaña

- Me agrada el frutos rojos-dijo Hermione sonriendo-y me encanta cómo te ves a lo muggle… pero aun así-lo miró a los ojos-tú también cambiarás de esencia

Draco se separó para caminar con ella de la mano sonriendo hasta Harry, Ron y Ginny

- Lo hiciste bien, hermano-dijo Harry dándole la mano para luego abrazarlo

- Te quedó espectacular… es como si Ginny lo hubiera hecho-dijo Ron haciendo el mismo gesto que Harry

- Ay, te pareces a mi amado Nott-suspiró Ginny abrazándolo efusivamente mientras que Lobo acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha

- Gracias… ¿Y? ¿vamos por una cerveza?-preguntó Lobo sonriendo

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Harry Potter y su séquito de imbéciles-dijo Goyle junto a Crabbe acercándose

- Vete a la mierda, Goyle-dijo Ron pasando en frente, quedando junto con Lobo

Goyle sonreía con suficiencia. Lugo miró al castaño que no conocía, vestido de muggle y de la mano de Hermione. Supuso, entonces, que era un muggle

- ¿Otro sangre sucia?-preguntó Goyle apuntándolo

- Si quieres tener problemas, pues hechízame-dijo Lobo arqueando la ceja-si me disculpas, mis amigos y yo nos iremos… se más inteligente y no ataquen en medio de la gente-dijo mirando todos los que los miraban.

Goyle los miró con asco, luego, dando media vuelta, se fue junto con Crabbe, haciendo que Harry, Draco y Ron, expulsaran el aire que habían contenido en el momento

- Ahora sí que necesito esa cerveza-acotó Ginny.

* * *

Entrando a las tres escobas, Dean Thomas se acercó al grupo, y tomo a Ginny de la mano con expresión suplicante. La pelirroja miró a Hermione quien tomaba de la mano a Lobo y sonrió de manera afirmativa y más tranquila, salió del local con Dean.

- Ese estúpido lo único que hace es hacer sufrir a Ginny-dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa mientras Ron iba por las cervezas.

- Pues, tu podrías decirle lo que sientes y estar con ella-dijo Hermione quien se había sentado frente a él

- Ya se lo dijo-dijo Lobo con el codo en la mesa y cargando la cabeza en ella, frente a la silla vacía de Ron

- ¿entonces?

- Ella tiene que estar con alguien que pueda mantenerla segura… ¡y no me mires así Lobo, que sabes bien lo que pienso y no voy a cambiar de opinión!-dijo Harry al ver que el ex rubio arqueaba una ceja

- Te reiteraré lo que te dije, Rayo-dijo levantando las manos en son de rendición-… vendrá otro y se preocupará más de ella que tú y aunque estén en peligro, la querrá a su lado para darle fuerzas… y cuando eso ocurra, perderás toda oportunidad con la pelirroja-sentenció.

- No descuides lo que sientes Harry…-prosiguió Hermione-solo te hará daño y de paso a ella.

- Y sabes bien que no es fácil-murmuró Draco-pero se puede-dijo tomándole la mano a Hermione

- Harry… yo estoy con Lobo, sabiendo que si alguien se entera qué hay debajo de toda esa magia castaña, estoy frita…

- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Minou-murmuró Lobo con cara de preocupación

- … pero estoy corriendo el riesgo porque lo quiero, y no quiero desperdiciar otro año sin él-dijo la castaña apretando la mano de Lobo y sonriendo, lo cual este le respondió besándole la coronilla.

- Ay que tiernos-dijo Ron quien llegaba bebiendo su cerveza mientras las otras tres levitaban en frente de él.

Lobo se levantó para coger las cervezas y entregárselas a Harry y a Hermione, mientras bebía la suya. Posó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Hermione y la acercó hacia sí.

- Pues… salud-dijo Lobo levantando su vaso de cerveza

- ¿Y por qué haremos salud?-preguntó Harry

- Por… la jauría…-filosofó el "castaño"

- El lobo, la comadreja y el gato-dijo Ron imitando el gesto de Lobo

- Y el rayo que nos iluminará en las horas oscuras-terminó Hermione levantando su vaso.

- Pues salud entonces-dijo Harry

- ¡Salud!-dijeron los cuatro amigos.

La tarde en Hogsmeade fue épica. El trio dorado se internó un poco en el bosque para ser seguidos por Zabini, Nott y Parkinson, quienes no fueron vistos más que por una pelirroja con ojos azules algo rojizos he hinchados que corrió para alcanzarlos.

Mientras los hombres conversaban, las niñas sacaban fotos con la polaroid de Hermione, hasta que la castaña se percató de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasó Ginny?-dijo viendo los ojos rojos de la pequeña Weasley

- Terminé con Dean…-dijo Ginny mirando el piso

- Menos mal, amiga-dijo Pansy- ese desagradable chico no te valía… solo te hacía llorar

Ginny seguía mirando el piso. Al menos no se sentía tan mal… su corazón estaba dividido, jamás triplicado porque Dean no había estado ahí, más que como un cariño por ser su "primer novio"

- Hey… qué le pasa a la pelirroja?-preguntó Blaise mirando a Harry

- No se… pero te apuesto que el idiota de Thomas la hizo llorar

Lobo se acercó a las muchachas, tomó la polaroid de las manos de Hermione y se la entregó a Harry

- Sácanos una foto, rayo-pidió Draco abrazando a Hermione. a estas alturas el cabello de Draco ya era de color plata nuevamente, solo sus puntas quedaban castañas.

Hermione reía de buena gana cuando Draco la abrazó por la espalda, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y comenzar a tambalearse, como si fuesen a caer, hasta que Hermione se liberó y golpeó el hombro de Draco, haciendo que este riera a carcajadas

Click…

La instantánea salió. Un Draco Malfoy sonriendo y una Hermione mirándolo riendo apareció en la oscura fotografía. Definitivamente, la primera de muchas.

* * *

La tarde terminó, y con ella, los alumnos debían volver a Hogwarts. Draco tuvo que escabullirse por la tienda de dulces para que no notaran su ausencia. Se despidió de todos con un abrazo y se metió a la tienda, siendo seguidos por Pansy y Theo que entraron para distraer al vendedor.

Blaise se acercó a Ginny quien miraba el ocaso, algo melancólica

- ¿Estás bien, pelirroja?-preguntó susurrándole al oído. Ginny se asustó con el gesto.

- Si… ya estoy mejor…gracias Zabini

- ¿qué te hizo ahora ese imbécil?

- No es imbécil… pero terminé con él, por si preguntabas eso

Blaise no pudo más que sonreír complacido.

- Una pena… no… no me sale-dijo aun con la sonrisa-dame un segundo-el muchacho carraspeó, la miró y dijo-lo siento mu… ¿ves? No me sale!-dijo al comenzar a sonreír de nuevo

Ginny comenzó a reír con la nariz y los ojos cerrados. Blaise se acercó a ella y viendo que nadie miraba, la abrazó. Ginny comenzó a sentir nuevamente un calor en el pecho que la hacía querer respirar más hondo, pero el aroma a chocolate del moreno le estaban dando escalofríos… y bastante agradables.

- Ese idiota no te merece… ahora debes concentrarte en ti y en lo que realmente quieres

- Gracias… Zabini… eres un buen amigo-murmuró Ginny

El moreno se separó de ella y dándole un beso en la cabeza se retiró. Ginny Weasley no sabía qué hacer… por un lado estaba Harry Potter, su amor desde los 10 años, amigo y compañero… y por otro, esa serpiente oscura y tentadora, amable y seductora que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Definitivamente, la vida de una adolescente era sencillamente horrible.

* * *

chan chan chaaaan

tranquilo el capítulo de hoy, lo se. el próximo capítulo tendrá mas emoción. como me demoré les dejo el nombre del capítulo 10: Avada Keda...

chaaan!

no se olviden de dejar comentarios y muchas gracias a todos por sus alertas.

hasta el próximo domingo ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Aveda Keda

**Hola! cómo lo prometí, domingo 19-10-2014 habemus capítulo nuevo. si, se que el capítulo anterior fue de relleno, pero tenía que mostrar algo de lo que ocurría con Ginny xD.**

**declaración: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE JKR Y LA TRAMA ES NETAMENTE MIA! DI NO AL PLAGIO!**

**a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Avade Keda…

Martes 16 de septiembre. Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch estaban a unas horas. La mañana de ese día la tendrían libres, así que en ese momento, se harían las selecciones para el equipo de Gryffindor. Ron estaba histérico y no podía comer en la mañana. La mesa de Slytherin solo se burlaba del ridículo casco que usaba el muchacho, pero Ron no les hacía mucho caso, Estaba completamente concentrado en ganarle el puesto a McLaggen

Hermione se sentó en las gradas para alentar a Ron. Un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y sonrisa despampanante se acercó a Hermione. Cormac McLaggen le sonreía coquetamente

- Qué tal, Granger-preguntó el muchacho tomando la mano de Hermione y besándosela mientras se sentaba junto a ella

- Eh… hola, McLaggen-dijo Hermione retirando cortésmente su mano de las garras de aquel muchacho.

Cerca de aquel lugar, el trio de serpientes, encabezados por Draco, se detuvo en seco. Draco veía como McLaggen coqueteaba con Hermione y esta simplemente se colocaba incómoda… _¡¿por qué diablos no le decía nada?! ¡Dile que tienes novio, maldición!_ Gritaba el subconsciente de Draco. Cuando vio el beso en la mano de Hermione, toda la lógica de Draco-controlado-Malfoy se fue a la mierda, y dejó ver a Draco-Celoso-Malfoy… Caminó decidido hacia la pareja, pero Theo y Blaise Fueron más rápidos

- Tranquilízate Malfoy, Granger sabe lo que hace-dijo Theo mientras lo sujetaba a duras penas

- ¿Quieres mandar el plan a la mierda?-preguntó Blaise sujetándolo de la misma forma que Theo, pero al menos, manteniéndolo en el mismo lugar

- Me importa una mierda, ese imbécil está coqueteando con ella… ¡MI novia!

- Tranquilo, dragón, ya le daremos una lección-dijo Blaise tranquilamente, sin dejar de sujetar al celoso rubio.

En ese momento, McLaggen le sonrió a la muchacha y se fue a la prueba de Quidditch. Hermione se quedó en las gradas algo asqueada por la actitud de Cormac, pero alagada. Al parecer, alguien más, a parte de Draco, se había fijado que ella no era un ser asexuado. Sonrió complacida mientras miraba la cancha de Quidditch a Ginny dar órdenes de silencio

- Parece que te gusta ser el centro de atención, _Granger_- dijo Draco sentándose tras de ella en las gradas, molestándola. Hermione se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Ahí estaban las cuatro serpientes- podrías ser más recatada con tus aventuras…

- ¿Por apellidos? ¿Volvimos a esa etapa? Ok _Malfoy_, volvamos a esa etapa en la que tú eres un hijo de puta y yo una come libros-y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y siguió mirando la cancha notoriamente molesta.

Draco resopló y se encaminó a la parte más alta de las gradas donde Pansy, Theo y Blaise lo esperaban. Esperaba que Ron obtuviera el puesto, así poder practicar en las noches como es debido. Miraba como Cormac estaba destacando. La verdad es que le era claramente desagradable, ese gesto de insuficiencia que hacia cuando detenía un punto. En un momento, vio que el castaño claro se movía estúpidamente. Luego bajó la vista y vio a Hermione con la boca tapada. Definitivamente, su novia era inteligente. Un _confudius_ bastante quedado pero suficiente. El problema, se dijo Draco, es que Harry lo había notado.

- Vamos Ron, vamos Ron-murmuraba Pansy a su lado, moviendo las piernas intranquilas

- El será el próximo guardián del equipo Gryffindor, Pansy…tranquila-dijo Blaise colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro de la muchacha, la cual solo sonreía.-y tú, pedazo de rubio con patas…. Ve a disculparte con Minou… supongo que tienes claro que la cagaste más hoy… cumplen un mes, ¿no es así?

Draco no respondió. Solo respiró notoriamente frustrado y miró a la castaña, quien bajaba las gradas para ver quién había quedado. Cuando vio abrazar a Ron, Draco sonrió… el imbécil de McLaggen había quedado fuera. Por otro lado, era cierto. Cumplían un mes y definitivamente la había cagado, pero su jodido orgullo le impedía disculparse...

* * *

Nuevamente, tocaba pociones con Slughorn y las parejas se formaron de inmediato. Debían hacer la poción vigorizante. Habían empezado la clase anterior y ahora debían terminarla. Draco y Hermione se enfrascaron en discusión por cada ingrediente extra. Tal fue el desastre que provocaron, que les quitaron cerca de 100 puntos a cada uno por su comportamiento deplorable y fueron llevados a castigo al final de la hora. Cuando terminó (y la poción hecha por Harry y la dupla Draco-Hermione fue perfecta) Horace Slughorn llamó al platino y la castaña; su castigo, limpiar la sala al estilo muggle

- ¡¿yo limpiar esta cosa?!-alegó Draco indignado

- Diga lo que quiera señor Malfoy-dijo Slughorn apareciendo útiles de aseo-ustedes se portaron horrible en clases y merecen un castigo.

- Sí señor, no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos

- Dirás, tú te encargarás, yo no pienso hacerlo, Granger-dijo el platino bufando y sonriendo con ironía

- ¿A no?-dijo Hermione parándose muy cerca de él. Draco instintivamente retrocedió, chocando patéticamente con el mesón-no se preocupe profesor-dijo Hermione notoriamente enojada, mirando profundamente los grises-yo me encargaré de que haga su parte.

- Muy bien señorita Granger los dejo… ah… y para que no hagan trampa… _Accio Varita Granger y Malfoy_

Las varitas de los chicos salieron disparadas a las manos del profesor. Draco bufó y miró hacia los útiles de aseo. Granger seguía mirándola. Cuando Slughorn cerró la puerta, Draco sonrió y se acercó para besarla en los labios, pero esta dio vuelta la cara.

- Estoy muy molesta contigo, _Malfoy_

- ¿pero por qué?... ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer tu odio?-dijo Draco de manera melodramática y tocándose el pecho con aire ofendido

- Primero… me trataste como una cualquiera como las que tú te acostabas, que tiene aventuras a espaldas de su novio… por si no habías reparado en mi cara de asco hacia McLaggen, yo no estaba muy cómoda con su acercamiento.

- Pero no dijiste na…

- En segundo lugar-prosiguió Hermione de la misma manera, ignorado por completo a Draco-estamos castigados por tu culpa. Porque si no hubieras sido tan idiota en el campo de Quidditch…-Hermione suspiró y se relajó-yo no me hubiera comportado como idiota en clases.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario mordaz. Simplemente se acercó y la abrazó delicadamente por la cintura, esperando que Hermione lo rechazara. Eso nunca llegó, y la castaña con los cabellos amarrados en una coleta baja, se refugió en sus brazos, haciendo que Draco la estrechara con fuerza, moviendo su mano a la coleta y despeinando a la leona, dejando que sus risos cayeran desordenados por su espalda, para así hundir la cara en ellos.

- Y en tercer lugar, porque hoy cumplimos un mes, y no hemos hecho más que pelearnos-dijo la castaña por lo bajo, pero Draco había escuchado sonriendo

- Tienes razón. Me comporté como un maniático celoso-dijo Draco haciendo que la mirara- ….pero me puse como loco cuando ese idiota te tocó… nadie toca a mi novia… nadie- Hermione torció el gesto

- Yo no soy una cosa, Draco… puedo defenderme sola y…

- Si, lo se amor, pero ten en cuenta, que eres la única persona que tengo en este mundo y no quiero que te alejen de mi-dijo Draco

- Draco-Hermione se colocó en puntas y acercó su frente a la del platino-nunca, me separarán de ti… aunque lo intenten, no me iré… y si llegasen a obligarte hacer cosas horribles, que estoy segura que harán-Draco desvió la mirada. Hermione le tomó la cara para colocarse nuevamente en su posición cómoda, haciendo que Draco se agachara mientras la miraba-no me alejarán de ti… Draco… yo…-Hermione se mordió el labio.

La muchacha llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto que si no lo decía, iba a explotar. Pero tenía miedo de que al decirlo, Draco lo sintiera extraño y esperaba que fuese él quien diera ese primer paso. Para su sorpresa, el platino tomó las manos de Hermione e hizo que se deslizaran por su cuello, haciendo que se unieran tras el cuello, tocando la seda de sus cabellos.

- Te amo-dijo Draco sonriendo, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron al instante- ¿eso te daba miedo decirme?-preguntó el platino. Hermione desvió la vista asintiendo, pero Draco la regresó de inmediato-yo también te amo-le dijo uniendo sus labios.

Se besaron tiernamente mientras se mantenían abrazados. Al principio, un beso casto, luego, lleno de algo extraño para la castaña, pero no menos agradable. Draco mordió delicadamente el labio de Hermione haciendo que esa entreabriera su boca. El platino encontró su oportunidad e introdujo delicadamente su lengua, rosando la punta de la de Hermione. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego comenzó a llevarle el ritmo al platino.

Hermione no podía más de felicidad… no pensó que de verdad Draco se lo diría o que realmente lo sintiera… ¿y si ese "amor" no era real?, ¿y si era una ilusión del primer noviazgo? Había que reconocerlo. Tenían 16 años y ella sabía, que a los 16 años, todos los amores eran verdaderos… pero eso eran los cuentos muggles… ellos eran un mago y una bruja, ambos talentosos, ambos igual de inteligentes… ambos igual de enamorados.

Por parte de Draco, no podía sentir nada más que los labios de Hermione. Ella no lo dijo, pero estuvo a punto y eso le bastaba…por ahora…

La electricidad que sentían ambos era indiscutiblemente placentera, no querían separarse, pero el beso terminó no por falta de ganas, sino que de aire, con tres besos cortos de parte de Draco y un abrazo apretado, lleno de aroma a frutos rojos y esencia de dragón.

- Será mejor que limpiemos aquí-dijo la castaña desde el pecho de Draco

- Sigamos en lo nuestro-diciendo esto, Draco sacó de su mochila una caja muy conocida para ella. La caja donde estaba la varita comprada en Ollivander's. sacó la varita de espino de 16 cm y fibra de corazón de dragón para luego hechizar los aparatos muggles para comenzar a limpiar-no pasaremos limpiando en nuestro primer… ¿mesiversario?-dijo Draco dudoso. Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia

Hermione sabía que no debían estar haciendo eso, pero tenía la necesidad de estar con Draco el mayor tiempo posible, y la verdad, era que no querían malgastarlo limpiando.

Dos horas más tarde, la sala de pociones estaba impecable y ellos con el corazón lleno de felicidad. Salieron de la sala y caminaron juntos conversando amenamente. Los alumnos de Hogwarts que veían la escena no cabían en su sorpresa. Al parecer, esas dos horas habían limado asperezas entre el príncipe de Slytherin y la princesa de Gryffindor. Lavander Brown-quien al parecer buscaba robarle el puesto a Rita Skeeter en el profeta-vio lo sucedido y comenzó a escribir entre suspiros lo que veía-o al menos, lo que intuía. Mientras tanto, la leona y la serpiente, conversaban algo no muy lejano.

- Nos están mirando, Lobo…-murmuró Hermione

- Que nos miren-dijo el platino del mismo modo-… al menos que sepan que me caes… bien

- Súper bien-ironizó Hermione haciendo sonreír de medio lado al platino.

- Entonces… hoy a las 10 para la ronda? Te tengo un presente-dijo el platino-pero no me preguntes que no diré nada-la castaña solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza resignada.

En una bifurcación, Hermione y Draco se detuvieron. Se miraron y torcieron el gesto algo incómodos

- Iré a buscar nuestras varitas con Slughorn

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Draco

- Tienes que ir a clases ¿no? Adivinación-Draco soltó un bufido

- Si… entonces… nos vemos después.

- Supongo… nos vemos Malfoy-y diciendo esto Hermione se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

- ¡Granger!-llamó Draco en medio del pasillo. Hermione se dio la vuelta. Muchos estudiantes miraban la escena-…dime Draco, ¿vale?-Hermione sonrió complacida

- Vale… adiós, Draco

- Adiós, Hermione-dijo Draco sonriendo y caminando hacia su clase de adivinación.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente hasta el despacho de Slughorn. Sabía que el plan estaba resultando a pedir de boca. La gente ya estaba murmurando que Draco estaba siendo muy cercano a ella y las habladurías en la casa de las serpientes, no se hicieron esperar. Theo y Blaise se encargaron de negar lo ocurrido, pero dando pie a más habladurías. Draco había escrito a Bellatrix lo ocurrido y que el plan estaba funcionando, dejando tranquila a la maniática de su tía por las cartas que las Greengrass habían enviado a Narcissa por el "comportamiento deshonroso de su hijo"

La castaña estaba llegando al despacho de Slughorn cuando un fuerte golpe la dejó mareada y pegada a la pared. No se había dado cuenta de nada, solo sentía que su espalda estaba fuertemente pegada a la fría pared de un pasillo solitario y oscuro, mientras que una mano regordeta la tenía agarrada desde el cuello.

- Hola… sangre sucia-dijo Goyle apretándola fuertemente. La levantó un poco dejándola en puntillas, mientras la muchacha agarraba la mano de su agresor con las pequeñas manitas para evitar la pérdida de aire. Goyle la alejó un poco de la pared y volvió a empujarla, haciendo que la castaña lanzara un grito ahogado. Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentó nuevamente zafarse. Goyle hizo el mismo gesto-no me toques, asquerosa sangres sucia…-y la azotó nuevamente en la pared- eres la vergüenza de todo lo mágico con tu olor asqueroso y tu supuesta superioridad-dijo arrastrando las palabras con rabia, apretando más la garganta de Hermione, poniéndola roja, tratando de respirar. Goyle sacó su varita y la apuntó directo al cuello-con tu muerte, el señor tenebroso me tendrá en consideración-susurró el gordo desquiciado con los ojos inyectados en sangre- La amiga de Harry Potter, muerta en mis manos- Un apretón fuerte hizo crack en la garganta femenina, dejando a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de dolor-púdrete, imbécil… Avada Keda…

- _¡Expeliarmus!-_gritó una voz conocida.

El impulso soltó a Hermione dejándola en el piso de lado. Sentía sabor a sangre y la vista nublada. Intentó respirar y descubrió que no tenía la fuerza para ello, comenzó a perder un poco la vista y la conciencia. Unos brazos fuertes la voltearon y de inmediato pudo reconocer sobre sus labios, los de su amado platino. Aire de vida le llenaban los pulmones mientras sentía que Draco la tomaba entre sus brazos y salía corriendo. Hermione lo miraba, sin poder decirle palabra hasta que se quedaba sin aire, no podía respirar y simplemente hacia el esfuerzo por respirar. Draco cada tanto mientras corría, le entregaba aire desde su boca, mientras todos gritaban a su alrededor.

- _¡Malfoy, qué haces!-_escuchó gritar a Harry

- _¡a la enfermería, vamos!-_Draco simplemente corría.

No sabía cuán lejos estaban, pero Draco dio cerca de 5 respiros a Hermione hasta que esta sintió que la colocaban en un colchón. Escuchaba a lo lejos a Harry y a Ron gritar, pero muy bajo. Hermione sabía que estaba muriendo. El crack en su garganta no podía ser más que su tráquea estropeada. No sabía con exactitud si estaba rota, pero sabía que no podía respirar por si misma, mientras que aún sentía que le faltaba el aire y Draco le entregaba aire nuevamente de su boca

- _Malfoy aléjate, debo arreglar su tráquea-_la voz de madame Pomfrey se escuchaba lejana.

Hermione ya no escuchaba nada. Sintió por un momento la voz lejana de Draco con un _"¡no te duermas bebé, no te duermas!" _como si fuese en cámara lenta, hasta que escuchó un sonoro Crack que la devolvió a la realidad… respiró por si misma sonoramente, abriendo mucho los ojos, como que si con ellos pudiera respirar mejor. Miró mejor a su alrededor. El platino, el moreno y el pelirrojo la miraban preocupados

- Salgan de aquí niñitos, tengo que curar a la señorita Granger-dijo madame Pomfrey

Los tres muchachos se retiraron reticentes. Hermione miró por última vez a madame Pomfrey para cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Draco caminaba como idiota por el castillo. La verdad era que se sentía como un idiota…enamorado, pero idiota al fin y al cabo. Por fuera, se veía tan implacable como siempre. Mientras caminaba vio que en dirección contraria a él, pero por un pasillo paralelo, Goyle iba paso decidido a una dirección desconocida.

- A dónde se dirigirá ese imbécil- murmuró el platino mientras lo seguía, sigiloso.

Se preguntaba una y mil veces qué era esa sensación de peligro que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Tal era esa sensación que llegaba a doler, provocándole una angustia interminable, así que resolvió seguirlo. Goyle caminaba rápido, pero Draco, como buena serpiente, logró seguirlo sin ser visto. Goyle dobló por un pasillo estrecho y Draco caminó a ese lugar sintiendo aun la opresión en su pecho. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar, su corazón se detuvo. Sacó la varita que aún no había guardado en su caja y apuntó al imbécil que tenía a su novia agarrada del cuello, con una varita en su cuello la cual aparecía de manera incipiente un resplandor color esmeralda. En ese momento, entró en pánico.

- _¡Expeliarmus!-_gritó con fuerza.

Cuando vio el cuerpo de Hermione tumbarse de lado luego de que Goyle saliera disparado y asustado, saliera corriendo como la rata que era, se acercó a la castaña que tenía la cara roja y desesperada por aire. La puso boca arriba mientras veía con terror que la chica no respiraba. Se acercó a su boca y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, para luego tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo a la enfermería. Le importaba un comino, que lo vieran dándole respiración boca a boca a la chica mientras corría. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, dándole a entender que necesitaba aire.

Vio más allá a Harry y a Ron, estos lo miraron con pánico. No sabía qué cara habrá puesto cuando pasó al lado de los chicos sin detenerse

- ¡Malfoy, qué haces!-gritó Harry por inercia corriendo tras de Draco

- ¡A la enfermería, vamos!-gritó Draco.

Notaba la cara roja de Hermione y le dio un último respiro antes de entrar a la enfermería. Ahí Harry llamó a madame Pomfrey alertándola, mientras el colocaba a Hermione en la cama, dándole el último aliento de vida que podía

Madame Pomfrey nunca le tuvo estima al platino, pero al ver los cardenales grotescos en el cuello de la muchacha, la tráquea destrozada, la sangre en la boca de Hermione y la cara de pavor de Malfoy al terminar de darle aire, con sus labios llenos de la sangre de la castaña, supo de inmediato que se había equivocado con el chico y que, definitivamente, la sangre para él no importaba.

- ¡No te duermas, bebé, no te duermas, por favor!-gritó Draco con los labios apretados agarrándose el cabello, desesperado y siendo contenido por Harry y Ron quienes lo sostenían para alejarlo con fuerza.

Cuando el sonoro crack, que hizo que los tres hombres saltaran, retumbó en la sala y escucharon a Hermione respirar por si misma, sabían que todo estaría bien. La castaña se durmió luego con el hechizo de madame Pomfrey. Draco se sentó en el piso de la enfermería recargando su espalda. Harry miró a todos lados y colocó un biombo para que ningún ojo curioso viera la escena. Draco estaba histérico, agarraba su cabello con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se lo arrancaría de raíz.

- Avada…. avada keda… avada keda…-murmuraba Draco temblando. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear… Draco era poderoso y Harry lo sabía, tenía que hacer algo.

- Salgamos de aquí-dijo Harry tomando a Draco de la muñeca-Ron, quédate y avísanos de Hermione

El pelirrojo solo asintió y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Harry salió con un Draco tembloroso hasta la salida de la enfermería. El muchacho miraba el piso, pero su cabello le cubría los acuosos ojos que lo hacían ver distorsionado, pero a la vez, rojo por la furia.

- Golpea la pared-murmuró Harry al comprobar que nadie estaba en el lugar

Draco dio un grito y estrelló su puño derecho en la pared y luego el izquierdo. Sus nudillos quedaron en carne viva y la mano izquierda, rota. Harry había aprendido a curar los huesos desde aquel incidente en segundo cuando se rompió el brazo jugando Quidditch. Así que Draco simplemente miró el suelo con las manos temblorosas y las estiró hasta Harry, quien las arregló… como todas las veces que el platino hacía eso cuando estaba frustrado por algo.

- La salvaste…-consoló Harry

- Un segundo más, Harry…. Un segundo más y ese imbécil la hubiera matado…-susurró Draco aún con temblor en sus manos-lo mataré, Harry… juro que lo mataré

- ¿quién fue?

- Goyle… ese imbécil tiene que matar para consagrarse como mortífago… si no lo hace, el señor tenebroso se "decepcionará"-dijo con burla recordando las palabras del mismo Goyle

- lo peor… es que ni siquiera podemos delatarlo. Si lo hacemos, el dirá que tu ayudaste a Hermione y por ende, fuiste tú quien lo delató y eso pondría en peligro tu seguridad y la de tu madre-reflexionó el moreno.

Draco respiró profundamente y parpadeó un par de veces para quitar la mirada de dolor. Se separó de la pared en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar

- ¿a dónde vas, Lobo?... no hagas una locura

- No te preocupes… yo me encargaré

Y sin voltearse ni nada, siguió su camino.

Zabini y Parkinson miraban la escena maravillados. Caminando por la orilla del lago, estaba Theo con Luna. Esta tenía una rosa que el misántropo le había regalado y sonreía feliz. Pansy suspiró conmocionada, mientras que Blaise los miraba con envidia…

- Menos mal que es misántropo…imagínate si no tuviera esa patología…-dijo Blaise torciendo el gesto.

- Ya te he dicho que no es misántropo… es solo un alma incomprendida-dijo la muchacha.

En ese momento, una fuerte sensación a peligro se apoderó de los chicos. Miraron en dirección a la energía. Un Draco Malfoy completamente trastornado caminaba hacia ellos. Tenía la camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, el cabello le caía desordenado en la cara y las orejas. No había rastro de la capa ni del bolso que siempre usaba, solo su sweater sin mangas gris, que contrastaba con los grises que transmitían ira profunda. Pasó al lado de Zabini y Parkinson sin detenerse, haciendo que ambos amigos se miraran y salieran caminando tras de él. Sabían que no podían hablarle. La magia que sentían estaba tan descontrolada, que cualquier cosa lo haría explotar.

Cerca de ahí, Theo había sentido lo mismo

- ¿Qué ocurre, Theodore?-preguntó la rubia con sus celestes soñadores

- Siento una perturbación en la fuerza, Luna de mi vida-dijo Theo tomando la mano de la rubia y besándola-me temo que tendremos que dejar nuestro paseo hasta aquí por el día de hoy-dijo tranquilo y sonriendo encantadoramente

- Muy bien… nos veremos luego, Theodor

- Nos veremos, Luna de mi vida.

Y diciendo esto, corrió hacia el castillo, al tiempo que se colocaba tras las serpientes y entraban a la sala común de Slytherin.

Draco entró caminando tranquilo. Las cosas que estaban cerca de él, comenzaron a levitar

- ¡GOYLE! –llamó Draco con un grito alto, fuerte y claro. El aludido que estaba ya en el último peldaño que daba al primer piso, cayó al piso por la fuerza de la magia.

Draco no pudo aguantar más, su magia se estaba descontrolando. Los alumnos de primer y segundo año que se encontraban en la sala común a esas horas se asustaron, escondiéndose detrás de los sillones. Draco miraba a Goyle con odio. No le importaba que las cosas a su alrededor se elevaran, los cristales se rompieran y el comenzara a levitar, con los ojos llenos de furia, casi blancos por la ira

- ¡Tú, pedazo de mierda, acércate!-dijo apuntando a Goyle

En ese momento entendieron por qué era el príncipe de las serpientes. Un poder igual no podía ser normal. Goyle tuvo miedo, tanto que se agachó para no mirarlo

- ¡te advertí que no hicieras nada estúpido!-siseó arrastrando las palabras

- Era solo la sangre sucia-dijo Goyle mirándolo. Pansy pensó lo peor… ¿qué le habría hecho Goyle a Hermione?

- ¡ELLA ES MÍA, CON UN DEMONIO!-rugió Draco haciendo que las cosas levitaran más y él se elevara y apuntara con su mano a Goyle-¡Y CASI LA MATAS! _¡CRUCIO!_-gritó inconsciente. Sabía que podía asustarlo, pero no pensó que realmente funcionaría.

Goyle se retorcía de dolor y gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Pansy no pudo aguantar más y con todo el valor que no tenía, se acercó a Draco. Una descarga eléctrica la alejó por un momento, pero volvió a intentarlo, hasta que tocó su zurda

- ¡Draco, cariño, por favor, calma!-suplicaba Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡ESTE MALDITO CASI LA MATA, LE ROMPIÓ LA TRÁQUEA!

- ¡Porqué te importa tanto!-gritó Goyle dentro de su dolor

- ¡TE DIJE QUE ES MIA!-Gritó Draco fuera de si

- Draco, tranquilo… tranquilo-dijo Pansy acariciando el brazo de Draco

El platino comenzó a respirar más rápido, pero ayudó a que también comenzara a reaccionar. Dejó de apuntar a Goyle y comenzó a descender desde la altura que estaba (a unos 50 centímetros del suelo) cuando miró a Pansy, sus grises volvían a ser hielo y las cosas que estaban en el aire, cayeron estrepitosamente, haciendo que el bobalicón de Slytherin se cubriera para que no le cayeran las cosas. Draco miró a Goyle en el piso y pudo pensar con claridad… todo lo que había ocurrido podría haber significado su ruina…

- Escúchame, pedazo de mierda-dijo Draco tomándolo de la solapa de la capa haciendo que se levantara a duras penas por culpa del _crucio_-y escúchame muy bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir… tengo una misión importante y Granger es para mí y para el lord tenebroso nuestro boleto al éxito… así que mantente alejado de ella y de cualquier impuro en el colegio, porque si alguien te delata, será tu ruina y de paso la mía… agradece que le hice un _obliviate _a Hermione mientras le daba aire, porque si no, estarías muerto-mintió el platino y soltando la solapa de la capa, dejándolo caer, salió de la sala común siendo seguido por Theo y Blaise. Pansy se acercó a el

- Arregla este desastre-dijo Pansy autoritaria, mientras Goyle con miedo, asentía

Pansy salió de la sala común y miró en un recodo oculto, al platino sentado en el suelo con las manos cerradas en su cabeza. Ella corrió a su encontró y lo abrazó

- Tranquilo dragón, tranquilo

- Intentó lanzarle un _avada_, princesa-Draco la miró con los mercurios derretidos-casi la pierdo- susurró con dolor

- Vamos-dijo Theo levantando al rubio.

Los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo alejándose de las mazmorras para llegar caminando hasta la orilla del lago negro.

- ¿por qué levité?, ¿qué fue eso?-se preguntó Draco.

- Se descontroló tu magia, Draco-dijo Theo. Blaise y Pansy lo quedaron mirando extrañados

- De eso ya nos dimos cuenta.

- Cuando se descontrola tu magia, el poder que tienes supera con creces al de un mago ordinario, a tal punto, de que la varita no te sirve de nada. Puedes hacer cualquier hechizo solo con tu mano… tu mano es tu varita ahora, Draco-dijo Theo levantando su diestra hacia un montón de hojas-_Wingardium Leviosa-_ y haciendo esto, unas hojas del montón comenzaron a flotar, sin necesidad de varita; Theo controlaba la magia sin varita, solo sus dedos se movían rítmicamente.

- Oh por Merlín-dijo Pansy-¿cómo sucede esto?

- Por un dolor muy grande o un miedo similar-dijo el muchacho sentándose en el paso. Draco, Pansy y Blaise lo imitaron-cuando mi padre mató a mi madre…-Theo se interrumpió. Soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y volvió a respirar- yo presencié el asesinato. Cuando me acerqué al cuerpo de ella, no pude más que gritar. Tenía 10 años y mi magia estaba descontrolada… casi mato a mi padre. Intenté mandarle un _avada_ como él había hecho con algunos elfos, pero no pude. Las imperdonables no las puedes hacer sin varita… aun no entiendo por qué pudiste hacer un _crucio_-dijo Theo ya dejando de lado las hojas que estaba levitando.

- Entonces… ¿ahora no necesito varita?-preguntó Draco

- De todas formas, puedes utilizarlo, pero en algún momento de necesidad, cuando no tengas tu varita, podrás defenderte de todas formas. Tu cuerpo es tu varita, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Draco abrazó sus piernas en un auto reflejo de protección. Ese nuevo poder le había asustado, pero también le serviría para cuando estuvieran en la guerra. Miró al frente y contempló la tarde. Draco se levantó y caminó con rumbo desconocido para las serpientes

- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Blaise. Draco volvió su cabeza

- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione despertó un rato después. Ron estaba a su lado sonriendo. Hermione intentó hablar, pero no pudo más que carraspear con dolor.

- Estás débil aún. Tu tráquea está débil y madame Pomfrey dice que no podrás hablar mucho hasta que no te recuperes. Dice que tu tráquea está trisada y que le queda unos días aún para recuperarla. Por lo tanto, señorita, te mantendrás en cama hasta el viernes

Hermione bufó. No quería pasar su cumpleaños en la enfermería. Luego de suspirar, miró hacia un lado. No había rastro de Harry ni Draco.

- Lo…lobo-logró articular

- Salió con Harry. Estaba desquiciado… Pansy me dijo hace un momento que hace rato fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Harry está con él.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió. Al menos, Dumbledore estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido.

- No… no…deben…no…-Hermione no podía articular palabra sin que le doliera una enormidad, así que puso su mano en su boca en tono de silencio.

- No seas porfiada, Minou… sabes que no puedes hablar… y no, no le diremos a nadie, porque no recuerdas nada, solo recuerdas el dolor y una capa negra, ¿no es así?-preguntó Ron sonriendo

Hermione sonrió. Qué manipulador podía llegar a ser Ron en caso extremo.

- Ahora duerme, vendrá tu custodio muy pronto-y diciendo esto y guiñándole un ojo, le dio a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueño.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose protegida. Lo que parecía unos momentos más tarde, sentía un aroma parecido a la esencia de dragón en sus fosas nasales y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

* * *

**y aquí está mis 13 páginas de Word :3 quise que salierabien la parte de goyle, pero me ha costado... espero que les guste de veras... recuerden, REVIEW SON MI SUELDO! y pido un aumento!**

**próxima actualización: 26-10**

**saludos y recuerden!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**v**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: un Lobo con nombre de Dragón

_ HOLA A TODOS! lamento la tardanza. debo decir que tuve un accidente; mi PC se llenó de virus y perdí mucha información. en estos momentos estoy trabajando para poder recuperar dicha información y poder volver a ser feliz. este p*** virus, me relentizo ayer mi internet, no se cómo pero ahora estoy publicando, guardando y editando, guardando y editando, porque se cae cada 5 minutos XD_

_perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo_

_declaración: TODOS los personajes son de propiedad de JKR Y NO DOY PERMISO para que ocupen mi trama en otras publicaciones a menos que me lo pidan amablemente y con una salida al starbucks : 3_

_a leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Un Lobo con nombre de Dragón

El aroma a frutos rojos lo inundó por un momento. Se sacó los zapatos y se metió a la cama con ella. Estaba acostada de espaldas. Draco vio los cardenales grotescos en su cuello y sintió rabia, pero luego sintió su respiración acompasada y se tranquilizó. No tenía por qué perder la cabeza, ella estaba viva… ella estaba con él. Se colocó de lado y puso su diestra bajo la cabeza de ella y con su zurda, rodeó su cintura. La muchacha comenzó a respirar profundo y abrió los ojos. Esos almendrados que tanto le fascinaban y lo invitaba a hundirse en ellos.

La enfermería estaba en penumbras, pero solo una tenue luz de la mesa de noche de Hermione alumbraba el lugar. Al ver los mercurios que la miraban sonrió.

- Ho…hola-dijo Hermione con dificultad. La garganta le ardía una brutalidad y tampoco podía tragar saliva para acallar el dolor, ya que lo acrecentaba.

- La Comadreja me lo advirtió… eres porfiada-dijo Draco sonriendo-te han dicho que no hables… si quieres puedes mover los labios, te entenderé -dijo Draco sonriendo

Hermione compartió el gesto y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos. Fue un roce leve, pero suficiente para ambos. Draco la abrazó y la miró

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione solo moviendo sus labios

- Si-dijo Draco en susurró-luego del incidente con Goyle fui con el profesor. Me encontré con Harry en el camino y fuimos juntos

- ¿y qué te dijo?-preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con algo de miedo

- Pues… digamos que estaremos a salvo dependiendo de la decisión que tomemos.

**[Flashback]**

Draco caminaba rápido, pero concentrado en su muñeca izquierda. Sacó su varita y pronunció el _"finite". _Los cueritos de colores aparecieron. El azul estaba intacto, el verde estaba bien, solo algo gastado (por todos los incidentes que le habían sucedido a Harry durante su vida) pero no estaban como el de Hermione. Estaba roto, demacrado, pero lentamente se recomponía. Por un momento, en una parte de la amarra roja, esta estaba tan delgada que amenazaba con romperse. Draco tocó con sus dedos la marca roja y cerró los ojos. Fue solo un segundo de debilidad y luego caminó aparentemente tranquilo al despacho de Dumbledore.

En un recodo del castillo, un azabache de gafas y cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente se le acercó. No había nadie en el pasillo. Estaba con su túnica Gryffindoriana ordenadamente y su mochila colocada como correspondía cruzada en el pecho. Miraba a todos lados con cara muy preocupada. Llevaba otra mochila, color negra con las iniciales D**L**M**B **marcadas en la parte superior y una túnica color negra con el emblema de Slytherin en la mano. Al verlo, Harry suspiró tranquilo

- Lobo, ¿estás bien?-dijo Harry acercándose. Draco miró el suelo y sonrió de lado

- Si es por el hecho de que casi pierdo a la mujer de mi vida el día de hoy y le di una paliza mágica al imbécil que lo hizo… sí… estoy bien.

- ¿Qué hiciste Draco?-preguntó Harry casi en un susurro abriendo sus esmeraldas y entregándole las cosas a Draco. Este dejó la mochila en el suelo y se colocó la túnica.

- Le lancé un crucio…-dijo tranquilamente mientras recogía su mochila y lo miraba. Su cabello caía desordenado por su cara, por lo que Harry supo que no mentía

- ¡¿Estás enfermo?!-gritó Harry tomándolo de la solapa de la túnica-¡si alguien dice algo o sale a la luz, pedazo de mierda, rastrearán tu varita y te meterán a Azkaban en un dos por tres!

- No fue con mi varita-dijo Draco soltándose del agarre de Harry y ordenando su túnica-Acompáñame donde Dumbledore y te cuento en el camino

Caminaron por un pasillo solitario cuando la tarde estaba comenzando a morir. En el camino, Draco contó con detalles lo que le había sucedido y lo que había hecho cuando encontró a la "rata imbécil sin cerebro" de Goyle, como lo denominó. Harry escuchaba mientras llegaban al ave de piedra con atención. Sonrió un poco, luego se sorprendió y finalmente quedó atónito.

- Magia sin varita… -murmuró pensativo el pelinegro. Miró la estatua-_Lemon Candy_

- Uy, Potter… ¿así que quieres un lemmon? Mmmm interesante-dijo Draco sonriendo y acercándose a Harry con la mirada lujuriosa mientras el ave dejaba ver la escalera.

- ¡Aléjate, maldito afeminado!-dijo Harry retrocediendo a la insinuación del platino mientras este reía a carcajadas…

- Como si no te gustara… pervertido-dijo Draco caminando hacia la escalera haciendo sonreír a Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entraron al despacho de Dumbledore. Fawkes estaba en su pedestal. El ave se acercó a Harry volando y se posó en su hombro. Harry le hizo cariño y vio que el ave estaba muy bien, tan joven como cuando renació en segundo año, ayudándolo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

- El fénix… es un ave muy interesante-dijo el anciano saliendo de un recodo, asustando un poco a Draco. Harry al parecer estaba acostumbrado-sin embargo, no puede saber cuándo alguien les hará daño. Son almas nobles que carecen de aquel miedo-dijo el director acercándose a su fénix, quien lo recibió cariñosamente-¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?-preguntó a Draco.

- Eh… bien… su…-Draco respiró hondo y prosiguió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba-Granger está bien, la tráquea ha sido restablecida y ya no corre peligro-dijo el muchacho

- Oh, por favor joven Malfoy, conmigo no puede fingir… me gustaría hablar con Lobo Black si me lo permite

Harry y Draco se miraron asustados. Dumbledore comenzó a sonreír, se acercó a un recipiente y lo extendió hacia ellos

- ¿Quieren un dulce de limón?-preguntó el profesor. Draco y Harry se miraron nuevamente

- Profesor, venimos a hablar con usted algo muy serio, no tenemos tiempo que perder con estúpidos dulces-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y bastante cabreado. Harry asintió secundándolo.

- Lo entiendo, Lobo, si me permite llamarlo así-dijo el profesor a lo que Draco, con la misma expresión cabreada, con el labio derecho levantado y las marcas alrededor de su nariz asintió-la situación que está viviendo en estos momentos de su corta vida es demasiado complicada. Por un lado, tiene el problema con su madre, por el otro, sus amigos-dijo apuntando gentilmente a Harry con la palma hacia arriba- sin embargo, es usted el que debe decidir-diciendo esto, pidió que se sentaran. Él tomó asiento en su escritorio-¿con quién está su lealtad, joven Malfoy?, ¿con la causa del Voldemort… o con la causa de sus amigos?

- Yo estoy con mis amigos, señor… pero si tengo que hacer algo para que mi familia, entiéndase mi madre, no reciba algún castigo, lo haré.

Dumbledore reflexionó la situación un momento. Harry miraba a Dumbledore con preocupación. Se veía 100 años más viejo y muchísimo más cansado que en años anteriores. Podría jurar que estaba perdiendo al viejo profesor que tanto quería.

- Profesor-interrumpió Harry sus cavilaciones-¿cómo sabe usted que Lobo y nosotros somos amigos?

- Yo sé todo lo que ocurre en el colegio, Harry-dijo el anciano con suavidad-y también se, por si se lo están preguntando, de la relación amorosa entre el joven Malfoy y la señorita Granger.

La calma del anciano le estaba provocando urticaria. No entendía como Harry estaba tan tranquilo con la actitud del anciano director. El solo hablaba como si nada malo pasara mientras que él estaba desesperado por hacer algo. No le sorprendió que él supiera sobre su relación con Hermione—por algo le habían enviado la carta a la madriguera—pero sentía que el hombre no llegaba a ningún lado con tanta perorata.

- Profesor disculpe… pero necesito que nos centremos en mi tema-dijo Draco tratando de clamarse, interrumpiendo al director-necesito ayuda.

Dumbledore sonrió. Pudo ver la actitud del muchacho y mirar un poco en la mente intranquila del blondo. Solo veía a sus amigos y a Hermione, pero también, podía ver la preocupación por Bellatrix y su petición. Draco se dio cuenta de esta intromisión, pero le dio pase libre para que vagara por su mente… después de todo, ¿qué podía suceder?

- Sabes cómo arreglar el armario evanescente-afirmó Dumbledore-también envías cartas a tu madre… ¿qué les dices en ellas?

- Que he encontrado el armario pero aún no puedo arreglarlo, a pesar de que me han dado algunos hechizos. Ninguno funciona… pero la verdad es que no he querido acercarme a él. No quiero arreglarlo. Quiero extender lo más que pueda el arreglo.

- Sería para navidad, joven Malfoy-sentenció Dumbledore. Los muchachos quedaron atónitos; el arreglo del armario tenía fecha-saben que cuando arregle ese armario, abrirán un pasaje entre los Mortífagos y nosotros y eso significa la muerte de muchos alumnos y profesores, a menos que hagamos algo para detenerlo.

Draco se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. No podía hacer otra cosa antes de comenzar a destrozar cosas, prefería desahogarse.

- ¡No podemos arreglar ese maldito armario!, ¡Eso sería suicidio viejo loco!-gritó Draco. Harry abrió los ojos impresionado, Dumbledore simplemente sonreía-¡si Bella entra a Hogwarts comenzará a matar a impuros como loca!-Draco se acercó rápido a la mesa del director pegando sus manos en el escritorio y mirándolo con los ojos trastornados. Las luces estaban parpadeando -¡Y MI NOVIA ENCABEZA LA LISTA POR SER AMIGA DE RAYO Y ESTARÁ EN PELIGRO NUEVAMENTE! ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A SACRIFICARLA POR SU CAPRICHO!- un par de esferas de cristal estallaron en mil pedazos. Draco levantó la mano-_PROTEGO_-dijo apuntando a Harry. Las esquirlas de cristales se detuvieron frente a Harry y cayeron al piso sin hacer mayor daño que rasgar unos papeles.

- Lo comprendo, joven Malfoy, pero créame, cuando eso suceda, todo estará bien-Draco volvió a tomar asiento y se despeinó furioso-ella tiene una vida que puede elegir, fácilmente lejos de usted, todo está en sus manos

- Ella es **mía**, ¿entiende? **¡MÍA!-**dijo Draco tratando de mantenerse calmado-debo protegerla

- Entonces tendrá que hacer algo, señor Malfoy… no puede protegerla manteniéndola tan cerca

- Si puedo… ella, para ya-sabe-quién y mi tía Bellatrix, es mi nexo con Harry y puedo dar información sobre él para protegernos… soy Slytherin, profesor-dijo con su voz grave y amenazante- yo solo velo por MI vida, y MI VIDA ahora, son Harry, Ron y Hermione. El primero porque es mi hermano, el segundo porque es mi amigo, la tercera porque es el amor de mi vida, y créame… no los dejaré solos. Esta vez no-sentenció Draco enojado y volviendo a erguirse.

Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento. Cruzó sus manos sobre el vientre, dejándole ver unos dedos color morado oscuro que llamaron la atención de ambos chicos. El viejo director parecía pensar en algo para digerir las palabras de Draco.

- Hice magia sin varita-lanzó a bocajarro, captando la atención del director-… ¿puedo practicarla y enseñarla para defendernos?-preguntó

- No, joven Malfoy… usted ha sufrido un dolor muy grande por el susto que el señor Goyle le hizo a Hermione… pero solo usted descontroló su magia a tal punto de que ya no necesita varita, pero, a menos que sus amigos pasen por ese…trauma… no puede enseñarles. Si ellos no conocieran la magia, pero la tuvieran, podría enseñarles… pero ellos ya controlan la magia a través de su varita. Usted debe aprender a controlar su magia de buena manera, y lo que acaba de hacer para proteger a Harry de esos fragmentos, demuestra que cuando está con… la cabeza caliente, puede controlarlo de buena manera.

- ¿Qué alternativas tengo?-dijo luego de un prolongado silencio-... pase lo que pase, tendré la marca en mi brazo… lo quiera o no ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Negarme y que maten a mi madre?

- Tiene tres opciones, señor Malfoy… primero…Tomar a Granger cuando termine el año y huir a América, en donde no serán encontrados, cambiando sus identidades hasta que la guerra acabe, arriesgando con esto, la vida de su madre. Segundo, ir donde ya-sabes-quién y marcarte voluntariamente para servirle y olvidarte de todos y salvar a tu madre de todo mal-Draco gruñó por lo bajo-tercero…- Dumbledore lo miró profundamente-dejarte marcar… y ser espía de la Orden del fénix.

**[Fin del flashback]**

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con lágrimas en los ojos

- Tu…-dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Luego decidió solo mover los labios-tu que decidiste…

- Lo que tu decidas, amor-dijo Draco acercándose para besarla

Fue un roce leve pero atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyo y lo saboreó.

- No puedes pedirme eso-dijo Hermione moviendo los labios-es tu familia… pero no quiero perderte...yo… me moriría sin ti… pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos en esto solos… **pero eres mío…-**dijo tan rápido que era más un fluir de su conciencia que algo pensado metódicamente. Era tan contrario a Hermione-sabelotodo-Granger.

- Entonces ya tenemos la respuesta… estaremos juntos, pero lejos. No te dejaré-dijo Draco sonriendo muy convencido

Hermione lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar calladamente mientras Draco la abrazaba. No podía esperar menos de su gato amado. Tan noble y fiel a sus amigos, y tan cálida y amorosa con su novio… no quería perder a ninguno ni que les apsara nada malo, pero el hecho de que Draco fuese espía de la orden, le daba pavor.

- Hey,…-Draco le tomó la cara-no me marcaré. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no ser marcado, lo juro. Pero te digo esto, para que no te asustes si me ves con la marca o comportándome como el idiota que es Draco-sangre pura- Malfoy, ¿está claro?- Hermione asintió y lo abrazó fuerte-ahora duerme

- no….quiero-dijo con voz ronca desde el pecho del blondo haciéndolo reír

- ¿ahora mi novia se transformó en novio?-Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y siguió en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos sintiendo la mano de Draco acariciando su cabello, entró en la inconciencia, sintiendo aquel aroma a esencia de dragón que tanto le gustaba. Primera vez que dormía a su lado y definitivamente, era la sensación que más paz había experimentado nunca.

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilamente. Draco seguía en tregua indefinida con el trio de oro y ese día 18 de septiembre estaba especialmente en paz. Recordaba las instrucciones de los premios anuales cuando Hermione fue atacada

**[Flashback]**

_Draco caminaba hacia la enfermería. Aún no había anochecido y sabía que le tocaba ronda, así que fue a juntarse con los premios anuales, Ron y Pansy. Para su sorpresa, todos los prefectos estaban ahí_

- _Al fin se digna a aparecer, señor Malfoy-dijo Marlek acercándose. Cuando llegó a sulado, caminó hacia el grupo. Entre sus túnicas, le entregó su varita y la de Hermione. Draco la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de impresión-después me contarás qué hiciste Malfoy-susurró_

_Llegaron al círculo y Draco se colocó al lado de Pansy. Marlek se colocó al lado de Redditch. _

- _Quiero vigilancia extrema en la señorita Granger, y usted, señor Malfoy, por ser su pareja de guardia, será el encargado de custodiarla hasta cumplir su turno-dijo Marlek Frix mirándolos fríamente_

- _No queremos ningún incidente, en especial con los hijos de muggle. Sabemos que corremos peligro y nosotros como prefectos y premios anuales, es nuestro deber y obligación mantenerlos a salvo-dijo Alejandro Redditch a los 7 prefectos._

- _¿qué harás tú?-dijo McMillan-Eres un hijo de muggle, ¿no es así?_

- _Tienes algún problema con que sea hijo de muggle?-preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño a tejón. Su presencia era imponente. Draco sonrió de medio lado junto con Ron que se miraban de soslayo…ese imbécil de McMillan tendría su lección_

- _N…no… solo… que también estás en peligro_

- _Nada de eso… yo se defenderme_

- _Te recuerdo, Redditch-dijo Draco-que Hermione también es muy capaz de defenderse_

- _Y te recuerdo, Draco-dijo Marlek-que Granger no tenía su varita en ese momento, y tú tampoco debiste haberla tenido… espero que le des al profesor Slughorn una muy buena explicación para eso._

_Draco se quedó callado y miró hacia la ventana. Luego de eso, se fueron. Red y Marlek se acercaron a Draco, Pansy y Ron_

- _Cuiden a su amiga… ella corre mucho peligro… esto no quedará así-dijo Marlek mirándolo con los esmeralda muy abierto-les recuerdo, que ella es la clave de todo_

- _La cuidaremos-dijo Ron-no ocurrirá nada más_

- _Eso espero… y tú-mirando a Draco-anda a protegerla, que te necesita... despertara que tendrás que explicarle todo._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

A veces, Marlek Frix y Alejandro Redditch lo ponían nervioso. Sabía que la Gryffindor tenía el poder de la adivinación pero que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro. En eso pensaba cuando se encontró en la puerta de la enfermería con una Hermione caminando junto a Harry y Ron.

- Se supone, señorita, que deberías estar en cama-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry y Ron la tomaron con fuerza. Había mucha gente a las 5 de la tarde en ese pasillo.

- Me dieron de alta-dijo Hermione con la voz ronca, pero mucho más audible-madame Pomfrey dice que estoy bien.

Draco se limitó a mirarla. Tenía el cabello desordenado en la frente. Sacó de su mochila una libreta color negra y se la entregó. Harry y Ron parecieron sorprenderse.

- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Harry

- ¿Qué te metes, Potter? Esto es algo ente Hermione y yo- y diciendo esto, sacó de su mochila también la varita de vid de 32 centímetros

- ¿Hermione?... desde cuando es Dra…

- Mi varita-murmuró Hermione interrumpiendo a un "enojadísimo" Ron

- Ese cuaderno es una réplica del mío. Están todas las clases en la que estamos juntos, así que tendrás buenos apuntes-dijo acomodándose la túnica-te aconsejo que te apures a traspasar esa materia... el efecto dura 7 días, así que…

- Tendré listo todo en 2 si es que me dedico a flojear…

- Bien dicho. Cuídate, Hermione

- Gracias, Draco-dijo Hermione mirando al platino como se alejaba con aires de suficiencia y con la postura de poder comerse al mundo si quisiera.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al verlo marchar y no supo por qué, pero sentía como si estuviera enamorada de otra persona… de aquel personaje que Lobo había creado para mantenerlos a salvo… de ese niño insufrible que les hacía la vida imposible, a pesar de que su contraparte, Lobo, se disculpara… se sintió como… enamorada de Draco Malfoy, el Hijo de mortífago, el príncipe de Slytherin… aquel que la llamó Sangre Sucia en segundo.

No se dio cuenta como ni cuando, pero Harry y Ron la sentaron en su cama. Hermione miró todo extrañada… ¿cómo había llegado a su cuarto de prefecta? Miró a Harry y a Ron quienes se sentaron en el piso mirándola con una sonrisa. Al fin, la castaña pudo hablar.

- Chicos… ¿es posible… enamorarse de dos veces de la misma persona?

- Mmmm… no lo sé-dijo Ron-yo de amor no se mucho… pero tu amas a Draco…

- Sí, pero a NUESTRO Draco… a LOBO

- Te estás enamorando de Draco Malfoy… del pedante… de la máscara de Malfoy… de ¡MALFOY!-Harry reía por la situación-te gusta esa arrogancia y te gusta ese puto sarcasmo que siempre hace. Te gusta la forma que te mira como si estuviera enojado, como si le molestaras. Te gusta la forma en que ahora, después de 6 años de tratarnos "mal" está siendo considerado contigo… de ESE Draco te enamoraste… de la careta de Draco. Te enamoraste de Malfoy.

- Pero Harry….-Hermione sonrió y miró hacia un costado para luego volverlo a mirar- Draco siempre ha sido Draco con nosotros, nuestro amigo, el que nos hace reír con ironías.

- Pero no amabas al pedante… ahora lo haces-dijo Harry sonriendo y levantándose. Tocó con su dedo el cuaderno que Draco le había entregado a Hermione- y esto demuestra, que el pedante, se está enamorando de la sabelotodo

Harry y Ron dieron media vuelta y salieron sin decir nada de la habitación de la castaña. Hermione pensaba que era una locura, que ella quería a Draco, a su Draco… pero el gesto que hizo "Malfoy", había sido algo que jamás pudo pensar.

Abrió la libreta y ahogó un suspiro. En la primera hoja decía:

_"quédatelo… es el original. Es mi conexión contigo. Yo tengo la réplica de las notas… yo tendré que apurarme, pero no importa… necesito comunicarme contigo como sea… es algo extraño lo que me pasa… cada vez que te miro, te amo más… ¿es posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona? _

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
**Secretamente, entre las sombras y el alma.**_

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde  
Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo;  
**así te amo…porque no se amar de otra manera**_

_Háblame a las doce, amor… nos veremos mañana… y te mataré si le muestras esto a Ginny, créeme que lo sabré cielo._

_Te amo. Draco"_

Hermione comenzó a reír quedadamente, nerviosa, apretando los ojos para no derramar lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa. No sabía que Draco conociera a Neruda ni su obra, pero al menos, esas frases le quedaron en la memoria.

- De acuerdo… estoy enamorada de dos personas, uno me da paz… el otro es mi dueño… _mi Lobo llamado Draco…_

* * *

_awww cortito, pero necesario : 3 espero que les guste. muchisimas gracias a tooooooodos los que me comentaron en especial a mis alumnas queridas que me han leido, que son la **Camy **y la** Denise** que a pesar de que no me comentó ¬¬ me dijo en clases que le gustó 3 awww eso... muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo ^^_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

_Reviews por aquí si no quieres ver morir a un gatito ;_;_


	12. Chapter 12: te debo el Regalo

_Hola! Mil perdones la tardanza. se que dije que el domingo, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo para nada!_

_ay mil gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito, me han enviado a sus favoritos como autora y han hecho favorita esta historia! me tienen muy feliz._

_Mensión honrosa a Salesia que, como siempre, haciéndome los mejores reviews para aumentar mi felicidad_

_ya no los molestaré más_

_Declaración: TODOS los personajes son de JKR y no está permitido copiar esta historia en otro lado a menos que tenga mi concentimiento, un pasaje para londres y una recervación para una noche con tom felton 3_

_a leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 12: Te debo el regalo

- ¿_Hola preciosa? ¿Estás?_

- Si, aquí estoy, esperándote

- _Me alegro, ¿cómo te sientes?_

- Mejor…

- _¿Por qué puntos suspensivos?_

- Porque te extraño… extraño las rondas en las noches…

- _Yo también te extraño, Minou, pero ya nos veremos._

- Más te vale darme un gran abrazo cuando te vea. Harry, Ginny y Ron no me dejan salir del cuarto, estos dos días encerrada se me han hecho insoportable.

- _No seas alharaca, no es para tanto. La mayor parte del tiempo te la pasaste durmiendo _

- ¡ De todas formas! Demasiado tiempo muerto

- _Pues espero que hayas aprovechado el tiempo despierta para comer las cosas que te envío con Ginny. Luego que McGonagal pidiera que Lovegood te cuidara en las noches, no pude verte más_

- Si…yo quería estar contigo… ¡ah! gracias por el pie de limón, estaba exquisito

- _Gracias, gracias, me costó mucho hacerlo…_

- Acéptalo, lo hizo Mirack, estoy segura.

- _Me atrapaste. Ya es tarde… duerme amor, mañana nos veremos en el comedor. Prometo acercarme con Crookshanks, debe estar por llegar._

- No... mejor que no… no quiero que sospechen nada.

- _Mañana veremos. Te quiero, buenas noches._

- Buenas noches, Lobo

Draco cerró su libreta y luego la selló para que se camuflara con su escritorio. Era día 18 de Septiembre y al día siguiente, Hermione cumpliría 17 años. Sonrió al ver en su gaveta el regalo envuelto en verde Slytherin con delicadas líneas doradas mientras se metía a su cama. De la puerta, apareció Crookshanks maullando. Draco se destapó para que el gato subiera y así lo hizo. El gato naranja se subió a la cama y ronroneó acomodándose en el costado de Draco. Este sonrió, lo acarició y se tapó con el gato. El felino ya se estaba acostumbrado a dormir con él.

* * *

- _¡Y es una hermosa mañana del 19 de septiembre! Las aves disfrutan del otoño mientras que nosotros nos despertamos temprano para trabajar o ir a clases… buuuu… ¡pero no importa porque es viernes! Les traigo como siempre la mejor música muggle y mágica en su radio Factor X. ¡Soy Tonny y esto es "Caído del catre" en la 98.5! son exactamente las 6:30 y los dejamos con una canción Gryffindor que los llenará de ánimo…welcome to the jungle, del grupo mágico—y famoso en el mundo muggle—Guns & Roses, disfrútenlo"_

Hermione se despertó con la radio que su madre le había regalado cuando _"welcome to the jungle"_ comenzó a sonar. La muchacha sonrió y se levantó de su cama para ducharse. Su garganta estaba mucho mejor, aunque seguía disfónica. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pudo notar aún los cardenales hechos por la bestia de Gregory Goyle. Hermione torció el gesto y se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras la castaña se levantaba un chico con cabello azabache miraba atentamente un libro en su cama. Harry miraba el libro del príncipe mestizo y lo estudiaba con cuidado. Las notas hechas eran espectaculares y le habían ayudado mucho con Slughorn. El azabache no comprendía varias cosas pero si entendía muchos hechizos que vio en el mismo libro, como un tal _sectumsempra _ con la leyenda "_para cerdos indeseables_" no comprendía el porqué de aquella leyenda, pero quiso practicarla para defenderse ante cualquier amenaza. Sintió que necesitaba tener el libro. Luego colocó el mapa del merodeador en las páginas y recitando el conjuro, el mapa se abrió. En las mazmorras se veía claramente en cartel que decía "Malfoy" moviéndose por la habitación. Luego pasó las hojas al ver su torre. La etiqueta "Granger" se movía por el cuarto mientras que la de la pelirroja, se movía rápido de un lado a otro. Harry cerró el pergamino y lo guardó.

Hermione se colocó su mochila el hombro y salió de su habitación. Bajó a la sala común y encontró a Ron jugando frente a la chimenea ajedrez mágico con Neville Longbottom. El muchacho de cabello negro se debatía entre mover el caballo o la torre; con la mano izquierda en su mandíbula y su ceño fruncido. Hermione torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros: no les diría nada, sabía que cuando los Gryffindor comenzaban a jugar con Ronald Weasley no se iban hasta que el juego terminara… que era cuando Ron ganaba.

Se dirigió hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda con su uniforme impecablemente planchado y una sonrisa en los labios. Antes de salir, se encontró con una mirada alta y ojos esmeralda amables.

- Buenos días, Granger-dijo Marlek sonriendo-¿vas al comedor? Te acompaño

- Eh… si…gracias... buenos días-dijo Hermione dubitativa seguido de un carraspeo

Caminaron hacia el gran comedor con calma. Hermione estaba algo intranquila, así que decidió sacar algo de la valentía Gryffindor

- Que es lo…

- No te puedo dejar sola-interrumpió Marlek-estás en peligro y lo sabes-dijo la muchacha mirándola. En un recodo, los ojos verdes de Alejandro Redditch los esperaba. Hermione vio como Marlek sonreía y recibía un pequeño beso del alto muchacho

- Te extrañé en la torre del premio anual-dijo Alejandro mirándola intensamente

- Tenía que asegurarme que Granger no saliera sola-dijo Marlek

- Como estás, Granger-dijo Alejandro asintiendo con la cabeza

- Bien-dijo Hermione aún con la voz ronca

- Supongo que no recuerdas nada…

- No, nada-dijo Hermione segura

Marlek sonrió y siguió su camino al comedor junto con la castaña y el muchacho de ojos verdes. Al llegar al comedor, Hermione se sintió mejor. Su mesa estaba casi vacía y el del resto de las casas estaban ocupadas solo por uno que otro estudiante. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puesto.

- Hermione-escuchó una voz grave y severa tras de ella. Hermione se volteó y miró a quien la llamaba. Un par de ojos grises la miraban con cariño, pero con un rictus severo-esta bola de pelos sigue metiéndose en mi cama-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y acercándole a Crookshanks quien tenía un rosón color verde opaco en el cuello.

- Disculpa-dijo Hermione tomando al gato que olía extraño…-¿menta?-preguntó Hermione mirando al rubio.

- Si-dijo el muchacho arreglándosela capa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro-ha dormido conmigo, es lógico que huela como yo-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Hermione miró a su gato y lo acarició seria. Luego volvió a mirar al rubio. Esos ojos grises la miraban esperando algo, pero no podía decir qué.

- Gracias…-dijo Hermione con la voz algo rasposa. Draco frunció el ceño

- ¿Aún te duele?-preguntó. El comedor había comenzado a llenarse

- Si… un poco, estoy bien.

- Está bien… nos vemos en clases, Hermione-y diciendo esto, el muchacho se acercó a ella y posando su diestra en la cabeza de Hermione, revolvió su cabello ligeramente, de manera juguetonamente cariñosa, dejando a la castaña intrigada.

Una sensación en el estómago se le hizo presente cuando el muchacho se retiró. Comenzó a sentirse nuevamente arrebatada por lo que sentía por este Malfoy que aparecía en su vida. Tan serio, tan distante, tan… sexymente agradable. Hermione se sentó en su puesto y colocó al gato en sus piernas. Algo bajo el listón verde la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una pequeña nota

_"El día que pueda decirte "feliz cumpleaños amor"  
en medio del comedor…  
ese sí será un Feliz cumpleaños, Minou._

_Te amo_

_Pd: te debo el regalo"_

Hermione sonrió ante la nota y la guardó en su mochila, ahí estaba su Draco… su querido y amado Draco "Lobo" Malfoy.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna entraron juntos al comedor en ese momento. Ginny y Harry alzaron sus varitas haciendo que salieran algo parecido a serpentinas, mientras que Ron y Neville lanzaban unos petardos marca Weasley. Luna se acercó a la castaña y dándole un fuerte abrazo, colocó un sombrero negro de punta muy parecido al que usaba McGonagal

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Minou!-dijeron sus amigos abrazándola

- ¡Chicos! Pensé que no se acordarían-dijo Hermione recibiendo el beso de Ron y Harry en la mejilla mientras que Neville la abrazaba

- Tonta… como se te ocurre-dijo Ginny abrazando fuerte a su amiga, casi hermana-no hicimos nada porque cierto Lobo nos pidió ser el primero en saludarte-susurró Ginny guiñando un ojo

Draco quien observaba la celebración con la izquierda en su mejilla, solo sonreía. La mano cubría la mueca que hacía al ver a su novia feliz recibiendo los saludos de sus amigos

- Qué envidia, ¿no?-dijo Theo apareciendo en el lugar.

- Si-dijo Draco haciéndose un lado para que Theo se sentara a su diestra.

- Si todo fuera distinto-murmuró el misántropo.

- Estaríamos abrazándola y celebrando sus 17 años…-continuó Draco

- Uy…andas con una chica mayor… mola-dijo Blaise quien se sentó al otro lado de Draco, haciendo que este lo mirara con odio-¿qué? No me mires así… mola… y mola mucho-dijo Blaise mirando a cierta pelirroja quien entregaba un paquete a la castaña, mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza.

- Si… es mayor-murmuró Draco meditando-… si… ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón... mola mucho, es muy sexy-dijo de repente Draco mirando a su novia sonreír ante el estuche rojo con negro entregado por Ginny como regalo

- Ya podrás saludarla… tranquilo-dijo Theo mientras entregaba una manzana verde al muchacho, quien lo miró, sonrió y mordió la fruta, disfrutando su acides.

Las cartas de felicitaciones no se hicieron espera y la castaña ya tenía la mesa llena de regalos de parte de sus amigos Gryffindor—más tres regalos que no supieron identificar de quiénes eran pero sospechaban de un trio de serpientes en particular—y a pesar de que Hermione nunca fue de fiestas ni celebraciones, se sentía feliz.

* * *

El día continuó con normalidad. La clase de defensa contras las artes oscuras había comenzado y Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa. Harían un entrenamiento en grupos y el profesor Snape estaba completamente convencido que debían enfrentarse todos con todos.

- Les sugiero, señores, que sean criteriosos. No quiero otro hechizo más que _Desmaius_ y _Expelliarmus_… cualquier otro usado injustificadamente, será sancionado y expulsado de mi clase.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry que estaba su lado. Goyle la miraba intensamente, deseando ser él quien se la encontrara en el laberinto que el profesor Snape crearía

- Los grupos son los siguientes-dijo el profesor comenzando su lista

En el primer grupo quedaron Malfoy, Longbottom, Thomas, Granger, Zabini, Parkinson, McLaggen y Weasley. En el segundo grupo, Goyle, Crabbe, Potter, Patil, Greengrass, Scatmander, McMillan y Abbott.

- El primer grupo que desarme a sus compañeros será el vencedor.

Se colocaron uno grupo en cada extremo de la sala. Con un agitar de varita, un laberinto muy parecido al del torneo de los 3 magos apareció. Draco se reunió con todos haciendo un círculo

- Ok, primero, hay que atacar viendo desde el recodo, mientras menos nos acerquemos, más posibilidades tenemos de atinarles

- Pero cómo demonios le atinaremos, si estamos escondidos-dijo Thomas escuchando la idea del rubio

- Iremos en parejas

- Un momento-dijo McLaggen-¿quién diablos te dio a ti el título de estratega-líder, Malfoy?

- No tiene nada de malo, a mí no me molesta-dijo Neville casualmente

- ¡Pero si no es más que un mortífago!-dijo enojado el muchacho. Hermione se colocó frente a McLaggen

- Él no es un mortífago-dijo con la voz grave y rasposa- y creo que a la mayoría, no le molesta que Malfoy sea quien dirija esto…

- ¿Weasley? Tú... tú me apoyarás

- Concuerdo con Hermione…

McLaggen no daba cabida a lo que oía, así que simplemente se dedicó a obedecer. Mientras tanto, en el otro grupo, Harry se peleaba con Goyle de quién o qué harían con que o cuales estrategias. Harry optó por darle el mando y que se regocijara en su crapulencia.

Comenzó el entrenamiento. El grupo 1 iban en parejas. Parkinson-Weasley, Zabini-Nott, Longbottom-McLaggen y Malfoy-Granger

- ¡¿Por qué tú con Granger?!-dijo nuevamente exasperado Cormac McLaggen

- Porque Draco es mi amigo y se acabó-dijo Hermione llamando la atención de los presentes al llamarlo por su nombre de pila y denominarlo su amigo-además, es mi cumpleaños y me prometió ser mi esclavo por un día… y no quiero escucharte hablar más, McLaggen-dijo la muchacha tomando su varita y caminando a su posición

Resignado, el castaño fue con su compañero a su posición. Draco y Hermione estaban en el medio, mientras que un pelirrojo con la cara roja y una pelinegra con la cara similar estaban en un costado

- Hola Parkinson…

- Hola Weasley…

- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó coqueto

- De maravilla…-contestó la pelinegra de la misma forma

- Supongo que hoy en la ronda de la noche nos veremos

- Por supuesto… esa sala de menesteres debe estar… vigilada-dijo mirando al alto muchacho de manera sugerente.

- Y lo estará, preciosa-dijo Weasley aún rojo pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Snape hizo sonar algo parecido a un arma con su varita y el entrenamiento comenzó. Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione y la guiaba dentro del laberinto. El primero en aparecer fue Patil

- Expelliarmus-dijo Draco haciendo que Patil perdiera su varita

- Desmaius-dijo a tiempo Hermione. Cogieron la varita y siguieron el camino.

Longbottom y McLaggen caminaban en el laberinto. Potter se encontró con ellos

- ¡Ahhh por favor!-gritó Neville enojado- ¡¿No podía ser otro aparte del jodido elegido?!-alegó riendo.

Potter sonrió y atacó a McLaggen para luego comenzar con Neville. En el tiempo que estuvieron en el ED, Neville se había vuelto bastante hábil con la varita, pero no tanto como Harry, quien lo desarmó no sin esfuerzo

- Se bueno-dijo Neville sonriendo con un puchero, haciendo reír a Potter

- Desmaius-dijo Potter sonriendo, haciendo que Neville se desmayara. Tomo las dos varitas y siguió su camino.

En otro lado, Weasley y Parkinson tomados de las manos seguía su camino. Ron recordaba cómo habían hecho esos dos para decirse lo que sentían.

**[Flashback]**

Primera ronda como prefectos. Pansy caminaba en silencio mirando todo y vigilando mientras que Ron con el _lumus _en alto, miraba los pasillos. Ron Weasley nunca fue bueno en decir lo que sentía. Alguna vez sintió algo por Hermione—y seguía sintiéndolo—pero no era más que un cariño fraternal. Descubrió que la quería como hermana en el torneo de los 3 magos, cuando la vio bailar con Víktor Krum. Se dijo "esa chica se merece alguien mejor… definitivamente cualquier amenos Krum" y luego se enteró de los sentimientos de Draco por ella, lo que le causó unos sentimientos encontrados horribles. A pesar de eso, recordaba ese día del baile a una morena con un vestido verde botella largo y su cabello largo hacia un costado, dejando su espalda al descubierto. 14 años tenía en aquel entonces y era la visión más hermosa que pudo ver en su corta vida. Desde ahí, Pansy Parkinson había sido un sueño para él.

- Oye Pansy-dijo Ron de momento

- Dime…-dijo la muchacha descuidada

- Tengo menos tacto que un troll-dijo el muchacho riendo

- ¿Qué? Jajaja, No comprendo-dijo Pansy riéndose y deteniendo su andar para quedar al lado de Ron quien la miraba rojo.

- Te advierto que tengo menos tacto que un troll, como dice Hermione, así que… estás advertida-dijo hablando rápido, haciendo reír aún más a Parkinson-lo que intento decir, es que me gustas.-y diciendo esto respiro profundo y la miró más tranquilo.

"_ok… si se ríe en mi cara estoy perdido… si me abofetea estoy perdido, si se enoja estoy perdido… ¿en qué caso estría bien? Merlín debí pensarla mejor…"_ se cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

La muchacha sonrió y miró el piso. Ron era fácil una cabeza más alta que ella así que, luego de mirar la cara preocupada de Ron y se acercó a él sonriendo. Se colocó de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios en un rose casto y fugaz, no tanto por querer que fuese corto, sino porque Pansy Parkinson no alcanzaba los labios del pelirrojo.

Ron quedó anonadado y la miró con los azules intensamente sorprendido

- Si te agacharas un poco, podría besarte mejor-dijo la muchacha roja de vergüenza

Desde ese momento, en el que Ron tomó la cintura de Parkinson y se agachó a su altura, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, no se había separado de ella. Cada noche de ronda, estas terminaban en la sala de menesteres, con besos, caricias y algo más

**[Fin flashback]**

- ¡Comadreja cuidado!-dijo Pansy empujando al pelirrojo, haciendo que el Desmaius dirigido hacia él, cayera en Pansy. Ron miró a su compañera desmayada y a Crabbe atacando

- ¡Expelliarmus, Desmaius!-gritó Ron desarmando a su contrincante.

Tomó la varita del gordo muchacho y colocó a Pansy en un lugar lejos del camino. Besó sus labios y acarició su cabello, para continuar su camino.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini seguían caminando buscando contrincantes. Ya habían desarmado a Abbott y McMillan, así que tenían dos varitas en su poder

- ¿No me tomarás la mano, querido Theo? Nuestro jefe y su novia lo hacen

- Y para qué decir una comadreja y una mamba negra-acotó Nott aun con la varita en alto

- Dicen que las serpientes comen roedores… ¿las comadrejas que son?, ¿roedores o no, querido Theo?

- No… no lo son... son como… no se jajaja-rió de buena gana Theodore.

- Ay que hermoso escucharte reír, bombón-se escuchó la voz de Daphne Greengrass saliendo por un recodo

- Pues será la última-dijo Blaise mientras Theo lanzaba un Expelliarmus no verbal-Desmaius

La muchacha cayó inconsciente en menos de 3 segundos

- Qué aburrido

- Esperemos que pasa cuando Draco se encuentre con Goyle

- La verdad, espero que no suceda

Un Expelliarmus seguido por un Desmaius atacó a Zabini. Theo pudo ver a Scatmander correr. Theo lo siguió y con su mano, lanzó un Desmaius. El efecto fue demoledor. El cuerpo de Scatmander cayó de bruces de manera estrepitosa. Theo se acercó y lo puso boca arriba para quitarle la varita.

Draco seguía caminando como estratega junto con Hermione. Ya estaban sueltos del todo. Un crujido hizo que se dieran vuelta. Ahí estaba Goyle, sonriendo.

- Hola-dijo agitando su varita

Draco sonrió de medio lado y extendió su mano izquierda y su derecha con la varita.

- Veamos qué puedo hacer

Goyle lanzó un Expelliarmus, a lo que Hermione lanzó un protego, Draco con su zurda lanzó un Expelliarmus, pero Goyle fue rápido y se protegió. Apuntando a Hermione, comenzó a hablar

- Bombarda-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo que sucedió para Draco después, se sintió como en cámara lenta. Lanzó un protego con sus dos manos, soltando la varita, haciendo una especie de burbuja a la hechicera, salvándola de explotar o de quemarse. Luego miró a Goyle con rabia

- ¡Sectumsempra!-gritó Harry atacando a Goyle, el cual recibió el hechizo en el brazo derecho, pero desviado.

Goyle lanzó un alarido tan fuerte que Snape hizo desaparecer el laberinto y miró lo que sucedía. Draco con las manos estiradas hacia Hermione, quien estaba en una especie de burbuja blanquecina, Goyle en el piso revolcándose de dolor y Potter con la varita en alto hacia su compañero.

- ¡Qué demonios pasó, señor Potter!

- El lanzó una bombarda a Hermione!-gritó Harry acercándose al mortífago encubierto

- Es eso cierto… señor Goyle

Goyle no podía decir nada, solo gritaba de dolor mientras veía como su brazo se desangraba. Snape se acercó y comenzó a curarlo. Todos se quedaron anonadados. Draco sacó las manos de su posición y se acercó a la muchacha junto con potter

- Estás bien?-preguntó Draco quedadamente

- Si… no le hagas nada a Goyle, Draco… no quiero que te metas en más problemas

- Ese imbécil no aprende

- No importa… me protegeré, lo juro.

Draco estaba notoriamente enojado, un momento después, Snape llevaba a Goyle a enfermería, lanzando un "la clase ha terminado, largo" al aire para ir a enfermería.

Todos se quedaron mirando, comenzaron a despertar a sus compañeros y salieron del salón.

* * *

La tarde continuó. El almuerzo llegó y los chicos de séptimo año estaban libres aquel viernes en la tarde.

Ginny Weasley se sentó bajo el cerezo que estaba cerca del lago negro. Tomó su mochila y sacó su croquera. Sintió una molestia en el cabello. Lo revisó y descubrió una pajilla.

- La pelirroja más linda de Hogwarts está muy sola-dijo una voz que Ginny pudo reconocer de inmediato.

Miró por todos lados y no vio más que pasto. El otoño estaba acercándose, pero los arboles aún tenían hojas verdes aquel 19 de septiembre.

- Por aquí, preciosa-dijo una voz masculina desde la altura.

Ginny miró arriba del árbol y sonrió ampliamente. Unos ojos castaños la miraban desde la altura

- Blaise, baja de ahí, te harás daño-dijo Ginny riendo.

- No… sube tu… te encantará la vista… y cabemos perfectamente-dijo moviendo sus cejas solo una vez, similar a como lo hacía Draco cuando provocaba a Potter frente a todo el colegio.

Ginny sonrió y cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza resignada. Tomó sus cosas, las puso en su hombro, se levantó y se encaramó en el alto árbol, sentándose al lado de Zabini. La vista era hermosa. Las montañas al final, el lago negro dándole el toque mágico y el calamar gigante saludándolos de vez en cuando

- ¿Qué hacías?-preguntó el moreno

- Nada… iba a dibujar un poco

- Siempre dibujas-Ginny la miró perpleja… nadie sabía que ella dibujaba… ni siquiera Harry-… siempre he querido ver tus dibujos-dijo el muchacho mirando los ojos chocolate de la pelirroja.

- Míralos-murmuró Ginny entregándole su croquera.

Ginny se acomodó en el árbol mientras Zabini ponía su izquierda arriba de los hombros de ella para que se estabilizara. El espacio era amplio. Ramas gruesas estaban a sus espaldas y le daban estabilidad, pero Zabini no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Ginny miró a Zabini quien revisaba cuidadosamente las hojas.

En el cuaderno, habían muchos dibujos de paisajes, pero también, de ellos. Había un dibujo de Theodore Nott de frente, otro de Zabini riendo, otro de Pansy junto a Ron. Un par de Harry y solo uno de Hermione y Draco, en el cual aparecían muy cerca. Draco riendo sobre los labios de Hermione.

- Están preciosos-susurró Zabini viendo su retrato-deberías dedicarte a esto

- No… no me gustaría hacer esto toda mi vida… lo hago para relajarme

- Y qué te gustaría hacer

- … te reirás-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada

- No lo haré… jamás me reiría de ti

- … quiero jugar Quidditch… profesionalmente

- ¡Eso es maravilloso!-dijo Zabini notoriamente alegre-serás la mejor cazadora de todas… o pretendes otra posición

- Si… me encanta ser cazadora… pero quiero ser buscadora… soy rápida, pero me falta aún para llegar a ser como Harry

- Y por qué no le dices que te enseñe a buscar

- Se lo pedí hace un par de veranos…

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que no era conveniente-dijo la muchacha derrotada

- Ah… es un imbécil-dijo Zabini

El moreno aún no sacaba su zurda de los hombros de la joven Weasley. Esta respiró hondo para tranquilizar su desbocado corazón. Se acomodó de mejor manera y posó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Había que admitir que ginebra Weasley no rechazaba una oportunidad y chocolate de trufa que tenía al lado, le estaba dando todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento; tranquilidad, compañía y cariño.

- Es lindo estar aquí…nunca me había subido

- Pues… será nuestro lugar secreto-dijo Zabini mirándola pícaro

- Que miedo tener un lugar secreto contigo Blaise-dijo Ginny de la misma manera

- Pues… si… creo que deberías tener miedo-dijo sonriendo

Ginny rió con ganas y siguió mirando la tarde caer.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y en los pasillos de la escuela sólo se escuchaba un grito ronco.

- ¡Qué no quiero ir a descansar!-gritó ronca Hermione a Harry y Ron quienes la tenían de los brazos caminando junto a ella. En realidad, la llevaban a rastras.

- Debes hacerlo… escucha tu voz, estás aun delicada y debes ir a dormir-alegó Harry con el ceño fruncido-tu tráquea está trizada y te falta por descansar…y deja de gritar

- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, quiero estar afuera! ¡Y GRITO CUANTO QUIERO POTTER!-gritó Hermione, pero solo se escuchó una voz rasposa y quebrada, luego de una tos

- ¿Ves? Aún te queda por recuperar-alegó Ron sin disminuir la marcha. Hermione se resistió

- ¿Ven este sombrero?-dijo Hermione apuntando el sombrero que luna le había entregado en la mañana-eso significa "cumpleaños" y no quiero estar en mi cuarto

- _Silencio_-dijo Ron posando la varita en la garganta de Hermione y caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione pataleaba y alegaba. Todo el colegio miraba la escena riendo. Draco apareció por un recodo mirando la escena. Hermione lo miró suplicante.

- Córrete Malfoy…-dijo Harry al llegar al lado del platino

- ¿qué le hacen a Hermione?-preguntó Draco extrañado y mirando enojado a Ron que tenía la varita en el cuello morado de la chica

- ¿qué te importa, hurón?

- Me importa porque la castaña es mi amiga…

- Pues si es tu amiga, debes dejar de importunar… está enferma y debe descansar-alegó Ron dejando de presionar a Hermione con la varita. Notó como Lobo le molestaba enormemente

Draco miro la situación y sonrió de medio lado

- Duerme bien, castaña-y diciendo esto, dejó pasar a Harry y Ron

- ¡Traidor!-gritó Hermione que se liberaba de la varita de Ron

- ¡Es por tu bien, Granger!-gritó Draco riendo.

Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Ron tomó a Hermione en brazos y subió al cuarto de la muchacha, mientras esta pataleaba. Harry y el pelirrojo la colocaron frente a la puerta y taparon sus ojos

- Que demo…

- Cállate… cuando te diga, abrirás los ojos-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

Hermione entró a ciegas a su habitación. Pudo sentir en el aire aromas conocidos... chocolate, manzana verde… ¿menta? Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y un "_Fermaportus_" seguido de un "_silencio"_ por parte de Ron "_ok… esto está raro… "_Harry destapó los ojos de la castaña.

- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron las personas en la habitación.

Hermione respiró con la boca sorprendida. A los pies de su cama había una gran mesa con pasteles, tortas, dulces, cervezas de mantequilla. Atrás de ella, se encontraban Neville, Pansy, Theo, Blaise y Ginny.

- Chicos… qué detalle-dijo Hermione conmocionada.

- Falta algo-dijo Blaise abriendo la ventana. La tarde estaba ya muriendo.

Sacó de la ventana un pastel de manjar, dejando a Hermione confundida. Miró el pastel, al parecer, era de mil hojas. Luego, unos cabellos platinados aparecieron de la ventana, dando a entender de dónde salió el pastel.

- Perdón le retraso… Mirack hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero nos retrasamos- dijo el platino sonriendo ampliamente dejando su escoba al lado de otras dos.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y caminando hacia Draco, le dio un corto e intenso beso para luego abrazarlo con ansias.

- Esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Neville sonriendo sonrosado.

Draco sonreía ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando sintió que la castaña lloraba

La sentaron en la cama y todos alrededor la miraban preocupados. Draco se sentó a su izquierda y Ginny a su derecha.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustó la sorpresa?-preguntó Harry tomando sus manos

- Perdón por traerte así, pero era sorpresa… lo teníamos planeado con Lobo desde hace semanas… Ginny nos ayudó en los preparativos y los chicos nos ayudaron con el resto.

Hermione seguía hipando mientras reía como boba

- Amor, dime que pasa-dijo Draco tomando su mentón

- Es tan lindo…-dijo hipando- ustedes son los …mejores amigos…que alguien podría tener- y diciendo esto, comenzó a llorar más fuerte, abrazando a Ginny y a Draco en el camino, para seguir con Harry y Ron, terminando con el trio de serpientes y Neville.-gracias por todo chicos...está hermoso.

- Y falta lo mejor-Ron tomó la radio de Hermione y la prendió en la emisora favorita de la castaña "Factor X"- Ginny, las velas, Draco, las luces

Los chicos apagaron las luces y poniendo la radio bajita comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz

- Cumpleaños, feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños, hermy/Minou/Hermione-en esta parte todos comenzaron a reír por la confusión de nombres-¡qué los cumplas feliz! ¡Bravo!

- Pide tus deseos, Herms-dijo Pansy dándole su abrazo correspondiente-recuerda que son tres

La muchacha cerró los ojos. La torta estaba en las manos de Draco, quien la sostenía para ella. La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con los amables de Lobo

- Ese no, sucia-dijo Blaise haciendo reír al resto

- ¡Ese tampoco! Para mayores de 18 años-dijo Ginny riendo también

Hermione rió de buena gana y comenzó "_que Voldemort sea derrotado"… "que saque excelente en mis éxtasis"…_ luego miró a Draco quien sonreía con cariño _"que pueda verlo sonreír, cada segundo de mi existencia"_ y apagó las velas, recibiendo aplausos por ello.

La celebración duró hasta las 10, cuando Pansy y Ron tuvieron que irse a las rondas de prefectos.

- Nos vamos… Ron deberías ir ahora al hall-dijo Pansy mientras abrazaba a Hermione, quien estaba con su sombrero y unas serpentinas.

- Que mal… éxito hoy… Draco, ¿tu irá?

- Sí. Creo que es hora de irnos todos.

Draco se levantó y besó su cabeza. Ginny también se levantó. Entre todos ordenaron mientras que Ron salía de la habitación, Draco salía en su escoba y Theo se llevaba a Pansy en la suya. Blaise, Ginny, Harry y Neville ayudaron a ordenar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Blaise abrazó a Hermione deseándole feliz cumpleaños y tomando su escoba, salió por la ventana.

Hermione suspiró. Draco solo se levantó y se había ido con un beso en la cabeza. La última en irse fue Ginny

- Ok amiga… creo que necesitas saber un hechizo. Este será tu regalo de cumpleaños.,..

- ¿Un hechizo?

- _Contraries-_ dijo Ginny sonriendo

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Me sorprende-y diciendo esto, Ginny caminó hasta la puerta luego se volteó-es un hechizo anticonceptivo- y salió de la habitación

- ¡Ginebra Weasley ven aquí!-pero ya era tarde.

Hermione bufó y comenzó a sacarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Era un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta manga corta. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su cumpleaños. Tenía tan buenos amigos y el novio más LINDO del mundo… Un sonido la distrajo un momento. Veía de su ventana. Se acercó cuidadosamente y la abrió. Ahí estaba un platinado volando en una escoba. Sonrió antes la visión.

- Draco...-susurró Hermione-tu ronda…. Es tarde…

- Luna nos está cubriendo... la próxima semana nos toca a nosotros cubrirlos… ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó alzando las cejas

- Pasa-musitó Hermione corriéndose para que Draco entrara.

El muchacho entro a la habitación, y cerró la ventana. Luego dejó la escoba cerca y abrazó a Hermione. El mentón de la muchacha quedó abajo del hombro

- Extrañaba tenerte así-dijo el muchacho acariciando la cabellera castaña

- Cuando te despediste de mí, me sentí vacía.

- ¿por qué?-preguntó Draco mirándola

- Porque no te tuve más tiempo.

Hermione respiraba el aroma suave a menta del muchacho, mezclada con manzana. Draco reposaba fácilmente su cabeza en la de Hermione y olía su cabello. Le gustaba ese aroma cítrico que tenía aquella almohada castaña. Su mano izquierda reposaba en la cintura de la muchacha y la acariciaba tranquilamente, mientras que su derecha acariciaba los risos de la muchacha.

- Ve a dormir. Vine a traerte tu regalo- y diciendo eso, se separó de ella y entregó la caja envuelta en color verde con líneas doradas que tenía entre su túnica.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en su cama. Draco hizo lo mismo y la miró expectante. Al abrir el paquete, pudo ver que era una caja de madera, era de un color café oscuro. Abrió la tapa y solo pudo abrir la boca sin poder decir nada. Dentro de la caja, había un hechizo de expansión en el que estaban libros… muchísimos libros que podía sacar cuanto quisiera

- Hay cerca de 200-explicó el muchacho acariciando la mano libre de Hermione- Son libros de hechicería, avanzada, oscura y antigua, pensé que te interesaría saber esto... también hay historias de magia, de materias, de aritmética, de historia, de…-Draco no pudo seguir hablando. Hermione había posado sus labios en los del platino, dejando la caja en su regazo. El platino, pasando de su sorpresa inicial, decidió seguir el beso

- Gracias amor-dijo Hermione sonriéndole-está hermoso…

- De nada… y este-dijo entregándole una cajita más pequeña, aún con la frente pegada a la de Hermione, rozando su nariz con la suya-es el regalo que te iba a dar cuando el imbécil de Goyle te hizo esto-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el cuello de la muchacha.

Hermione no podía hablar… ¿cómo podía ser tan dulce? No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero le encantaba. Abrió la cajita. Dentro había un colgante de plata con dos dijes. Un lobo y un gato

- Draco… es hermoso-dijo bajito

- Lo se… así me hicieron-dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose un manotazo de parte de Hermione

- Malo… ¿me pones la cadena?-preguntó

Draco sonrió. Tomó la cadena y Hermione se colocó dándole la espalda. Colocó la cadena en su cuello con sumo cuidado. Los cardenales seguían ahí. La mano de Goyle estaba marcada en su cuello. Luego de colocar el broche de manera correcta, besó uno de los cardenales más oscuros, haciendo suspirar a la muchacha. Luego la volteó y quedó frente a frente.

- a dormir señorita…

- … quédate conmigo-dijo Hermione sin pensar

Draco la miró extrañado. Luego sonrió con ternura. Se levantó de la cama y la destapó. Hermione se acostó en ella y él, rodeando la cama, se recostó a su lado, poniendo su diestra bajo la cabeza de Hermione y la zurda en la cintura de ella sobre la colcha. Hermione se acercó al muchacho y lo besó.

Draco sacó su mano de la cintura de la muchacha y acarició su rostro con ternura. No paraba de besarla, tranquila y sin prisa

- podrías entrar en las tapas… quiero abrazarte-dijo la muchacha sonrosada.

La habitación estaba alumbrada solo por la luna. Draco sin pensarlo, se sacó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, abrazándola con fuerza sin dejar de besarla.

El beso era suave, tranquilo, sin prisa. Acaricio lentamente su cara, sus hombros pasando por sus brazos y subiendo nuevamente.

Draco la quedó mirando. Está sonrosada y con los ojos cerrados. Sonríe de medio lado. La tiene tan cerca… _ oh dulce Merlín, está excitada… quiero morderla…_ Draco besa nuevamente sus labios, ahora con más premura, muerde delicadamente el labio inferior de Hermione; esa pupa rosada que lo incita cada vez que ella lo muerde cuando está preocupada, nerviosa o sonrosada. La muchacha gime dentro de la boca de Draco y este le devuelve el gemido, introduciendo su lengua, acariciando la pequeña y húmeda de Hermione.

Hermione se acomodó de espalda, aún con Draco en su boca, dando pequeños besos en sus labios. La muchacha estaba excitada y lo sabía, no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Recuerda perfectamente el primer beso como novios que se habían dado en el sofá de la casa de los Weasley. Draco se acomodó muy cerca de ella, tal vez, esperando el rechazo de la muchacha. Este nunca llega y enreda su pierna con la de ella. _ Oh dulce merlín-_piensa Hermione-_eso es… no puedo creerlo. ¿Es normal que se sienta tan duro? Me duele un poco la presión que hace… al demonio…_ Hermione sigue besando a Draco, sintiendo su erección cerca de su muslo. El muchacho la acomodó y se colocó suavemente sobre ella, pero no permitió que abriera las piernas.

El muchacho siguió besándola. Tenía su diestra bajo la cabeza de la muchacha y su siniestra rozando tranquilamente el contorno de la cintura, subiendo y bajando. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de la muchacha y supo con su aroma, que estaba lista. La besó por última vez y se separó sus labios, para besar luego su nariz.

- Buenas noches, Granger-dijo Draco besándola nuevamente

- ¿Qué?-dijo Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados sintiendo un último beso

- Sueña bonito-y diciendo esto se separó de la muchacha.

El corazón de Hermione quedó a un paso de paro cardíaco… ¡no podía hacerle eso! Sentía que se desesperaba y tomó el brazo del platino, quien la miró divertido.

- ¿qué pasa?

- No te vayas…-dijo Hermione sonrosada

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no quería mostrar. Comenzó a tragar dificultosamente

- Amor… debo irme…

- Quédate esta noche… yo pensé que…

- No te haré el amor ahora, Hermione-interrumpió Draco con el ceño fruncido-tu mereces algo romántico, que tenga velas y estemos sin apuro, sin miedo a ser descubiertos… mereces que te haga feliz-dijo acercándose, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándola con devoción. Hermione pudo ver que sus mercurios se derretían ante sus ojos y no pudo sentir más que mariposas en el estómago-mereces que te ame toda la noche… que te haga el amor tantas veces y que te corras conmigo tantas veces que te olvides de tu nombre… mereces que me ames más de lo que ya me amas y que te sientas completa entre mis brazos… mereces que duerma contigo sin tener miedo al otro día, de no poder abrazarte en los pasillos. Porque cuando te haga el amor, Hermione… no querré separarme de ti nunca más en mi vida… y tu no podrás despegarte de mi nunca mas-dijo él besándola tiernamente, oliendo su respiración.

- Te amo-le dijo Hermione acariciándolo. Draco la miró sonriendo, besándola tranquilamente con un "te amo" ente besos-pero quédate... quiero abrazarte-pidió Hermione.

Draco se sentó en la cama. Suspiró y se levantó. Hermione se sentó en su cama y miró al muchacho desconsolada, se iba, ¡de verdad se iba! Draco se dio vuelta y la miró sonriendo. Caminó hacia el final de la cama. Se sacó la túnica, el sweater y la corbata. Luego, se sacó la camisa, dejándolo con una camiseta manga corta color negra. Se deshizo del pantalón, dejándolo solo con unos bóxer negros. Se sacó las calcetas y las dejó ordenadas junto con sus zapatos. Hermione sonrió y estiró sus manos ansiosas. Draco se metió a la cama y la abrazó. Hermione se refugió en su pecho aspirando su aroma y sintiendo las piernas frías de Draco entre las suyas

- Date vuelta amor-pidió el muchacho besando su coronilla.

Hermione se dio vuelta y Draco la tomó de la cintura, sentándola en sus piernas mientras estaban de lado. Su derecha estaba bajo la cabeza de Hermione y su zurda en el vientre acariciándolo

- Buenas noches amor-dijo Hermione corriendo su cabeza alcanzando los labios de Draco

- Buenas noches amor-dijo Draco sonriendo y abrazándola más fuerte-mañana me voy temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

Draco besó su cabeza y posó zurda en el seno derecho de la muchacha, haciéndola saltar, pero luego sonrió

- Una vez leí, que era de mala educación dormir con tu pareja sin tocarle el seno o el trasero

Hermione rió y se abrazó más al brazo de Draco. Definitivamente, esta sería la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Una explosión retumba en Azkaban… un cabello platinado asiendo por las celdas. Grayback le entrega su varita y se hace humo negro…al fin libre…

* * *

_ohhhhhhh chan! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. debo decir que esta última parte está basado en una historia real XD... no sabía como hacerla y tuve ayuda de mi esposo para hacerla, quien gentilmente me dijo "podrías hacerla de tal manera" :$ es tan lindo mi draco latino 3_

_lo que leyo draco.. si... es de "Un poema de amor y una pasión Desenfrenada" de la grande y unica Friidaaa_

_muhcas gracias por leer y noes estamos viendo en los reviews_

_saludos!_

_Alice~_

_l_

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Review si quieres que Draco te haga dormir.


End file.
